La Perfecta Ocasión
by Tatis84
Summary: Lo que mas deseaba Bella era ser madre, y lo lograria a como diera lugar. Edward y Bella eran amigos desde hace 15 años, no tenian ningun secreto entre ellos; pero entonces empezaron a sentir un extraña atracción que podria acabar con su amistad.
1. Capitulo 1

**LA PERFECTA OCASIÓN  
**

**Capítulo 1**

-Puedes quedarte embarazada en cualquier momento, Bella -el doctor levantó la vista de los resultados de las pruebas y sonrió-. Estás en perfecto estado de salud, lista para la operación.  
Bella sintió un pequeño temblor de excitación y luego se calmó.  
-Sé que examinan a los donantes, pero ¿cómo exactamente? -dijo, preguntándose qué clase de hombre donaba su esperma para que fuera inseminado.  
-A cada donante se le hacen pruebas para comprobar que no tenga ninguna enfermedad o que no tenga cromosomas anormales, y luego se le cataloga según las características físicas y los rasgos hereditarios -dijo el doctor Carlisle, señalando los folletos, catálogos y solicitudes que le había entregado-. Toda la información está ahí.  
«Sí, claro», pensó Bella, «y cuánto me va a costar». Cada intento le saldría por una buena suma. Y si necesitaba más de dos o tres, acabaría endeudada hasta las cejas.  
-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Bella?  
Ésta miró a Carlisle, que había sido su médico desde que tenía dieciocho años y sonrió al hombre, muy guapo por cierto.  
-Ya lo creo.  
Quería un niño, una casa llena de ellos, y su impaciencia se debía a Dios sabe qué, pero se sentía impaciente. Quizá era porque iba a cumplir treinta años en un par de días, y los hombres casaderos no se amontonaban a su puerta. O porque todas sus hermanas tenían niños, y ser la tía que consiente todos los caprichos ya no le bastaba. En realidad, era su trabajo nocturno en la radio lo que impedía que pudiera conocer a hombres durante la franja horaria normal. Ella dormía cuando la mayoría estaban despiertos y trabajaba cuando la mayoría se arrastraba hasta la cama.  
-Bien, entonces, cuando pidas cita con la especialista -dijo el doctor Carlisle-, le enviaré tu historial por fax a la doctora Bashore. Ha tenido excelentes resultados.  
-Espero que conmigo también -dijo Bella, levantándose.  
Se despidió, salió de la consulta y caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo, con la esperanza de salir del hospital antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de que estaba allí y se viera obligada a mentir. Porque no pretendía decírselo. Al menos hasta que estuviera embarazada. Estaba segura de que no entendería su decisión. Su mejor amigo desde hacía quince años tenía un auténtico problema con la idea de que hubiera madres sin sus correspondientes padres. Y quedarse embarazada a propósito y sin un marido lo sacaría de sus casillas.  
Al fin y al cabo, él había sido un niño sin padre, al que su madre abandonó cuando él era aún un adolescente. Cuando lo conoció, se sentía avergonzado porque sus padres lo habían abandonado, y ocultaba el hecho tras una fachada de tipo duro, que Bella tuvo que resquebrajar con paciencia. Pero mereció la pena. Y aunque él superó todo aquello y luchó para salir adelante, convirtiéndose en un gran pediatra, había visto cómo volvían los viejos fantasmas de Edward Cullen en lo concerniente a la falta de una madre o un padre. Especialmente cuando él no quería tener hijos propios. Creería que con su decisión estaba provocando deliberadamente que la vida de un niño fuera dura, como lo había sido la suya, e intentaría convencerla para que no lo hiciera. Pero, por mucho que lo intentara, nadie iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo.

De pie en el control de enfermería, Edward anotaba algo en un informe mientras la enfermera a su cargo, Jessica, esperaba.  
-Vi a la señorita Swan hace un momento, doctor Cullen.  
Edward levantó la cabeza.  
-¿Aquí?  
Miró por las puertas de cristal.  
-No tiene otra consulta hasta dentro de treinta minutos. Puede que la alcance.  
Sonriéndole agradecido, Edward le devolvió el pronóstico y se aseguró de que el busca estuviera encendido mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se preguntó por qué Bella no se habría detenido para saludarle. Corrió por el pasillo, miró a izquierda y derecha, y le pareció ver su pelo castaño cerca de los ascensores. Entonces se abrió paso entre la gente, con la vista clavada en ella, aunque la mayoría se apartó al ver la bata blanca y el estetoscopio. Demonios, qué guapa estaba con aquel pequeño vestido rosa de verano que se deslizaba por su cuerpo al andar. Aunque la había conocido desde que era un adolescente y nunca se atrevería a poner en peligro su amistad, no dejaba de ser un hombre. Si los radioyentes de radio KROC pudieran ver a la doctora a la que llamaban para hablar de sus asuntos del corazón, comprobarían que esa voz tan sexy no desentonaba con su aspecto.  
-Hoy estás que arrasas, Bella -le dijo seductoramente.  
Bella se tensó un segundo, al verse sorprendida, y luego se rió suavemente y se giró.  
-¿Hoy? ¿Ayer? ¿Qué sabrás tú, Cullen? -respondió, introduciendo disimuladamente los folletos en el bolso-. No te he visto desde hace dos semanas.  
Edward le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y pasearon por el pasillo mientras charlaban.  
-Lo sé, lo siento. Pero ya que te has dejado caer por aquí, ¿por qué no viniste a verme?  
-Sabes que no interrumpiría tu trabajo. Además, de verdad que no tengo tiempo -dijo, consultando el reloj.  
-¿Ni siquiera para una taza de café?  
Parecía tan abandonado, allí de pie junto a la sala de personal... Guapo como el demonio, pero solo. Su pelo castaño, los ojos verdes y ese aura de peligro que todavía le rodeaba atraían a las mujeres como si fueran hormigas en un picnic.  
-Lo siento.  
Edward no sabía por qué rechazaba su invitación, sobre todo cuando él había cancelado asuntos de trabajo, por ella más que por nadie, bastante a menudo. Pero tenía la sensación de que Bella lo estaba rehuyendo. Y eso no era propio de ella. Le contaba siempre todo.  
-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?  
-Tengo que hacer un anuncio de promoción del Festival del Agua, recoger la ropa de la tintorería y tratar de dormir un poco antes de ir a trabajar.  
-Capto la idea -hizo un gesto con la mano.  
-Bien, lo entiendes entonces.  
-Sí, sí, la vida de una celebridad.  
-No soy famosa, Edward.  
-¿Pero demasiado famosa para estar un rato con tu viejo amigo?  
Suspiró, meneando la cabeza por su mirada de perrito abandonado.  
-Anda, vamos, invítame a un café -dijo, tomándolo del brazo en dirección a la sala de personal.  
Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y le sostuvo la puerta, oliendo su fragancia cuando pasó al interior. Luego, se dirigió directamente a la máquina de café, sin reparar en la presencia de las jóvenes enfermeras que lo miraban como depredadoras. Bella notó que a ella le lanzaban una mirada especulativa, y estuvo a punto de sonreír. Qué mujer no querría que la asociaran con un hombre guapo, pensó, tomando el vaso y sentándose en el ajado sofá de piel. Edward se sentó junto a ella, y dejó el vaso a un lado, sin haber probado el café. Bella le dio un sorbo e hizo una mueca.  
-Está asqueroso.  
-Lo sé -sonrió él ladinamente.  
-¿Así que quieres enviarme a cuidados intensivos con un café no apto para marines?  
-No, solo te echaba de menos y pensé que la rutina del chico triste y solitario te tocaría la fibra.  
-Fueron más bien los quejidos.  
-Yo no me quejo.  
-Ves, ya estás haciéndolo otra vez.  
Él se echó a reír, arrellanándose en el sillón y pasando el brazo por el respaldo.  
-Te he echado de menos.  
Bella notó que la recorría con la mirada y se preguntó por qué se sentía extraña. Parecía que la estuviera mirando por primera vez. «Estoy imaginando cosas», pensó. Quería a Edward como a un hermano. Lo miró. El flequillo le caía sobre una ceja y sus ojos verdes parecían leerle el pensamiento. Por un momento casi lamentó que fuera su mejor amigo…Por un momento. Luego, se dijo que todo era igual que siempre. Simplemente no habían podido verse en las dos últimas semanas. Eso era todo. Y así tenía que ser. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, comenzó a lanzarle preguntas sobre su trabajo, a las que él respondió de buena gana. Le encantaban los niños. Mencionaba a sus pacientes por el nombre, hablando de los hermanos, de los padres. Ella lo admiraba por ser uno de esos médicos que tienen un trato encantador con los pacientes. No solo le gustaba su trabajo sino ayudar a la gente. El tiempo pasó, y cuando Bella miró el reloj, se puso en pie de un salto.  
-Tengo que irme.  
-Sí. Yo también.  
Edward se levantó, consultó el busca y se tranquilizó cuando vio que no había mensajes. Tiró los vasos y salió con ella de la sala. Estaban cerca del ascensor cuando oyeron que alguien llamaba a Edward. Miraron hacia el pasillo y vieron a una mujer esbelta y bastante voluptuosa, vestida de rojo, dirigirse hacia Edward apresuradamente. Se saludaron, y él le besó la mejilla antes de presentarlas. Bella olvidó inmediatamente su nombre porque no pudo evitar concentrarse en la mirada perversa que le lanzó la hermosa morena. Fría y calculadora, indicaba a todas luces que el territorio ya estaba ocupado. Bella tuvo la tentación de advertirle que ninguna mujer podía enganchar a un hombre como Edward Cullen, y mucho menos arrastrarlo hasta el altar. Ese hombre era un caso perdido en lo que a compromiso se refería. Claro que él parecía no darse cuenta.  
-Hasta luego, Edward -dijo Bella y se apartó.  
Inmediatamente, él se excusó con la morena y vino a su lado.  
-¿Sigue en pie lo de la cena el próximo jueves por la noche? Me toca a mí comprar la comida china y los vídeos.  
-Lo has hecho tú las dos últimas veces, Edward. Estás tratando de compensarme por dejarme plantada para ir a salvar a algún crío -bromeó.  
Cuando miró hacia su última novia, Bella se preguntó si esta sabría entender que ella y Edward hubieran sido amigos íntimos desde el instituto. Lo dudaba, pero no dijo nada.  
-Es preciosa, Edward, pero creo que deberías dejar de mencionarme.  
-No lo hago -negó, frunciendo el ceño. «Al menos no mucho», pensó. ¿Lo hacía?  
-Sí, claro. En cuanto me presentaste, me miró con ese aire de «así que eres tú».  
-Se acostumbrará -aunque él se preguntó si alguna mujer entendería su amistad.  
-Por tu bien, eso espero. Tengo que irme, cariño.  
La retuvo antes de que diera un paso.  
-De todas formas, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?  
-Mi revisión médica anual -ella pensó que no era del todo mentira.  
-¿Va todo bien?  
-Perfectamente -dijo. «Lista para quedarme embarazada», añadió para sus adentros.  
Se metió en el ascensor y le dio al botón. Solo le faltaba obtener el dinero necesario.  
Mientras las puertas se cerraban, Bella observó cómo la otra mujer se le acercaba y lo tocaba con libertad, lo que denotaba que habían estado juntos. A pesar de que Edward no parecía estar muy pendiente de su última conquista, Bella se sorprendió al sentir celos de ella. Cuando se cerraron las puertas, se derrumbó contra la pared, preguntándose cuándo habrían cambiado sus sentimientos, sentimientos que amenazaban su larga amistad con Edward.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Un par de días más tarde, Bella se arreglaba para salir con un hombre y así olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Se estaba poniendo los pendientes cuando sonó el timbre. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a su cita. Pero se encontró a Edward, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Llevaba una bolsa de comida rápida en la mano.  
Y ella tratando de poner distancia entre ellos...  
-Hola, señor médico.  
-Vaya, vaya -dijo él con un silbido ronco al ver el vestido negro de seda ajustado, las medias oscuras y los tacones-. Podrías parar el tráfico con eso.  
Ella sonrió. Sus cumplidos siempre le habían venido bien a su ego.  
-Gracias, pero no llegas en muy buena hora -dijo, señalando la bolsa.  
-Eh, no pasa nada, solo lo intenté y perdí. Así que, ¿quién es el afortunado esta noche? -entró y cerró la puerta.  
-Mike Newton.  
Edward gruñó y depositó la bolsa en la mesa de la entrada.  
-Cielo santo, Bella. ¿Por qué él? -protestó, al pensar en la reputación de seductor que tenía Mike.  
Bella se detuvo y lo miró. Edward no entendía nada a veces.  
-Veamos, es rico, guapo, tiene un buen trabajo. Es educado. Y... -jadeó dramáticamente, fingiendo sorpresa-. Oh, mira por dónde, me lo ha pedido.  
Aunque había planeado tener una familia por medios artificiales, no había renunciado a la posibilidad de que el señor apropiado estuviera por ahí fuera, y de que pudiera aparecer en una cita. Prefería encontrarlo, enamorarse y quedarse embarazada a la vieja usanza a ser inseminada en una aséptica clínica, sola.  
Él sonrió guasonamente, apoyándose en la barandilla de las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba.  
-Y tienes prisa otra vez.  
-Una circunstancia recurrente que trato de evitar -dijo ella, subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras.  
Edward pudo ver el encaje de las medias, que le llegaban hasta el muslo, y sintió una punzada de deseo. Se quedó rígido por la sorpresa. Aquello era nuevo. Isabella Swan era su mejor amiga. Lo había sido durante casi quince años, por el amor de Dios. Ninguna de sus amistades masculinas, sus compañeros del equipo de béisbol, o sus compañeros de habitación en la universidad o sus colegas en el hospital se podían comparar con la larga relación que tenía con Bella. Era la única persona que había penetrado su coraza cuando era un chico asustado y solitario, abandonado en el orfanato local. Ella fue la única que siguió siendo su amiga cuando ya había hecho que los demás se apartaran de él. Incluso los chicos.  
Desde luego, siempre se había sentido atraído por Bella. Un hombre tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo guapa que era. Pero nunca había cruzado la línea. Ni una sola vez había intentado ligar con ella. Ni siquiera cuando era adolescente y sus niveles de testosterona estaban por las nubes. Ahora era un adulto, tenía el control de sus acciones y no quería arruinar una amistad que había sobrevivido a los mejores y peores momentos de su vida. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, y atribuyó lo ocurrido a un día duro de trabajo.  
Aun así, cuando ella bajó por las escaleras, con el pelo bien arreglado, un chal y un bolso de mano, su mirada se deslizó hasta sus piernas.  
-Todavía tienes el par de piernas más increíble del condado, Bella.  
Ella se detuvo, algo sorprendida por la manera sensual en que lo había dicho. «No le busques tres pies al gato», se recordó a sí misma.  
-Vaya, muchas gracias, cariño -murmuró, dirigiéndose al espejo de la entrada, y se atusó el pelo, que llevaba corto.  
Edward recordó cuando le llegaba hasta la cintura y atraía la atención de la mitad de su equipo de fútbol en el instituto. Por supuesto, aquellas piernas bajo una minifalda de animadora probablemente también tuvieron algo que ver. Su estómago se encogió al ver cómo se agachaba y se pasaba las manos por las medias desde el tobillo hasta el muslo en un movimiento inocente, pero tan seductor que sintió el deseo de quitárselas de igual modo.  
-Bueno, ¿te parece que el modelito puede pasar?  
Bella dio una vuelta delante de él. Edward se puso nervioso.  
-Diablos, sí -aunque ella, pensó, ya no se parecía a su colega-. ¿A dónde van?  
-Al anfiteatro que hay en el parque.  
«Genial», pensó Edward. En la oscuridad y entre los árboles, Mike se lo pasaría de lo lindo con ella.  
-Ten cuidado.  
Bella frunció el ceño.  
-No es mi primera cita con Mike, y si no hubieras estado tan ocupado, lo habrías sabido.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Bueno, al menos puedes tumbarlo si se pone pesado.  
-¿Pesado? -dijo, divertida-. Anímate, hombre. Me recuerdas a papá.  
-Tu padre no te dejaría salir de aquí con ese aspecto -masculló él. Decidió que necesitaba una distracción y rápido. Observó que había unas cortinas a medio colgar y una escalera de mano en la esquina de la sala de estar-. ¿Estás redecorando?  
-Caramba, eres tan listo. No me extraña que seas médico.  
Edward hizo una mueca.  
-Te podría haber echado una mano.  
-Dejé tres mensajes -dijo ella, comprobando lo que llevaba en la cartera-. Obviamente, te lo estabas pasando en grande con Tatiana.  
-Era Tanya.  
-¿Era? -preguntó, levantando la vista.  
-Sí. No funcionó.  
-¡Estabas con ella justo el otro día!  
-Entonces fue más o menos cuando las cosas se torcieron. Me llamaron al busca poco después de que te fueras, y se puso furiosa porque no tenía tiempo para ella.  
-Es el precio de la popularidad, Doc. Y podría haber funcionado, Edward, pero nunca permites que la relación pase del primer par de semanas.  
La miró acusadoramente.  
-Sí que lo hago, pero mi horario dificulta las cosas.  
-Bueno, ¿cuál fue el problema entonces? -preguntó Bella mientras cerraba el bolso.  
Se dirigió hacia la cocina y él la siguió, con la vista clavada en la curva de su espalda desnuda que mostraba el vestido. Su piel parecía cálida y suave.  
-¿Edward?  
Él apartó la fantasía de sus pensamientos y tomó la cerveza que ella le ofrecía.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, no podía aceptar que tuviera que trabajar tanto.  
Era Bella, por el amor de Dios. Su colega, su única familia... bueno, ella y sus padres, sus hermanos y hermanas, y los hijos de todos ellos.  
-Podría creerlo si todavía fueras un médico en prácticas en San Diego, pero esa excusa ya es demasiado vieja, cariño  
Ella inclinó la cabeza y observó a Edward. Cuando lo conoció era un chaval problemático, un rebelde sin causa. El chico nuevo. Su estatura, su aire oscuro y esos ojos de un verde penetrante, habían atemorizado a todo el mundo. Excepto a ella. Solo ella había percibido la soledad y el miedo al rechazo que había tras su fachada. La amistad que se había forjado entre ellos había merecido siempre la pena, incluso cuando su padre intentó que se alejara de él porque creía que Edrward solo significaba problemas a punto de estallar. Pero no estallaron. Cuanto más le decían que no podía hacer algo, más trabajaba él para demostrarles lo contrario. Estaba orgullosa de él y de su éxito. Aunque ya no tenía ese aire arrogante de desafío, continuaba acudiendo a ella cada vez que rompía con una mujer. Hasta él la trataba como a la confidente ideal de «MAFE a medianoche».  
-¿Sabes lo que pienso?  
-Si supiera lo que piensan las mujeres, Bella, no estaría llorando con cerveza en mano.  
Le dio un sorbo y luego le devolvió la botella.  
-El día que llores por una mujer, Cullen, será el día en que pueda convertir la paja en oro -dijo, y lo sacó de la cocina empujándolo por los hombros. Él emitió un gruñido suave-. Creo que estas saliendo con mujeres a las que les gusta más tu estatus social y tu éxito profesional que el hecho de que curas niños.  
Él la miró de reojo y luego de frente.  
-Quieres decir algo más, lo sé. Adelante.  
-No creo que estés buscando algo serio, así que no tienes relaciones serias.  
-Me gustaría casarme algún día.  
Ella se echó a reír en su cara, sin fijarse en su mirada ofendida, y pasó de largo hacia la ventana, para comprobar si Mike había llegado ya. Afuera solo estaba aparcado el Volvo de Edward. Se dio la vuelta. Él se había sentado en el sofá.  
-No quiero estar siempre solo, ¿sabes?  
¿Solo? Nunca. ¿Soltero? Por supuesto que sí, pensó Bella.  
-De acuerdo, si eso es cierto, sal con mujeres serias, caramba. Desde mi punto de vista, tu selección casi garantiza el fracaso.  
Edward dejó de arrancar la etiqueta de la botella y la miró a los ojos. Demonios, qué sexy era, pensó Bella.  
-Edward, cielo -dijo, sentándose a su lado-, estás comprometido con tu carrera más que con cualquier otra cosa.  
-No lo estoy.  
-¿No? Hace casi dos años que has vuelto y te he visto dos veces al mes, más o menos. ¿Y por qué dices que Tatiana...  
-Tanya.  
-...Tanya te ha dejado?  
-Estaba cansada de que cancelara una cita o la dejara a solas para ir al hospital -admitió él. Quizá tuviera razón. Pero Tanya había mencionado a Bella un par de veces cuando discutían y él supuso que estaba celosa. ¿Estaba utilizando el trabajo para protegerse a sí mismo de un compromiso como el matrimonio?-. Ahora sale con Arthur.  
Arthur era el podólogo del hospital, recordó Bella.  
-Lo ves, si fuera una chica seria lo entendería, te apoyaría. Y el matrimonio es algo más que una comida casera y recoger la ropa de la tintorería, Edward. Señor, consumes mujeres como refrescos. Es asqueroso.  
A él le dolió aquel comentario.  
-Mira quién habla. ¿Qué pasa con Andrew?  
-De eso hace dos meses -replicó con cara de decir «eso no tiene nada que ver»-. Además, él se pensaba que como yo soy la voz de la medianoche y me dedico a darles consejos a los corazones rotos, sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre el sexo.  
-¿Intentó hacerte algo? -dijo Edward, amenazador.  
-Ya lo creo. Pero le di su merecido.  
Él sonrió.  
-Apuesto a que sí.  
Se oyó el ruido de un motor aproximándose a la casa. Ella se levantó y se puso el chal sobre los hombros. Edward estuvo a punto de atragantarse.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es demasiado corto? No se me verán las ligas, ¿verdad?  
Bella se dirigió al espejo de la entrada y trató de verse el extremo del vestido. Él se acercó por detrás. Cuando ella levantó la vista, vio que la observaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco. No la había mirado así desde el instituto.  
-Edward... me estás mirando como si quisieras quitarme las bragas.  
Edward clavó inmediatamente la mirada en ella, y durante un momento permanecieron así, hasta que él se acercó aún más, sonriendo seductoramente.  
-Siempre he querido hacerlo, cariño, pero eres demasiado buena para un hombre como yo.  
-Un pediatra, solvente, de buen ver... Sí, claro, eres todo un perdedor.  
-Eso dices ahora, pero me gustan las ancas de rana y sé lo que opinas al respecto.  
-Tienes razón -dijo ella con repulsión-. Tendría que echarte a patadas en cuanto trajeras esa bazofia a una distancia suficiente como para que yo la oliera. Seamos amigos, ¿vale? -dijo, agarrando el bolso.  
Amigos. Se preguntó por qué no le satisfaría eso como siempre lo había hecho. Cuando ella le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, sintió el impulso de atraerla hacia él. Rápidamente lo reprimió, extrañado de que estuviera perdiendo el sentido común.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Un momento. Espera un momento -dijo Alice Brandon mientras depositaba la taza de café que aún no había probado, sobre la mesa de la cocina de Bella-. Estás pensando en tener un hijo sola, sin marido, ¡en el sur!  
-Alice, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, por el amor de Dios. Tengo un buen trabajo y una buena casa y seré capaz de trabajar todo lo que sea necesario.  
-Mi hermana del alma ha perdido la cabeza. Siéntate -le dijo, arrastrándola hasta la mesa.  
-Deduzco que no lo apruebas.  
-No tengo derecho a hacerlo, pero piensa en las consecuencias.  
-Ya lo he hecho. Desde que lo dejé con Jacob el año pasado.  
-No te merecía.  
-Dios mío, hablas como mi padre. Lo quería, Alice. Lo quería más que a cualquier otro hombre. Y pensaba que queríamos las mismas cosas hasta que creí estar embarazada y se lo dije -dijo Bella, reviviendo el dolor de la traición-. No creo que nunca me hayan dejado plantada tan rápido. Fue todo un récord.  
Jacob se había puesto furioso por lo sucedido. La acusó de haberle tendido una trampa y se fue antes de que ella supiera con certeza si realmente estaba embarazada o no. A pesar del mal trago, ella concluyó que él también había participado y que el incidente la había ayudado a comprender lo egoísta que era. Hubiera sido un padre pésimo.  
-No te merecía, y aquello lo demostró.  
-Lo sé, pero a mi corazón le costó mucho comprenderlo.  
-¿Sabe Edward lo que ocurrió?  
-Sí -esbozó una sonrisa-. Quiso darle una paliza y se contentó con dársela en un partido de béisbol.  
-¿Qué diría Edward de la inseminación artificial? -preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba frente a ella y se tomaba el café.  
-Edward no se va a enterar.  
Alice abrió los ojos de par en par.  
-No hablas en serio. Si es tu mejor amigo.  
-No has oído todo lo que tengo que decir.  
Alice se inclinó sobre la mesa y le apretó la mano a Bella.  
-Cuéntamelo todo, corazón.  
Bella se había prometido a sí misma que no se lo diría a nadie, pero el secreto se agitaba en su interior como una botella de champán esperando a que la descorcharan. Y podía confiar en Alice.  
-No quiero decírselo y tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás.  
Alice selló el juramento con los dedos en los labios.  
-A menos que me torturen, no saldrá nada de mi boca.  
Bella sonrió.  
-Mi decisión no le sentaría muy bien. Para nada. Fue abandonado, se vio obligado a vivir en la calle hasta que las autoridades lo recogieron y lo metieron en el orfanato -dijo, recordando el primer día que lo vio, vestido con unos vaqueros usados, una camiseta que le quedaba pequeña y unos zapatos que casi no tenían suela. Él parecía estar enfadado con todo el mundo-. Se enfada bastante cuando se trata de niños. No quiere que ninguno tenga que pasar por lo que él pasó. Supongo que por eso se hizo médico. Si ve que han abusado de uno... -Bella meneó la cabeza-. Ni siquiera quiere tener hijos, Alice. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Tiene miedo de hacer lo mismo que le hicieron sus padres.  
-Y no lo haría, lo conozco; lo conozco mejor de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo -suspiró-. Pero no hay manera de convencerlo y eso no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. Edward tiene su vida y yo tengo la mía. Y aunque no quiero que se enfade conmigo, esto es algo que de verdad me importa. Es mi elección. Si hubiera sido más ambiciosa, habría utilizado mi título de psicología para algo más que para dar consejos de amor en una radio local -hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo al café-. No me malinterpretes. Me encanta mi trabajo y las ventajas de su celebridad, pero lo dejaría todo por enamorarme del hombre adecuado y tener hijos -al ver que Alice la miraba fijamente, añadió-: ¿Tan anticuado te parece, que te he dejado sin habla?  
Alice parpadeó y tragó saliva.  
-Sé lo que quieres decir -dijo con voz ronca.  
-Quiero ser madre -dijo Bella, mirándola a los ojos-. Quiero un hijo. Preferiría tener un marido que pensara que soy la pera, la mejor de todas las mujeres, y un certificado de matrimonio que lo probara. Pero no es un requisito imprescindible. Voy a tener mi propia familia.  
-Supongo que, teniendo unos padres tan buenos como los tuyos, es natural.  
Bella se encogió de hombros.  
-Puede que eso tenga algo que ver. Dios sabe que quiero a mis hermanos y hermanas y a mis sobrinos. Pero no es bastante. Estoy preparada para amar, Alice. Estoy lista.  
-¿Lista para qué?  
Ambas mujeres levantaron la vista. Edward estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta. Bella palideció, preguntándose cuánto habría escuchado.  
-Para unas vacaciones -mintió sonriendo.  
-Bueno, cuenta conmigo, Bella -dijo, entrando en la cocina. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y le guiñó el ojo a Alice-. Hola, Alice. Estás muy guapa.  
-Gracias, cielo, está bien oírlo de labios de un demonio tan apuesto como tú -dijo Alice, llevando la taza vacía al fregadero.  
Bella estiró el cuello para mirarlo. Reconoció la tensión en sus facciones.  
-¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?  
-No. Solo me pondría a cien -contestó, y luego olfateó el aire teatralmente-. ¿Qué se está cocinando?  
Bella se levantó.  
-Aaah, por eso pasaste por aquí. Para suplicar que te diéramos de comer, ¿eh?  
-Esperaba que te apiadaras de mí.  
-Me siento tan utilizada...  
-Eres más o menos la mejor cocinera que conozco.  
Ella se fue hacia el horno y lo miró por encima del hombro.  
-Aparte de mí y de mi madre, ¿cuántas mujeres han cocinado para ti?  
Él meditó la respuesta.  
-Ninguna, la verdad.  
-Entonces supongo que tendrás que conformarte con el chile del jardín de mi padre, Cullen-dijo ella, removiendo el chile y bajando el fuego.  
-Espero que te hayas traído el bicarbonato -dijo Alice.  
-Conozco a un médico que me lo da -replicó él, mirando fijamente la olla en el horno-. Aliméntame, mujer, te lo ruego.  
Bella le dio un codazo, sonriente.  
-Mira por dónde vas, tonto.  
A Edward le hizo gracia, por su pequeño tamaño. La observó moverse por la cocina y la ayudó a poner la mesa mientras Alice ponía el pan en el horno. Bella se dio cuenta de que la cocina era demasiado pequeña para los tres, les dio un refresco a cada uno y los mandó al porche trasero.  
Él se apoyó en la barandilla y miró a Alice Brandon. La había conocido en el instituto, poco después de conocer a Bella. Aunque solo era un par de años mayor que Bella, y él solía llamarle fraternalmente la gallina clueca, Alice era el epítome de la gracia sureña: bonita, educada, llevaba el pelo oscuro con un corte que le quedaba perfecto y las ropas de un color discreto y hechas a medida. Sin embargo, ningún hombre se dejaría intimidar por su elegante austeridad. Edward apostaba su salario a que sabía exactamente qué tenedor debía utilizar en un banquete, pero también la había visto despellejar un conejo más deprisa que el padre de Bella.  
Alice se había quedado viuda recientemente y era la propietaria de una empresa llamada Wife Incorporated, situada a las afueras de Savannah, que facilitaba esposas de alquiler de forma temporal. Sus empleadas hacían de canguros, amas de casa, ayudantes de un viudo, asesoras de bodas, incluso de vigilantes de niños para madres ocupadas. Tenían talento para esas actividades que suelen ir implícitas tras firmar el registro civil después de casarse. El negocio era todo un éxito. Alice y él charlaron un rato, y a él se le ocurrió de repente algo, pero no pudo darle vueltas en la cabeza. Su atención se dirigía constantemente hacia Bella. La miró fijamente a través de las puertas de cristal mientras ponía el pan tostado sobre la mesa. Estaba tan encantadora con sus vaqueros cortos y una camiseta, tan distinta de la mujer sexy vestida de negro de la noche anterior... El recuerdo le despertó el deseo de nuevo y supo que tenía que apartarse de ella durante una temporada hasta que pudiera controlar sus sentimientos y entendiera lo que le ocurría con ella. Especialmente cuando se había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que Mike Newton le estaría haciendo, y hacia la medianoche reconoció al final que estaba celoso. Era una emoción peligrosa a la que tenía que enfrentarse por primera vez. Además, se preguntó por qué le ocurría entonces, cuando ella había estado tan cerca de él durante casi toda su vida. Y sabía que lo que sentía iba más allá de la atracción sexual. No podía entenderlo.  
Su mirada se posó sobre ella, que llenaba los vasos de agua. Había pensado mucho sobre lo que ella le dijera la noche anterior respecto a las mujeres con las que solía salir. Admitió que Tanya no le había apoyado mucho y que no se había dado cuenta de que su carrera lo era todo para él. Estaba harto de que le rompieran el corazón porque no entendieran eso, y decidió estar solo durante un tiempo, para averiguar por qué elegía siempre a la mujer equivocada. Para comprobar si Bella tenía razón.  
Como si intuyera que pensaba en ella, Bella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Algo le golpeó en el centro del pecho. Le devolvió la sonrisa, convencido de que necesitaba imperativamente apartarse de ella. Debía dejar de pasarse por allí, mendigando comidas y contándole sus penas.  
-Dame una de las tarjetas de la empresa, Alice -dijo, apartando la vista abruptamente.  
Tomó la tarjeta grabada, se la metió en el bolsillo de la camisa y le dio un sorbo al refresco, sin responder a la expresión interrogante de Alice. Una esposa de alquiler tendría todas las ventajas de una esposa, bueno, menos una, sin ningún dolor de corazón, sin sentirse atrapado, Y lo alejaría de Bella antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez y destruyera la única relación que lo había mantenido cuerdo durante quince años.

Por si no bastara con haber cumplido treinta años con toda la alharaca de una gran fiesta orquestada por Edward y su familia, Alice acababa de jugarle una mala pasada.  
-¿Se trata de una broma cruel? -le preguntó desde el móvil en la cocina de Edward.  
-Vamos, Bella, sabes que nunca haría eso, cariño. Solicitó nuestros servicios hace unos días y tú querías algo que te pillara cerca.  
-¡En los alrededores, no cerca de mi casa!  
-Era el único trabajo disponible cuyo horario te convenía -repuso Alice con calma-. Esto es perfecto. ¿Quién más lo conoce tan bien? Puedes hacerlo sin que se entere nunca de que eres tú.  
Alice seguía igual de optimista que siempre, pensó Bella.  
-Lo sé, pero... -vaciló, pensando en el dinero para la clínica.  
-Puedo conseguirte otra cosa en tu zona, Bella, pero podría llevarme algún tiempo.  
Bella suspiró, mirando a su alrededor.  
-Al menos no es un completo desastre -murmuró-. Y sé dónde están las cosas.  
-Estupendo, entonces cobrarás bien por poco trabajo.  
Bella se mostró conforme y se despidió. Investigó en la alacena que había debajo del fregadero en busca de productos de limpieza, y luego en el frigorífico y el congelador, bastante desprovistos, en busca de algo para la cena. Dios mío, pensó, no era de extrañar que se pasara por su casa tan a menudo. Pobrecito, ni siquiera sabía hacer bien la compra. ¡A su edad! Bella colocó la carne congelada sobre la encimera y luego se puso a limpiar. No se le hizo extraño, pero atacar las pelusas supuso todo un desafío. Acabó a primeras horas de la tarde, exhausta, pero satisfecha. Un pollo y unos muslos de pato se cocían a fuego lento en una cacerola de barro que había encontrado aún sin desembalar. No pudo evitar darle un toque personal al lugar. Después de todo, era la casa de Edward. Se merecía algo especial.  
Unas horas más tarde, Edward entró en su casa e inspiró hondo. Algo olía maravillosamente bien. Comida caliente, pensó sonriente. Dejando su maletín en la puerta, investigó rápidamente por toda la casa e inmediatamente notó que la barandilla de la escalera brillaba y que los suelos relucían. La casa olía a limón y a pollo cocido, y se le hizo la boca agua. Había vino puesto a enfriar, y su «esposa» había llenado el frigorífico de comida. No le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a aquello. Todas las ventajas y ninguna de las obligaciones.  
Se aflojó la corbata y entró en su habitación, sintiéndose algo invadido cuando vio la ropa limpia bien doblada en los cajones y las camisas planchadas y colgadas en el armario. Pero era un alivio no tener que ir a la caza de alguna limpia o acordarse de ir a la tintorería a recogerlas. Era como vivir en un hotel. Hasta su maquinilla de afeitar, la espuma y la loción estaban colocadas en orden. Pensó que no era normal que una mujer de la limpieza hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero qué sabría él, al fin y al cabo.  
Vaya, le debía una a Alice. Volvió a la cocina, se sirvió la cena y encendió la televisión, luego se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en el sofá para comer. Aquello era el paraíso de un soltero, pensó. Pero a mitad de su cena, Edward se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Se sintió de repente terriblemente solo, y estiró el brazo hacia el teléfono por instinto. Se detuvo. Aunque quería hablar con Bella, lo más probable era que estuviera durmiendo, ya que trabajaba en la radio desde las doce hasta las cinco de la mañana. Además, el motivo para alquilar una esposa había sido el de poner algo de distancia entre ellos.  
Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Recordó la noche en que se vistió de punta en blanco para ver a Mike y se preguntó si aún saldría con él. Al pensar en ella con Mike se le encogió el estómago. Sintiéndose vacío y enfadado, dejó el plato sobre la mesa. Bella había estado ahí durante la mayor parte de su vida, excluyendo el tiempo que estuvo como residente interno en un hospital de California. Pero incluso entonces habían mantenido el contacto, además de verse en vacaciones. Aun así, durante los dos últimos años desde que volviera a casa, él se había sentido distinto. No había sido consciente de ese cambio hasta la noche anterior, cuando la vio prepararse para su cita. Por primera vez la vio como a una mujer, no como a una amiga.  
Genial. Había intentado evitar esa situación desde el instituto. Había controlado su libido y flirteado con ella solo de vez en cuando, sintiéndose honrado por su amistad. Su cara le vino a la mente, su sonrisa, la curva generosa de su boca. Se preguntó cómo sería besarla profundamente, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, probar el sabor de su piel. Edward se inclinó sobre las rodillas y apoyó la cara sobre las manos. Aquello no estaba bien. No podía arriesgar su relación con ella. Porque sabía que si lo estropeaba todo, lo intentaba con ella y ella lo rechazaba, perdería algo más que a su mejor amiga. Perdería a la única familia que había tenido desde el día en que su madre lo dejó en el colegio y nunca volvió a buscarlo.

-Gracias por su llamada.  
-No, gracias a usted -dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea antes de colgar.  
Bella sonrió. Al menos esa noche ayudaba a alguien con su vida amorosa.  
-Están escuchando MAFE a medianoche en la cadena KROC. Aquí Isabella Swan acompañándolos hasta que el sol vuelva a brillar sobre el horizonte -giró el dial, dio paso a una canción de música country y la luz se apagó en su mesa de control.  
«Un momento», pensó, «solo necesito un momento para relajarme». Se arrellanó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, agotada por el doble trabajo de cada jornada. Hacer de esposa temporal para poder ser madre le estaba resultando duro. Era casi irónico, si lo pensaba detenidamente. Pero no era el trabajo en sí, sino las horas. Dormía poco más de cuatro horas al día. Necesitaba el dinero y necesitaba dormir más. Había rechazado dos citas esa semana porque sabía que no pasaría de los entremeses, y dar con la cara en el plato no causaría una buena impresión. Aunque tampoco le importaba mucho. Se pasaba todo el tiempo que estaba con otro hombre comparándolo mentalmente con Edward, lo cual resultaba irritante. ¿Sería porque el único hombre en el que confiaba, además de su padre, era Edrward? ¿O simplemente que a este último ya lo conocía, y con los otros tenía que mostrar todavía su buena cara, y viceversa? Por no hablar de que descubrir el tipo de cosas que a una mujer le sacan de quicio no le parecía una perspectiva muy excitante. ¿Estaría el problema en su corazón? La espiral inesperada de pensamientos y sentimientos, todos con un mismo desenlace, le preocupaba. Se sobresaltó al oír un repiqueteo en el cristal. Se enderezó rápidamente y miró al joven productor, Eric, que la miraba desde su cubículo con el ceño fruncido; luego, encendió el intercomunicador, ya que la canción estaba todavía en el aire.  
-Despierta, Bella. Te quedan dos minutos.  
Ella asintió entre bostezos.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes un aspecto fatal.  
-¡Vaya! Siempre puedo contar contigo para un cumplido o dos, ¿eh, Eric?  
-Quería decir que... -se sonrojó el joven.  
-Tranquilo. Sé lo que querías decir. Y me miro en el espejo de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?  
Bella se sirvió más café, le dio un sorbo, y volvió a recostarse en el asiento, justo cuando la canción terminaba. Habló en el micrófono, con voz suave y grave, para tranquilizar a los que la estuvieran escuchando a aquellas horas. Cuando acabó su turno, dejó el estudio y condujo con cuidado a casa para darse una ducha reconfortante. Todavía tenía que arreglar la casa de Edward antes de que él volviera de trabajar. Como ya llevaba dos semanas haciéndolo, estaba bastante limpia, y solo tenía que mantenerla así. También dejaría un mensaje en su contestador diciendo que mañana no iría a trabajar. Tocaba comida china y vídeos con él. Era una de las pocas veces que podía verlo y, además, necesitaba descansar.  
Un par de horas más tarde, había terminado. Estaba garabateando una nota, procurando disimular su letra, cuando oyó el motor de su coche. La invadió el pánico por temor a ser descubierta. Se guardó los borradores de la nota en el bolsillo, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Le dio tiempo a oír su llave en la cerradura antes de cerrar la puerta. No respiró con tranquilidad hasta que se encontró conduciendo dos calles más abajo.  
Edward entró en la cocina y frunció el ceño al detectar una fragancia a fresas que le era vagamente familiar. Se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era la mujer que cocinaba sus platos favoritos y que sabía qué vino prefería? Miró a la mesa, donde la vajilla estaba puesta elegantemente para uno. Parecía ridículo que se preocupara tanto por él. Doblaba las toallas pequeñas y las servilletas en forma de cisne, apilaba el correo cuidadosamente en su escritorio, dejaba cuencos de potpurrí con aroma de canela en lugares discretos... Hasta sus cajas de cereales estaban ordenadas según su tamaño. Eso le hacía sonreír. No creía que hubiera nadie en el mundo que lo hiciera salvo Bella y él.  
Vio la nota, la leyó, y pensó que mañana le tocaba arreglárselas solo. No importaba. Tenía cena con Bella. La noche de comida china y vídeos era el único momento de la semana en el que podían hablar y estar juntos. Pero mientras se servía la comida que su esposa de alquiler le había dejado caliente, pensó en la prudencia de estar a solas con Bella. En la oscuridad. En un sofá.  
No podía permitir que Bella notara el cambio de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Su amistad corría peligro.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Hola -saludó Edward, entrando en casa de Bella la noche siguiente, sin llamar.  
Ella se levantó del sofá, sonriente, y se acercó.  
-Hola -dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Llegas tarde.  
Él le entregó las bolsas de comida china y la siguió hasta el salón.  
-Tuve un caso de urgencia en el hospital.  
-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Bella, preocupada.  
-Sí. Creo que estuve con el futuro presidente de los Estados Unidos. Te aseguro que ese chico de diez años era más listo que el hambre. Era como hablar con un adulto.  
Ella sonrió, sentándose en el sofá. Eso era algo que le gustaba de Edward, que le encantaban los niños. Era una pena que no quisiera ser padre. Se quedó inmóvil. «Oh, no te atrevas a abrir esa puerta», pensó, colocando los platos.  
-Podría haberse hecho el diagnóstico él mismo, ¿no?  
Se sentó junto a ella y tomó un recipiente de papel que despedía un olor delicioso.  
-Sí, pero colocar el hueso de la pierna en su sitio le hubiera costado un poco.  
Edward llenó los platos después de darle un mordisco a un rollito de huevo. La miró mientras cerraba los recipientes y se fijó en que llevaba puesta la pulsera que le regaló por su cumpleaños. La pulsera de diamantes refulgía sobre su piel blanca. Recordó sus protestas de que era demasiado extravagante, pero cuando se trataba de ella, él creía que bueno era poco. Y le proporcionaba un gran placer verla con la pulsera puesta. No se la había quitado desde que se la regaló.  
-Dime qué te apetece ver esta noche. ¿Ensalada de tiros? ¿Romance? ¿Comedia? -preguntó Bella, señalando la pila de vídeos.  
Él examinó los títulos, escogió una película y la metió en el magnetoscopio.  
-Te sorprenderá.  
-Pareces muy satisfecho, Edward. ¿En qué piensas?  
-He alquilado una esposa de Wife Incorporated.  
-¿En serio? -comentó, con la vista fija en el plato-. ¿Y?  
-Es genial. Tengo todos los beneficios sin ninguno de los agobios.  
-Bueno, ves, te lo dije. Un hombre que piensa que el matrimonio es agobiante es que realmente no quiere casarse.  
Él la observó, preocupado.  
-Habla -lo instó ella-. Algo te carcome. Puedo leerlo en tus ojos.  
Edward suspiró y se reclinó en el sofá.  
-Tengo que decirte que... como oyente de tu programa, me pareció que ayer por la noche estabas horrible. Tu voz sonaba ronca y tartamudeaste varias veces con esas entradas publicitarias.  
Bella se calentó. ¡Estaba cansada porque había estado limpiando y cocinando para él y lo que de verdad quería era gritarle que dejara de darle tanto trabajo!  
-Algunos tenemos un mal día, Edward.  
-Tú no. Al menos no en el aire.  
-Sí, claro -bufó ella-. «Querida Bella, soluciona mis problemas en dos minutos sin conocer la historia entera, pero no te preocupes».  
No era la primera vez que lamentaba estar desperdiciando su título de psicología en lugar de tener una consulta de nueve a cinco.  
-Vamos, solo es un entretenimiento.  
-La gente se lo toma en serio -dijo él, odiando resultar tan tajante.  
-Sí, y esa misma gente cree también en la videncia por teléfono.  
-Como médico que soy, debo advertirte que tienes mal aspecto y necesitas descansar.  
¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba esa semana en ser tan honesto con ella?  
-Déjame en paz, Edward. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.  
-Bella, solo estoy tratando de señalar...  
-Que parezco un muerto viviente. Lo que una necesita oír.  
Enfadada, detuvo la película, que aún no había llegado a los créditos del principio.  
-Eh, eh -la tranquilizó, dejando el plato y acercándose a ella-. ¿Qué te pasa?  
Su tono le quitó el enfado y solo quedó el agotamiento.  
-Nada, estoy cansada. Y sí, he dormido. Ahora, ¿me dejarás tranquila?  
Él la miró fijamente. Ella gruñó.  
-Lo siento -reconoció, dándole palmaditas en la mano.  
Le hubiera gustado decirle cómo se sentía, pero ni siquiera lo sabía. Estaba confundida. Antes sí le ayudaba hablar de sus cosas con Edward, pero aquello... todavía no podía compartirlo con él. Ni sabía cuándo podría. Estaba engañando a su mejor amigo y se sentía peor después de haberse enfadado, sobre todo cuando él la estaba mirando con preocupación.  
Edward trató de no fruncir el ceño, pero ella le ocultaba algo. No tenían muchos secretos entre sí y no le gustaba que ella lo estuviera dejando fuera de aquello. Le dolía. Pero sabía que no debía presionarla. Cuando estuviera preparada, se lo diría. Con resolución, alcanzó su plato otra vez, se sacó los zapatos, se acomodó en el sofá y reinició la película.  
Comieron en silencio, pero poco a poco la tensión se fue evaporando. Se rieron, comentaron algunas escenas, riéndose de los endebles diálogos, y cuando acabó la película, recogieron la mesa y pusieron otra.  
Él observaba cómo Arnold Schwarzenegger demolía otra ciudad para cazar al malo cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. La miró y sonrió. Estaba profundamente dormida. Cuando se acercó aún más para rodearla con el brazo, ella se acurrucó, transmitiéndole su calor corporal. Él suspiró por el simple placer de estar así, viendo la película. Sin embargo, mucho después de que esta hubiera acabado, Edward seguía abrazado a ella, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan tranquilo y satisfecho. Y qué iba a hacer al respecto.

Había perdido la pulsera. La que Edward le había regalado. Bella la buscó, frenética, por toda la casa. Había mirado incluso en el estudio hasta que recordó que la llevaba puesta cuando se fue de la emisora. Atemorizada, arrancó los cojines del sofá para ver si estaba debajo, pero no había nada. Nada. Dios mío, nunca debería haberla aceptado. Era típico de ella perder algo que valoraba tanto. Se le saltaron las lágrimas al pensar que tendría que asistir a la fiesta benéfica del hospital Candler con Edward aquella misma noche y él estaría al caer.  
Se levantó y miró en la cocina. De repente, introdujo la mano en el sumidero del fregadero, con la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero fue en vano. Con un gemido de desesperación, abrió el armario de debajo del fregadero y lo miró fijamente, antes de ir por la caja de las herramientas. Después colocó un trapo en el suelo para no manchar el vestido, cerró la llave del agua y desenroscó la junta de la tubería. Inmersa en el trabajo, oyó de repente:  
-Cielo santo, Bella. Lo que hay que ver.  
Ella se sobresaltó y le invadió la pena. Era Edward. Pensó en fingir que no ocurría nada, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba, no iba a encontrar el modo.  
Edward se inclinó y le echó un vistazo a la tubería.  
-Buen momento para hacer arreglos.  
«Especialmente con un vestido de noche rojo», pensó, deslizando la mirada por sus piernas. Se preguntó caprichosamente si llevaría el tipo de medias que había llevado cuando salió con Mike. Meneó la cabeza.  
-Bella, esto es absurdo.  
Ella hipó, con la cara ladeada.  
-Vuelve dentro de una hora.  
-No puedo. Se supone que debemos estar allí dentro de media hora. Pertenezco a la junta directiva. Necesito estar allí para la presentación.  
-Sí -murmuró ella-. Lo sé.  
Él la sacó.  
-¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir de ahí, por amor de Dios?  
Suspirando, Bella dejó el trapo a un lado y salió. Edward la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella se soltó inmediatamente y se apartó. Como no quería mirarlo aún, se dedicó a alisarse el vestido.  
-Bueno, pareces estar lista -dijo él escépticamente.  
-Lo estoy. Solo necesito un minuto para refrescarme.  
Edward miró el lío que había bajo el fregadero.  
-¿Y necesitabas reparar las tuberías antes de irte?  
-Es una cosa de chicas, no lo entenderías.  
Se apresuró a salir de la cocina, subió para tomar el bolso y el chal, y entró en el baño para refrescarse los ojos. Era idiota, pensó. ¿Qué estaría pensando Edward? Se retocó el maquillaje, se volvió a pintar los labios y se cepilló el pelo. Iba a subirse las medias, cuando vio que él aparecía en el marco de la puerta.  
-¿Vas a decirme por qué estabas bajo el fregadero con un vestido de noche? -preguntó suavemente-. Porque no le he visto nada malo a la cañería.  
-No harías correr el agua, ¿verdad?  
-No -dijo él precavidamente, frunciendo el ceño.  
Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
-Estabas buscando algo.  
Bella asintió, incapaz de confesarle que había perdido su regalo. Se le encogía el corazón solo de pensarlo.  
-¿No sería por casualidad... -dijo, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo- ...esto?  
La pulsera de diamantes le colgaba de un dedo.  
-Oh, gracias a Dios -exclamó, acercándose inmediatamente para recogerla-. Creí que la había perdido para siempre.  
Ella examinó el cierre.  
-Lo he arreglado -dijo, ayudándola a ponerse la pulsera. Las manos de Bella temblaban-. Solo es una pulsera.  
-No, no lo es. Para mí no tiene precio -dijo ella, con voz temblorosa.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó suavemente.  
-Porque tú me la regalaste.  
Las palabras de Bella le calentaron el corazón, pero como ella seguía con la vista fija en su muñeca, le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.  
-¿No vas a preguntarme dónde la encontré?  
-¿Dónde? -preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, asustada.  
-En mi casa, Bella. De hecho, estaba enganchada en mi edredón -dijo, observando que ella palidecía-. Veamos, no has estado en mi casa desde hace un tiempo. Y estoy seguro de que no has estado en mi cama.  
Bella sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.  
-Así que eso solo puede significar una cosa -concluyó él.  
-¿Y qué es? -preguntó ella, rezando para que no la hubiera descubierto, aun sabiendo que así era.  
Edward se acercó aún más y la miró.  
-¿Por qué has aceptado otro empleo como esposa de alquiler a mi servicio?  
Bella abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. A él se le oscureció la mirada, que se clavó en ella como un cristal verde.  
-¿Y por qué demonios me mentiste al respecto?  
-No te he mentido exactamente -replicó ella, levantando el mentón.  
-¿Simplemente no te tomaste la molestia de decírmelo?  
-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.  
-Sí. Lo sé, pero eso no explica por qué me lo has ocultado. Aun así, debería haberme dado cuenta. ¿Quién si no tú iba a saber cuáles son mis platos favoritos? -suspiró-. Pero deberías habérmelo dicho.  
-No era asunto tuyo -dijo ella, pasando junto a él.  
Bella entró en el dormitorio, con él pisándole los talones.  
-Eres mi amiga. Si necesitabas dinero, ¿por qué no acudiste a mí?  
-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? Soy capaz de ganármelo -y al ver su expresión, continuó-: Puedo cuidar de mí misma, Edward. Y saldré adelante. Solo me llevará un tiempo.  
«Quizá cuando mi hijo haya acabado la universidad», pensó. Oh, no quería discutir más. Sabía que él no la dejaría en paz hasta que le hubiera confesado todos los detalles como una tonta cotorra. Le sorprendía que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Claro que sabía que a él no le iba a gustar su idea de tener un hijo sin un padre. Trataría de convencerla para no hacerlo porque él creció sin padres, pasando de una familia adoptiva a un orfanato, para acabar en un reformatorio. Lo que significaba que habría estado a un solo paso de ir a la cárcel si no hubiera enderezado su vida.  
-Déjame ayudarte, Bells.  
Se derretía cada vez que la llamaba así, lo que reafirmaba su decisión de no decírselo aún. Quería tener una familia antes de tener cincuenta y descubrir que se le había pasado la oportunidad.  
-Maldito sea tu orgullo -dijo él, herido y malhumorado.  
-Edward, cariño, ¿me habrías contratado como ama de casa de haberlo sabido?  
-Demonios, no. Te habría dado el dinero.  
-Así que no te importaba para nada ignorar quién era la misteriosa chica de la limpieza hasta que descubriste que era yo.  
-Sí, pero...  
-Déjame hacer esto a mi manera -lo interrumpió-. Sé que te puedes permitir cualquier cosa, pero yo no. Y si me despides, iré a trabajar para otra persona.  
Suspiró, se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros.  
-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza -esbozó una sonrisa-. Debería haberlo visto venir. Nadie salvo tú y yo pone sus cajas de cereales por orden de altura.  
Ella se echó a reír, aliviada.  
-Somos un caso, ¿verdad?  
-Sí -le dio un beso en la frente y luego la abrazó.  
La oyó suspirar levemente y sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura. El deseo lo invadió y aunque sabía que aquello no era prudente, necesitaba abrazarla y sentir que ella lo necesitaba.  
-¿Estamos bien entonces?  
Él le pasó la mano por la espalda.  
-Desde luego que sí. O al menos lo estaremos si me prometes que vas a dormir más y que no te dejarás la piel limpiando mi casa.  
-Lo prometo. ¿Ahora va todo bien?  
-Puedes estar segura. Hemos pasado por cosas peores, ¿no?  
Bella se apartó, sonriendo dubitativamente, como forzada, y él trató de no fruncir el ceño.  
-Bueno, mi pequeña ama de casa, será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde -dijo, saliendo de la habitación-. Te espero abajo.  
Ella se quedó petrificada cuando se marchó, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando se quedara embarazada y él le preguntara quién era el padre. No quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que la mentira acabaría por explotarle en la cara. A lo mejor, pensó, en el tiempo que le llevara conseguir el dinero para las operaciones encontraba al Señor Apropiado, se enamoraba de él y formaba una familia. Sabía que se estaba haciendo ilusiones, pero no podía evitarlo. Comprobó su imagen en el espejo y salió.  
Edward la esperaba de pie, al final de las escaleras. El corazón de Bella dio un salto al verlo. Tenía un aura que imponía, y a pesar de la corbata y el esmoquin, en los ojos todavía se veía al chico duro que sabia desenvolverse con una navaja como la mayoría de los niños lo hacían con las llaves del coche familiar. La gente de su entorno no conocía los detalles de su pasado como ella. «Ha llegado tan lejos...», pensó. Y lo quería aún más por ello.  
Se detuvo un momento. Como a un hermano. Sí, lo quería como a un hermano, se recordó, rechazando los sentimientos de la semana anterior.  
-¿Estas bien? -inquirió él con voz suave.  
Cuando vio que su mirada se deslizaba sobre ella, deseó que todo fuera distinto, que él no fuera tan buen amigo y confidente y que no estuviera en contra de ser padre. «Ni se te ocurra», se advirtió. Lo último que arriesgaría en el mundo sería a Edward.

Bella dejó los papeles de la clínica en la mesilla de su dormitorio y se quitó la chaqueta de lino. Ya había tenido la primera cita con el especialista, al fin. Había rellenado los formularios y estudiado las fichas con los perfiles de los hombres que habían donado esperma. Todavía no se había decidido ni había reunido aún el dinero suficiente para llevar a cabo la primera operación, pero sabía que en cuanto pudiera prever con certeza cuál era su ciclo menstrual, lo haría. Había dejado de tomar la píldora hacía tan solo dos meses y su médico no quería que hubiera ningún efecto secundario que pudiera retrasar el proceso. Se sentía ilusionada. Había comido con Alice y las dos habían paseado por las calles, viendo tiendas de juguetes y de ropa infantil, echando incluso una ojeada a una tienda premamá. No compró nada porque andaba mal de dinero, pero se emocionó al ver un par de patucos de encaje en una tienda.  
Sonó el teléfono. Edward había perdido las llaves de casa y le pedía que le dejara la copia con la que entraba a limpiar. Ella le dijo que se pasara por allí y colgó. Miró la hora y se dirigió apresuradamente al baño. Dios mío, pensó, su cita estaría allí en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Sería esta una predicción de futuro? Siempre con retraso porque quería tener un hijo. Media hora más tarde, se estaba poniendo unos vaqueros cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.  
-Entra, Edward -dijo en voz alta, alcanzando una camiseta.  
Edward se quedó helado al ver la espalda desnuda de Bella mientras se ponía la camiseta y se la metía por dentro de los pantalones. ¿Por qué se vestía delante de él con tanta tranquilidad?  
-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?  
Ella se dio la vuelta.  
-Vienes de nuevo en mal momento, cariño -se sentó en la cama, se puso las sandalias y revisó su bolso para ver si tenía pañuelos de papel, ya que se suponía que la película que iban a ver era de las lacrimógenas-. Pero te he dejado un cocido de pollo en el horno.  
-Gracias. Seguro que está muy bueno, pero... -él pensó que estaba preciosa y notó que tenía prisa-. ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Otra vez?  
-¿Otra vez? Vaya, mira quién habla, el señor de una mujer por semana.  
-Touché -dijo él, meneando la cabeza. Aquel era el viejo Edward, pensó. No echaba de menos estar saliendo con alguien-, Bella, ¿las llaves?  
Ella le señaló la mesilla con el dedo y luego aspiró profundamente y se apresuró a cruzar la habitación justo cuando él se fijaba en los folletos. Edward tomó las llaves y su mano se inmovilizó en el aire.  
-¿Qué demonios es esto?  
-Nada -contestó ella, tratando de arrebatarle los papeles.  
Su expresión se endureció cuando abrió el folleto y leyó su contenido.  
-¿Inseminación artificial? Dime que no estás pensando en hacer esto.  
Su voz sonó dura y fría, como cuando era un adolescente rebelde.  
Bella se preparó para la discusión que podría cambiar su relación con él para siempre.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bella le quitó los papeles y la copia de su expediente médico y los metió en el cajón.  
-No los tendría si no fuera a hacerlo.  
Edward palideció.  
-Por eso necesitabas otro trabajo.  
Ella asintió.  
-¿Tan decidida estás?  
Bella sostuvo su mirada, disgustada porque la discusión estuviera teniendo lugar tan pronto y en tan mal momento. Su cita estaría a punto de llegar y no quería que nadie se enterara del asunto todavía. Especialmente su familia. Sus hermanas lo entenderían, su madre a lo mejor, pero a su padre le daría un ataque, al igual que a sus hermanos. Y entonces Edward contaría con aliados.  
-¿Cómo puedes querer tener un hijo sin un padre?  
La amargura de su voz le dolió más que la imagen que daba a entender.  
-Quiero una familia, Edward, y no quiero tener cincuenta años y estar cambiando pañales.  
-¿Así que someterás a un niño a una vida sin un padre solo para que tú seas feliz?  
Ella se ofendió.  
-No se trata de eso. Quiero ser lo suficientemente joven como para disfrutar de mis hijos mientras aún son pequeños. Y no estoy sometiendo a mi hijo a nada excepto al amor que voy a darle.  
-Vaya, yo me pasé la vida sin ninguno de mis padres, y no fue muy divertido.  
-Ya sé que no lo fue. Yo estaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Y este hijo me tendrá a mí y a mi familia -replicó-. Y a ti también.  
-Criar a un hijo ya resulta bastante duro en el mejor de los casos, Bella. Lo compruebo cada día.  
Cuando pensaba en los niños a los que no podía ayudar y miraba a sus padres a la cara para decirles que sus hijos iban a morir o estarían mutilados de por vida, Edward sabía que no quería ser padre. Tampoco es que hubiera visto de cerca a unos padres hacerlo bien, a excepción de lo que había experimentado en casa de los padres de Bella.  
-Lo sé. Y sé cómo te duele a veces. Pero tú no quieres tener hijos y por eso no te lo he dicho. Sabía que te pondrías hecho una fiera.  
-¡No me estoy poniendo hecho una fiera! -gritó. Luego, desvió la mirada y trató de calmarse-. Estoy tratando de entenderlo.  
-No puedes -dijo ella, y al ver que se ofendía añadió-: Tú eres hombre. Ni siquiera quieres tener hijos propios. ¿Cómo vas a saber lo que es querer sostener a tu propio hijo en los brazos en vez de a sobrinos y sobrinas?  
Se estaba engañando a sí mismo, pensó. Él era un médico cariñoso, pero a causa de su pasado difícil y de la falta de amor en su infancia, no podía ver el ansia que ella tenía de ser madre.  
-¿Pero sin un marido? ¿Sin ni siquiera un compañero?  
-No necesito un marido. Seré una gran madre cuando llegue el momento.  
Al ver que a Bella se le quebraba la voz, se acercó a ella.  
-Sé que lo serás. Pero, ¿por qué adelantarte a los acontecimientos? Actúas como si no te quedara ninguna oportunidad. Todavía eres joven.  
-Tengo treinta años y estoy harta de esperar que aparezca el hombre apropiado. ¿Quién me dice que un tío lo haría bien, de todos modos? Y me pone enferma dar consejos a la gente en la radio para que luchen por lo que quieren y no hacerlo yo misma.  
Ella lo miró y por un momento se le ocurrió que el único hombre con el que consideraría un futuro nunca se comprometería para siempre. Se masajeó la frente y descartó la idea. Edward era su mejor amigo y tener un hijo con él era imposible.  
Sonó el timbre.  
-No tengo tiempo para hablar de esto ahora -le dijo Bella.  
Tomó el bolso y salió de la habitación. Él la siguió por las escaleras.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Salir a buscar donantes que quieran ser papas?  
Al final de las escaleras, ella se giró y lo miró con dureza.  
-Debería romperte los dientes por decir eso, Edward Cullen.  
Se lo merecía, pensó él, pero no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza, sobre todo cuando ella había estado saliendo mucho últimamente.  
-Entonces contesta a la pregunta.  
-Creía que me respetabas -dijo ella, herida.  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero él la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.  
-Te respeto, Bells, ya lo sabes. Por eso no puedo entender por qué no dejas que esto suceda simplemente con naturalidad.  
Bella soltó un bufido. A veces los hombres no tenían ni idea.  
-He estado esperando con naturalidad, y francamente, no veo por qué un hombre en mi vida supone alguna diferencia en que yo quiera tener o no una familia -y con los brazos en jarras, añadió a voz en grito-: ¿Realmente crees que me iría alegremente a la cama con un hombre para quedarme embarazada a propósito y que luego no se lo diría? ¡No me estoy acostando con mis citas! -bajó la voz y lo miró-. Y no es asunto tuyo si lo hago.  
Edward la miró como un cazador a su presa.  
-Soy tu mejor amigo. Sí es asunto mío, y no sé qué es peor, si un donante al que conoces y que no quieres que participe más allá de un momento de placer en el huerto...  
-Debería darte un puñetazo por decir eso...  
-...o que vayas a meterte el esperma de un extraño en el cuerpo, y críes a su hijo.  
-Mi hijo -recalcó ella con fiereza.  
No la estaba escuchando. Había tenido un trauma durante años y no podía ver más allá. Nunca podría.  
-Por no hablar del derecho de este hombre a saber...  
-No -lo interrumpió ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Sin derechos. Los rechazó al firmar los papeles. Se trata de mi cuerpo, mi vida y mi decisión, y no voy a discutirlo contigo.  
-¿Vas a dejarme fuera porque tengo una opinión?  
-No, pero tú estás satisfecho con cuidar niños sin tener los tuyos propios. Esa es tu elección, no la mía.  
-Eso es porque soy la única persona con la que puedo contar cuando algo va mal.  
-Vaya, muchas gracias, Cullen.  
Edward gruñó, con el corazón en un puño. Sabía que ella nunca le haría a un niño lo que sus padres hicieron con él.  
-Bella.  
Ella fingió que no estaba dolida.  
-Mira, si pudiera tener a alguien que se comprometiera conmigo, genial. Pero ahora mismo no es así, así que déjame en paz, Edward -sonó el timbre de nuevo-. Tengo que irme.  
Abrió la puerta de un tirón y encontró a James «el grande» al otro lado, sonriente.  
-¿Llego en mal momento? -dijo James-. ¿O preferirían hablar de lo que quiera que estén hablando aquí fuera, en el jardín, para que se enteren en toda la ciudad?  
Bella miró a Edward por encima del hombro mientras se colocaba el bolso.  
-Esta discusión ha terminado.  
-Desde luego que no.  
Ella levantó el mentón y le lanzó una mirada muy clara. Se estaría pasando de la raya si decía otra palabra.  
-Cierra con llave cuando te vayas -dijo, cerrando la puerta y marchándose con James.  
Edward se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes. Hacía tiempo que no discutían así, y todavía trataba de asimilarlo.  
Un hijo. La idea lo dejaba helado. En realidad, no sabía qué le inquietaba más, que ella quisiera tener un hijo sin un padre, o que tuviera previsto hacerlo sin incluirlo. Él no pudo quedarse en casa dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Paseó durante media hora antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de los Swan. Charlie y Renee, los padres de Bella, enseguida lo invitaron a cenar. Rosalie, la hermana de Bella, su marido, Emmett, y sus hijos también estaban allí, así como uno de los hermanos de Bella y su familia. Era viernes por la noche, día de ritual en el que la casa se llenaba de algarabía y gente. A Edward le encantaba. Era como estar en casa.  
Estaban todos en el patio trasero, donde el aroma de costillas en la barbacoa impregnaba el aire. Las antorchas iluminaban el jardín bien cuidado de Renee y evitaban que se acercaran los mosquitos.  
Edward dejó de jugar al béisbol con David, pasándole la pelota al abuelo Charlie, y se acercó a Emmett.  
-El chico va a ser toda una estrella -comentó.  
-Sí, bueno, esperemos que se haga millonario y mantenga a sus padres de por vida -dijo Rosalie al pasar con los platos sucios hacia la casa.  
Emmett se rió, le guiñó el ojo a su mujer y se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista. Le ofreció a Edward una cerveza helada y se sentaron en la mesa a ver jugar a los niños con su abuelo.  
-Bueno, ¿y cuál es el sabor de esta semana en el menú del Doctor Cullen, el seductor de la ciudad?  
Edward soltó un bufido. Emmett y Jasper le pinchaban constantemente con el asunto de las mujeres.  
-Ninguno, la verdad.  
Emmett arqueó las cejas. Edward le explicó que estaba bastante ocupado, algo que a las mujeres no parecía gustarles mucho. Prefirió no decirle que había dejado de salir con ellas porque estaba harto de dejarlas o que lo dejaran. Su carrera era más importante.  
-Lo que necesitas, Edward, es encontrar a alguien que te guste tanto o más que tu trabajo.  
-No es posible.  
-Es lo que pensaba -contestó Emmett, divertido.  
Rosalie llegó con un pastel que se bamboleaba en una mano, y tenedores y platos de cartón en la otra. Emmet dejó la cerveza en la mesa y corrió en su ayuda. Liberándola de la mitad de su carga, le robó un beso y le susurró algo al oído que le hizo sonreír y apartarlo juguetonamente de un codazo. Edward se sintió casi celoso. Se levantó con la cerveza en la mano, y se apoyó contra el bajo muro de piedra que rodeaba el patio. Sonrió al ver la actividad que se desplegaba ante él. Los niños jugaban en el balancín de madera, Charlie le daba consejos a su nieto sobre la postura a la hora de batear, mientras la pequeña Lucia, la hermana de David, moldeaba castillos de arena con un cubo. Jasper, uno de los hermanos de Bella, se revolcaba en el suelo con sus hijos, mientras su mujer, Maria, charlaba con Rosalie. La madre de Bella los observaba a todos con la paciencia de una mujer que ha criado a sus hijos. Y a él.  
Edward recordó los tiempos en los que Charlie trataba de apartarlo de su hija. No podía culparlo por ello. No auguraba nada bueno, vestido siempre de negro, con el pelo en punta y un tatuaje que rimaba con su actitud de «estoy de vuelta de todo». Jasper lo amenazo con una paliza si no dejaba de enredarse con su hermanita, ante lo cual él replicó, moviendo solo los labios, que haría lo que le viniera en gana, y se armó una buena pelea.  
Había esperado que Jasper chillara para llamar la atención, y aquel habría sido el final de su relación con la familia. Pero la pelea era todavía un secreto bien guardado. Y sospechaba que tenía algo ver con el hecho de que Edward había podido con todos y había cortado a Jasper en el brazo. Pero allí no terminaron las cosas. Bella insistió en que no iba a abandonarlo. Había desafiado a su familia, sobre todo a su padre, para seguir siendo su amiga.  
No tenía ni idea del cambio en su vida que supuso para él aquel día después de la escuela. Cuando la vio acercarse con el uniforme de animadora, el corazón empezó a golpearle el pecho como un martillo. Le había pedido que la acompañara a casa, pretextando que un chico la molestaba, pero él sospechaba que la verdadera razón había sido pena, quizá, o curiosidad. No le importó. Una chica increíble a la que no conocía se dirigía a él. Él era mayor que ella, mayor que la mayoría de los chicos de su curso, porque entre huida y huida de familias adoptivas y orfanatos se había perdido dos años de escuela. Bella fue a él y permaneció a su lado. Su amistad había ido creciendo poco a poco. Ella lo buscaba a la entrada del colegio, hablaba con él y lo animó a entrar en el equipo de fútbol, donde hizo algunos amigos. Todavía había chicos que lo provocaban o que lo miraban con desprecio, pero Bella siempre hablaba con él, y cuando finalmente le contó cómo se sentía por haber sido abandonado, no le ridiculizó sino que lo abrazó y le dijo que nunca más estaría solo. Había querido besarla entonces. Mucho. Pero sabía que si lo hacía arruinaría su amistad, y él quería formar parte de su vida, formar parte de algo.  
Desde entonces había respetado su intimidad, así como ella había respetado la suya. Hasta que consiguió una beca y fue a la universidad habían sido inseparables; después, siguieron viéndose en vacaciones y un año fueron monitores en un campamento de verano. Y aunque en el tiempo en el que estuvo como residente se vieron cada vez menos, se hicieron cada vez más íntimos. Era sorprendente, por eso le dolía tanto que ella no contara tanto con él como hacía antes. Que ella quisiera tener un hijo sin un padre lo ponía nervioso, pero más aún que se lo hubiera ocultado.  
Y en aquellos momentos ella estaba con James y, bueno... por culpa de su imaginación enfermiza, él estaba allí. Pero conocía a Bella. No era tonta, nunca hacía las cosas impulsivamente, lo que quería decir que había pensado en eso de la inseminación artificial seriamente, y que había decidido, al parecer, no decírselo.  
-¡Tío Edward! ¡Atrápala!  
Edward levantó la vista y atrapó la pelota. Cuando la devolvió, la mano le picaba. «Toda una estrella», pensó. Observó con atención a las jóvenes parejas de la familia, viendo cómo se divertían con sus hijos y no separadamente. Tenían suerte. Su madre no había podido con él y lo abandonó cuando él era ya un niño crecidito. De su padre no recordaba apenas nada, excepto la impresión que dejaba el dorso de su mano. Pensar en Bella embarazada de un hombre sin nombre lo atormentaba, lo retrotraía a la cara borrosa del hombre que fue su padre. Recordó que solía soñar con que su papá volvía y lo sacaba del orfanato, y que le daba un hogar en el que podía echar raíces. Bella le había dado eso, pero iba a excluirlo de cualquier familia que fundara sola. «Está loca», pensó. Tenía que hacerle reconsiderar. Los niños ilegítimos solían venir por accidente, no de manera intencional. Eso era lo que le corroía las entrañas.

Dos días más tarde, Bella abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se evaporó.  
Desde que Edward la conocía, aquello no había sucedido nunca y le dolió en lo más hondo.  
-Aún estás enfadada conmigo.  
-Sí. Y además no vienes en buen momento.  
-¿Tienes compañía? -le preguntó él, espiando por el hueco de la puerta.  
Ella se movió para bloquearle la visión.  
-¿Quieres entrar a ver si tengo un hombre escondido bajo la cama, esperando a que se dispare su nivel de testosterona para hacerlo todo mío?  
-Muy gracioso -replicó él secamente.  
-No es gracioso. Me dijiste cosas bastante feas la otra noche.  
-Lo sé y lo siento -miró nervioso hacia la calle-. ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?  
Ella lo miró fijamente, indecisa. Él esperó con el corazón en un puño. «Maldición, está realmente enfadada», pensó. Finalmente, ella se apartó y le indicó que pasara. Edward volvió a respirar. No era precisamente la más cálida de las bienvenidas, pero se lo merecía.  
-No puedes seguir enfadada para siempre.  
-¿Te apuestas algo? -replicó ella, cerrando la puerta.  
Él suspiró.  
-¿No podemos hablar de esto racionalmente?  
-Tú nunca eres racional si se trata de niños con un solo padre -lo dejó allí y se dirigió a la cocina.  
Edward la siguió.  
-Eh, sé que hay gente ahí fuera que lo hace desde siempre, y bastante bien.  
Bella abrió el frigorífico y le ofreció una cerveza. Él señaló un refresco con la cabeza.  
-¿Entonces por qué no puedes creer que yo vaya a hacerlo?  
-Porque... ellos no lo planean. Tú sí.  
Ella le plantó el refresco en la palma de la mano.  
-Sé lo que me hago, Edward.  
-Bella, cariño, escúchame. Siento haber perdido los estribos, pero trata de entender el impacto que supuso para mí. Me lo ocultaste. Nunca lo habías hecho, que yo sepa.  
El dolor que transmitían sus palabras la conmovió, pero desde el principio sabía qué postura adoptaría él. La opuesta.  
-Sabes, Edward, tú no me das todos los detalles de tu vida, así que, ¿por qué te inmiscuyes en la mía?  
-Tú te inmiscuyes en la mía todo el tiempo, me das consejos sobre las mujeres con las que salgo, sobre lo mal que cuido mi casa...  
-Esto es mucho más grave que recordarle a alguien que recoja sus cosas.  
Edward se acercó un paso, apretando el refresco en su mano para controlarse.  
-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy diciendo.  
Bella lo miró a los ojos, esos increíbles ojos verdes, de largas pestañas y deseó que él entendiera su punto de vista. Nunca lo haría y, además, temía que él la convenciera para no seguir adelante con aquello.  
-Simplemente no quería pelearme contigo hasta que no tuviera que hacerlo. Sabía que esto te afectaría.  
-Claro que me afecta, Bells.  
Se acercó aún más, le apartó el pelo de la cara y la miró.  
-¿Me perdonas por lo que te dije?  
-Sí -se mojó los labios, nerviosa-. Pero sigues pensando que todos los hombres con los que salgo son donantes potenciales.  
Dios, qué bien lo conocía.  
-Sí... quiero decir, no. No lo pensaré.  
-Sí, claro, vale -dijo ella, rodeándole para dirigirse al salón.  
Edward la miró alejarse y luego la siguió con determinación, dispuesto a mostrarle los errores de aquel plan para ser madre.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la televisión con el mando a distancia. Edward le quitó el mando y la apagó. Ella lo miró enfadada. Él se acomodó en el sillón a su lado y ella se movió hasta el otro extremo. Edward se dio cuenta de que todavía no lo había perdonado realmente.  
-No voy a arrancarte la cabeza, pero tenemos que hablar.  
-Querrás decir que tienes que hablar. Por mi parte, doy por terminada esta conversación.  
-Sí, bueno, de acuerdo, pero ¿no vas a escucharme?  
-No.  
-¡Por todos los santos, Bella!  
Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo fríamente.  
-Solo vas a soltarme un discurso sobre madres solteras y lo estúpida que estoy siendo.  
-Eres la mujer más lista que conozco, excepto en este caso.  
Bella no replicó, diciéndole con la mirada que no iba a convencerla.  
-De acuerdo. Supongamos que han pasado, digamos, cinco años. ¿Quién le va a enseñar a tu hijo a jugar al béisbol?  
-Yo. Soy mejor que tú, de todas formas.  
-Ya sabes a qué me refiero.  
-Tengo a mi hermano y mi padre, todavía está en forma. Y tú también estás aquí, ¿o significa esto que vas a salir de mi vida? -inquirió, y aguantó la respiración.  
-Por supuesto que no.  
Ella suspiró lentamente.  
-Es un proceso bastante largo, Edward. He estado tomando la píldora durante años y tengo que esperar a que mi cuerpo lo haya limpiado todo. Luego, tienen que determinar el ciclo de ovulación.  
Él se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había sonrojado y de que no había nada sobre lo que no pudieran hablar…por el momento.  
-Pero tú estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. ¿No podrías seguir saliendo con hombres durante un poco más de tiempo?  
-¡Ya lo hago! Me gustaría hacerlo a la manera convencional, pero ¿dónde está escrito que tengo que esperar a que algún hombre me encandile, me diga que me quiere y plantee la cuestión? Y luego esperar a que, pasado un tiempo, él se haya acostumbrado a estar casado y quiera tener hijos.  
-No estás en una carrera a contrarreloj.  
-Sí lo estoy. Quiero ser madre. Tú no lo entiendes porque eres hombre. ¿De qué sirve discutir esto contigo?  
-¡Demonios, Bella! Piensa en el niño. En la escuela todos sabrán que no tiene padre. Puede que ser un bastardo no suponga un gran estigma hoy en día, pero agrava los problemas de un adolescente. Los chicos son crueles cuando no tienes padre.  
-Tú lo tuviste.  
-Pero no estaba cuando lo necesitaba. No me enseñó a defenderme cuando los otros chicos me daban una paliza en el colegio. Y a mi madre le importaba un comino.  
-Edward...  
Él no quería que ella lo consolara como siempre hacía.  
-No, escúchame. No me gustó crecer sin un padre. No aprendí cosas que solo un padre puede enseñar, y que tuve que aprender por mí mismo, y tengo las cicatrices que lo demuestran.  
-Cariño, lo sé. Pero se trata de mí, no de ti.  
-¡Estoy tratando de hacerte ver que si haces esto estarás creando a alguien como yo!  
-¡Eso no es cierto! -se levantó del sofá de un salto y lo miró enfadada desde arriba-. ¡Y me ofende bastante que me compares con una mujer que dejó a su hijo en el colegio y nunca volvió! Yo estaré a su lado. Siempre. Siempre estuve a tu lado, ¿no es cierto?  
-Sí, es verdad. Pero esa no es la cuestión.  
-La cuestión es que quiero mi propia familia y la quiero antes de los cincuenta. Y tú, que no quieres tener hijos y tienes un pasado miserable, no puedes entender que esto signifique mucho para mí -la voz se le quebró y se dio la vuelta, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos.  
Edward se sintió consternado.  
-Será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora. No vamos a ponernos de acuerdo.  
-Por eso no te lo dije.  
-Habías previsto quedarte embarazada antes de mencionar una palabra al respecto, ¿no?  
Ella se giró, enfrentándose a él y mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Sí.  
A Edward se le tensaron los músculos de la cara, y el dolor asomó a sus ojos. Bella se sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado. Él se levantó bruscamente, miró alrededor, tratando de decidir si se quedaba o no, y finalmente la miró fríamente a los ojos.  
-Te hubiera apoyado en cualquier circunstancia, Bella, pero al menos podrías haber sido honesta conmigo.  
Ella comprendió, desolada, cómo se sentían ambos. Él se sentía herido y desilusionado. Ella necesitaba ser madre y estaba decidida a conseguirlo, pero no podía aceptar el hecho de que acabara de hacerle daño al único hombre que significaba algo para ella. Que significaba todo para ella.  
Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ella fue corriendo tras él y lo agarró por el brazo. Él se giró y la abrazó.  
-No quiero perder tu amistad por esto, Edward -dijo ella, llorosa.  
-No la perderás -se apresuró a tranquilizarla, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, de que ella lo abrazara también-. No me perderás, te lo juro.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
Edward la miró, le levantó la barbilla y por poco le dio un beso.  
-Sí, lo estoy -le acarició la mejilla con los dedos-. Tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo en los desacuerdos.  
Ella cerró los ojos brevemente, conmovida en lo más profundo por sus caricias.  
-De acuerdo -dijo, sonriendo débilmente-. No vas a despedirme, ¿verdad?  
-Cielos, no. Me gusta tener la ropa interior limpia y buena comida.  
-Eres tan fácil -rió ella, apartándose. Edward se sintió de repente frío y solo-. ¿Te quedas?  
Él asintió y volvieron a la sala de estar. Edward se puso inmediatamente a colocar las cortinas a medio colgar, con el taladro en la mano, mientras Bella sostenía la varilla. Ella pensó que tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo como amigo. Nunca había querido hacerle daño y se sentía aliviada por que todo hubiera salido a la luz. Sin embargo, mientras él medía la pared y atornillaba los ganchos, su mirada se deslizó por el cuerpo masculino, por el perfil apuesto y los anchos hombros, y la invadió el mismo acaloramiento que pulsaba en su interior cuando era adolescente. Él la miró desde lo alto de la escalera, alargando el brazo para tomar la varilla. En el instante en el que sus miradas se encontraron el calor se convirtió en llamas. Bella inspiró hondo y se apresuró a alcanzarle la varilla. Él frunció el ceño brevemente y entrecerró los ojos antes de reemprender su trabajo.  
Ella se dio cuenta de que la había mirado como aquella noche, cuando había quedado con Mike, como si no viera a la amiga, sino solo a la mujer. Dios mío, pensó, estaban pisando terreno pantanoso. No se trataba de cuándo habían cambiado sus sentimientos, porque siempre se había sentido atraída por él, sino de cómo iba a enfrentarse a ellos. Y los sentimientos de él, ¿estarían cambiando también? ¿Merecería la pena dejarse llevar, arriesgando su valiosa amistad? ¿Y si él la rechazaba?  
Lo perdería. Para siempre. Implicaría un cambio y ninguno de los dos podría fingir que no había ocurrido.  
Edward bajó de la escalera, comprobó el resultado y luego la miró.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Ella asintió. «Genial. Simplemente genial. Estoy delante del hombre perfecto, del hombre al que yo querría como padre para mi hijo». Como hacía cuando tenía dieciséis años, reprimió sus sentimientos y sonrió.  
-Si te ha dado por arreglar cosas, podrías encargarte de un grifo que gotea y un escalón suelto del porche de atrás.  
Martillo en mano, él sonrió.  
-Muéstrame el camino, cariño. Soy tu hombre.  
«No», pensó ella. «No lo eres».

-¡Llévalo a casa, Davidl! ¡Fuera del parque! -vociferó Bella, y aplaudió a su sobrino, de pie en la base del bateador.  
-Cielo santo, mira que haces ruido -protestó Edward.  
Ella sonrió y le dio un codazo, sin apartar la vista del chico.  
-¡Va por aquí! -gritó, levantándose del asiento como los demás espectadores cuando David golpeó certeramente.  
Su sobrino no se arriesgó y empezó a correr como un loco, aunque la pelota ascendió incansable y sobrepasó la valla. Consiguió dos corredores para su equipo al completar el home run. Bella bailó el baile que todos practicaban en las victorias, silbando como un marinero de permiso.  
Edward sabía que tenía ganas de bajar corriendo y abrazar al chico de ocho años, pero no lo hacía por si lo avergonzaba. Así que abrazó a todos los que la rodeaban, él incluido. Edward le devolvió el abrazo, reteniéndola un momento en sus brazos, aunque ella no pareció darse cuenta. Hacía días que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, ya que la pelea había dejado una barrera invisible entre los dos.  
Ella le había hecho prometer que no volverían a hablar del tema y que lo mantendría en secreto, pero él no había renunciado aún a convencerla para que realizara sus sueños de otra forma. No podría soportar ver al hijo de Bella crecer sin un padre.  
Alguien de entre la multitud la llamó, y Bella localizó a James «el grande», que también era locutor en la radio. Se disculpó y se movió con cuidado hacia él. Edward notó que se ponía tenso. Había salido con él dos veces desde que tuvieran la discusión. Alto y grande como un oso, en cuanto la tuvo cerca James la alzó en sus brazos y le estampó un beso en la boca. Edward reprimió las ganas de darle un puñetazo al tipo y miró hacia otro lado. Pero cada cierto tiempo, su mirada volaba a ella, vigilándola. Varios hombres habían flirteado con ella durante toda la tarde, y sabía que no era porque fuera la personalidad radiofónica más popular de dos estados. Era inteligente, bonita y tremendamente sexy. Cada vez que la veía con un hombre, Edward lo veía como a un donante potencial para su plan de natalidad. Le daban ganas de rechinar los dientes.  
Cuando empezó el siguiente juego, Bella volvió a su asiento.  
-¿Te ha pedido que salgas con él otra vez?  
Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.  
-Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Bueno, porque no ha dejado de mirarte los pechos desde que empezó a hablar contigo. Me estaba preguntando si querría salir con ellos.  
Bella se sonrojó y pensó que quizá tenía razón, lo que también le indicaba que Edward la había estado observando con atención.  
-Ellos van adonde yo voy -replicó, forzando una sonrisa.  
-Y aquel de allá -continuó él, señalando con la cabeza a un hombre alto y rubio que se encontraba cerca de los bateadores-. ¿Ese también te ha pedido que salgas con él?  
-Ese es el padre de Jack O'Flynn, y sí, vamos todos juntos al cine mañana por la noche.  
-Qué bien, con él ya tienes una familia preparada. Tiene dos hijos.  
-No estoy yendo a la caza y captura de alguien para ser madre, Edward. Y maldita sea, no es asunto tuyo con quien salga o deje de salir.  
-Solo me preocupo por ti, nada más -dijo en tono ofendido.  
-Vaya, no me digas. ¿Por eso me apartaste de Seth Crearwater ayer en la barbacoa del equipo, cuando simplemente estábamos hablando?  
-No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Bella. Seamos claros, ¡se ha divorciado dos veces! -protestó, y recordó que miraba a Bella como si quisiera convertirla en la mujer número tres.  
-Un fracaso matrimonial no implica que alguien sea un perdedor. Mírame, yo misma he cometido muchos errores.  
-Sí, bueno, te hubieras casado con Jacob.  
Ella pasó de hablar con dureza a sentirse herida.  
-No, Edward. Aquella situación simplemente me demostró de qué pie cojeaba. Nunca me hubiera casado con ese hombre, solo por estar embarazada. Y nunca me casaría con un hombre que no quiera tener hijos.  
Él compuso la expresión de su cara, y bebió de la lata con indiferencia, fingiendo que sus palabras no le habían sentado como si le cerraran la puerta en las narices.  
-Me imagino que eso me deja fuera de la lista, ¿no?  
Ella soltó una risilla nerviosa, aunque el corazón se le bajó hasta el estómago.  
-Necesito más tu amistad -dijo suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.  
Edward la miró y sonrió cuando le vio mover las pestañas teatralmente. Le dio un codazo, se rieron y continuaron viendo el partido.  
Bella buscó a David con la mirada, pero no pudo concentrarse en el juego. Se dio cuenta de que Edward parecía celoso, lo que implicaba que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado. Después de todos estos años, ¿su relación podría traspasar la línea? No, pensó, no tenían los mismos intereses.  
Ella quería una familia y él no. Así de simple y claro. Los dos sabían que ir más allá arruinaría su amistad. Lo más probable era que Edward se mostrara excesivamente protector porque conocía sus planes. Le estaba recordando que esos hombres no eran unos angelitos. Claro que ella no buscaba la perfección. Solo esperaba encontrar el amor.

Bella abrió la puerta trasera de la casa de Edward, sosteniendo a duras penas la ropa de la tintorería, dos bolsas del supermercado y su monedero mientras trataba de dejarlo todo en la encimera de la cocina antes de que se le cayera al suelo. Cuando lo consiguió, suspiró de alivio y llevó la ropa al dormitorio. Se quedó petrificada.  
-Será bribón -susurró. La habitación estaba inmaculada.  
Colgó la ropa y se dio una vuelta por la casa. Todo estaba en su sitio. Ni siquiera tenía que hacer la colada. ¿Acaso creía que esto la ayudaba? ¡Pagarle por no hacer nada!  
Se dirigió a la cocina, donde colocó la comida antes de empezar la cena, golpeando los cazos y las puertas de los armarios a medida que su mal genio aumentaba. Consideró seriamente la idea de quemarle la cena, pero su mamá le había enseñado que con la comida no se juega.  
Cuando volvió al día siguiente, se encontró la cena aún en el horno y la casa igualmente intacta. Esta vez la invadió el pánico y se lanzó hacia el teléfono para marcar el número de su consulta. Le dijeron que Edward había permanecido en el hospital durante los dos últimos días. Echó la comida a la basura y media hora más tarde se encontraba en la planta de pediatría, frente a la mesa de las enfermeras.  
-¿Puedo entrar, Jessica? -preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-No creo que haya ningún problema -respondió la enfermera, inclinándose hacia ella para susurrar conspiratoriamente-. Quizá pueda sacarlo de ahí y convencerlo para que coma algo.  
-Eso haré -dijo Bella.  
Entró en la habitación. Tres camas estaban vacías, pero en la que estaba junto a la ventana yacía una niña de pelo muy rubio. Edward estaba despanzurrado en una silla junto a la cama, dormido.  
A Bella se le hinchó el corazón de orgullo. No era la primera vez que se quedaba en vela con un chiquillo. Era por todos conocido que llamaba personalmente a los padres de sus pacientes con los resultados de los análisis, tras haber presionado a los laboratorios para que no les hicieran esperar demasiado. Recordó una vez en que un paciente en tratamiento no había llegado para la revisión, y él se trasladó a la casa del niño, donde la madre le dijo que el padre había tenido que ir a trabajar y que ella no disponía de ningún coche o dinero para llevar al niño al hospital. Edward los había llevado a los dos, y luego los condujo de vuelta a casa, deteniéndose en el camino para comprar comida rápida. Le importaban los niños. Daba conferencias en las escuelas para animarles a elegir la carrera apropiada. Además, acudía dos veces al mes a residencias para jubilados, donde les tomaba la tensión y escuchaba a los ancianos. Su constante dedicación le hacía comprender que su trabajo era su mundo, su único compromiso.  
Acercándose a los pies de la cama, se quedó mirando a la pobre niña, que respiraba regular pero débilmente. No podía tener más de cinco o seis años. Tenía media docena de tubos en la piel, pero el monitor del cardiograma no estaba conectado.  
Eso era un buen signo, pensó, aunque no estaba capacitada para asegurarlo.  
Tocó a Edward con cuidado para despertarlo. Él se fue despejando lentamente. Se enderezó y se levantó inmediatamente. Comprobó el estado de la niña, mediante la pequeña linterna que iluminaba los ojos, y luego el pulso. Suspiró descorazonado y se dio la vuelta.  
Se quedó inmóvil al verla. Luego, sonrió.  
-Bella -dijo, con el tono de alguien a quien acaban de arrojarle un salvavidas en un barco que se va a pique.  
-Eh, doctor. Pareces cansado.  
Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo alborotado.  
-Estoy bien.  
-Parece que has dormido con la ropa puesta.  
-No tuve tiempo para ir a casa.  
-¿Puedo convencerte para que te tomes un pequeño descanso?  
Su expresión se entristeció y miró a la niña.  
-No lo sé.  
-Me quedaré con ella, doctor Cullen -dijo una de las enfermeras en prácticas desde la puerta.  
Él asintió.  
-Estaré al final del pasillo. Avísame al busca personas si hay algún cambio.  
La joven asintió y se sentó junto a la cama. Tomó un libro de cuentos del montón que había en la mesilla y comenzó a leer.  
Edward y Bella abandonaron la habitación, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, ella lo empujó hacia la sala de los médicos. Él apenas se dio cuenta. Bella lo sentó en el sofá y alcanzó la bolsa deportiva que había dejado sobre la mesa de café antes de entrar en la habitación. Edward la observó mientras ella sacaba unos emparedados, manzanas y leche.  
-¿A qué viene este impulso caritativo?  
-Bueno... en realidad, a mi mal genio -le lanzó una sonrisa-. Estaba indignada porque creía que te estabas mostrando condescendiente conmigo al tener la casa impecable -él abrió la boca para replicar y ella aprovechó para introducirle un sandwich-. Esta mañana caí en la cuenta de que no habías estado en casa para poder desordenarla.  
Sacó patatas fritas y un termo con café recién hecho de la bolsa.  
-Así que si no hubiera estado aquí ahora... -señaló el suelo con el sandwich-, me habrías tumbado de un sartenazo nada más verme la próxima vez, ¿me equivoco?  
-No. Te habría caído una buena.  
Él esbozó una sonrisa cansina.  
-No se me ocurriría ser condescendiente contigo, Bella -dijo, mordiendo el sandwich con avidez.  
-Me llevó un rato darme cuenta de eso -dijo, sirviéndole una taza de café y volviendo a buscar en su bolsa-. Te he traído tu kit de afeitado y allí... -señaló el casillero con el nombre de Edward estampado en ella-, tienes una muda de ropa.  
Edward la miró, conmovido al ver que ella se preocupaba tanto por él. Y además sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado había tenido un detalle así, lo que una vez más le confirmaba lo especial que era Bella.  
-No tenías por qué hacerlo -le dijo, estrechando su mano.  
-Lo sé, pero necesitabas ayuda y nunca la pedirías.  
Él se llevó su mano a los labios y depositó suavemente un beso en ella.  
-Gracias, Bells.  
Ella se quedó mirando su boca, ensimismada.  
Quería que siguiera, que su boca le recorriera el brazo... hasta llegar a los labios. No pienses en eso, se dijo.  
-De nada -consiguió decir, y luego retiró la mano para servirse una taza de café. Rodeó la taza con las manos y sopló para enfriar el café cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era apartarle un mechón de la frente y darle un masaje en la espalda-. Deberías darte una ducha. No ayudaras más a sus padres con este aspecto.  
Tenía razón, por supuesto. Empezó a contarle lo que le ocurría a la niña. Había resbalado de un trampolín y se había golpeado la cabeza. Tenía una contusión grave y llevaba dos días inconsciente. Edward temía que nunca despertara.  
-Lo hará. El mejor médico del mundo cuida de ella.  
Él sonrió débilmente.  
-He hecho todo lo humanamente posible y he llamado a un neurólogo, pero ahora solo queda esperar. Dios, odio tener que decirles eso a sus padres.  
En esas ocasiones, siempre se sentía como si hubiera podido hacer más.  
-Pero es lo único que puedes hacer, Edward. Ya has agotado todas las opciones.  
Él engulló el último bocado, se limpió los dedos y luego se bebió la caja de leche entera sin parar a respirar. Después tomó el kit de afeitado, sacó la ropa del casillero y antes de entrar al cuarto de baño se detuvo para mirarla.  
-¿Puedes quedarte por aquí un rato?  
Ella consultó la hora.  
-Claro, tengo tiempo antes de ir a trabajar.  
Él asintió y se metió en el baño. Minutos más tarde, salía vestido con la ropa limpia y sonriente. Cuando apuraba el último sorbo de café, Jessica introdujo la cabeza por la puerta. Edward se puso tenso y dejó la taza. Bella se levantó lentamente.  
Jessica sonrió.  
-Está despierta y parloteando. Sus padres están aquí.  
Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y, al marcharse la enfermera, se giró hacia Bella y la estrechó bruscamente entre sus brazos.  
-Oh, Edward, me alegro tanto por ti y por ella.  
Edward cerró los ojos. Sabía que ella lo decía con el corazón en la mano. Cada victoria de su vida, hasta las más pequeñas, habían significado más para él al haberlas compartido con ella.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Edward llegaba tarde al partido porque se había pasado la última hora aconsejando a uno de los internos que tratara con más atención a sus jóvenes pacientes. Apartando aquello de sus pensamientos, arrojó la chaqueta al asiento trasero de su coche, se aflojó la corbata y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el campo de juego. La cadena KROC había organizado un partido benéfico de béisbol júnior contra los Tábanos de Savannah. El equipo KROC iba perdiendo, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Edward se sentó junto a Rosalie, la hermana de Bella, le sonrió y buscó a Bella con la mirada.  
Bella jugaba como primera base. Vestida con el uniforme verde, la gorra encasquetada hasta las cejas, inclinándose de un lado a otro, vio que golpeaba el guante con el puño y que le gritaba algo al bateador. Hubiera estado preciosa, pensó, de no ser por la bola de chicle que le hinchaba los carrillos. No la veía desde hacía una semana, pero no había dejado de pensar en ella. Sospechaba que ella lo estaba evitando, ya que cada vez que estaban juntos, empezaban a discutir el tema de su maternidad.  
El bateador no golpeó la bola y Bella le tomó el pelo. El otro le guiñó un ojo, señalando con el bate la zona exterior al campo de juego y Edward oyó que Bella le gritaba: «Ni lo sueñes, cariño», antes de que él golpeara la segunda. La multitud enmudeció mientras la bola tomaba ascenso pero no distancia suficiente. Bella observó su descenso con atención, atenta más a la bola que al corredor. Tampoco el corredor miraba por dónde iba. Edward se levantó lentamente al ver que el joven jugador se abalanzaba sobre Bella, mandándola al suelo por el impacto. Ella no se movió.  
«Oh, Dios mío». Edward bajó las gradas a todo correr y saltó la valla. Los jugadores rodearon a Bella, intentando reanimarla. El que la había golpeado, arrodillado junto a ella, le pedía disculpas mientras le quitaba el guante.  
-¡No la toquen! -vociferó Edward, abriéndose paso entre la gente-. Soy médico -se arrodilló a su lado-. ¿Bella? -le tomó el pulso y buscó en su boca la bola de chicle.  
Le alivió comprobar que no la tenía alojada en la garganta, pero se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. Tenía el plexo solar rígido y contraído. Inmediatamente, le examinó el cuello buscando alguna contusión. Le extendió los brazos, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a practicarle la respiración artificial. En el instante en el que le presionó el pecho, ella abrió los ojos e inhaló profundamente, jadeando, tratando de respirar. Edward le deslizó la mano por la espalda y la levantó ligeramente. Bella tragó una bocanada de aire y trató de capturar más.  
Edward se sintió enormemente aliviado.  
-Quédate quieta -le indicó cuando ella trató de incorporarse-. Solo intenta respirar lentamente poco a poco, para que el plexo se te vaya expandiendo.  
Bella tosió y se giró a un lado, gimiendo.  
-¡No te muevas!  
-Estoy bien, Doc, ¿ves? -contestó ella, sentándose entre tosidos y jadeos.  
-¿Dónde te duele?  
-En ningún sitio, Edward -mintió, frotándose la nuca-. Estoy bien.  
-No te lo crees ni tú -gruñó él.  
La tomó en sus brazos y se levantó.  
-Edward -dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. Pensó que su preocupación era defecto profesional-. Ponme en el suelo.  
-Olvídalo.  
Caminó a grandes zancadas a través del campo de juego hacia la tienda de primeros auxilios.  
-Estas exagerando.  
La multitud la vitoreó y ella saludó por encima de su hombro, sonriendo a pesar del dolor de cabeza.  
-Soy médico, es mi deber estar alerta. ¡Maldita sea!  
Entonces lo miró. Notó la expresión tensa de su cara y se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Sabía que no estaba sin aliento. Le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le pareció que su corazón latía más deprisa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él no la miraba, solo caminaba severo a toda velocidad. Ya la había visto herida antes. De hecho, tenía fama de abandonar cojeando el campo de juego cuando todos los demás salían indemnes.  
Finalmente, Edward la miró. Ella se quedó helada al ver su mirada. Había preocupación y miedo, como era lógico, pero también algo más, un brillo que no había visto nunca antes. Y la conminaba a que se diera cuenta. Pero no estaba segura, aunque quería ser capaz de interpretarlo. Siempre había conocido a Edward a la perfección, mejor que él mismo incluso, pero últimamente se sentía como si caminara sobre arenas movedizas cuando estaba con él. Su actitud hacia ella estaba cambiando y, por primera vez en quince años, no sabía qué iba a ocurrir a continuación. Él la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos tratando de controlar el miedo. Estaba acostumbrado a urgencias médicas de todo tipo, pero la imagen de ella tendida en el suelo, inmóvil, le venía a la mente una y otra vez. Se había sentido impotente durante aquellos segundos. Dios, si se hubiera roto el cuello, si hubiera muerto jugando aquel estúpido partido, nunca lo habría superado. Bella era una parte de él. Si la perdía... ni si quiera podía pensar en ello sin que lo atenazara la angustia.  
Agachando la cabeza, entró en la tienda de primeros auxilios, la tendió en el camastro y se arrodilló junto a ella. El auxiliar de servicio le fue pasando el equipo médico mientras él la examinaba.  
-Estoy permitiendo que hagas esto, Edward, porque sé que no aceptas mi palabra de que estoy bien.  
-Muy bien, porque voy a examinarte de todos modos -contestó él, mirándole los ojos con la linterna. Frunció el ceño al ver que el auxiliar le quitaba las zapatillas y lo mandó por hielo para el chichón en la nuca.  
-Vaya, esta es la primera vez que jugamos a los médicos -dijo sonriente. Él la miró, serio-. Eh, alegra esa cara.  
-Podrías haberte roto el cuello.  
-Sí, puede ser, pero también podría habérmelo roto bajando las escaleras, así que no me vengas con el rollo de que no debería jugar al béisbol.  
-¿Y si estás embarazada? -le preguntó en voz baja.  
Bella se sorprendió. Viniendo de él, aquellas palabras sonaban tan íntimas... Le hacían pensar en él y ella juntos. Tragó saliva y apartó las imágenes de su mente. Hacer el amor con su mejor amigo quedaba completamente descartado. Ella quería más y él no.  
-No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero todavía no me han practicado la operación, Edward.  
Le pareció ver alivio en sus ojos.  
-Sabes que no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas si lo éstas.  
-No tenía pensado jugar al béisbol mientras estuviera embarazada.  
-Aun así, todavía quieres seguir adelante con ello. ¿Verdad?  
Ella lo apartó cuando él quiso examinarle los ojos de nuevo.  
-Por todos los santos, Edward, ¿estás buscando una excusa para enfurecerme?  
-Por supuesto que no. Estoy tratando de ser realista porque al parecer tú no puedes serlo.  
Se quedaron en silencio cuando llegó el auxiliar. Le entregó la bolsa de hielo y luego se marchó. Cuando Edward la apretó contra su nuca, ella hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-No quiero hablar de esto ahora -dijo, incorporándose.  
-De acuerdo, no hay problema. Pero tienes que venir al hospital conmigo.  
-De ninguna manera -no cuando él se estaba comportando de ese modo, pensó.  
En cuanto se puso en pie, se mareó tanto que soltó la bolsa y extendió los brazos para apoyarse en él. Edward la sostuvo mientras ella esperaba a que se le aclarara la visión.  
-Podrías tener una contusión leve, Bella. Necesitamos una radiografía.  
-¿Una contusión? Exageras.  
Él meneó la cabeza lentamente. Bella recordó entonces a la niña rubia que había entrado en el hospital por su propio pie y, una vez en cama, no se había despertado en dos días. Se frotó la nuca. No le sangraba, no era más que un chichón, pero tendría un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios esa noche.  
-Deja que me asegure, ¿de acuerdo?  
La preocupación que vio en sus ojos la conmovió. Al menos ya no la acosaba con lo de la inseminación artificial. Había ahorrado el dinero suficiente para la primera operación y no pensaba cambiar de idea.  
-De acuerdo, vamos.  
Una vez en el hospital, Edward no se separó de su lado, esperando impaciente a que revelaran la radiografía. El radiólogo le dijo que no tenía una contusión, pero Edward sugirió que se quedara en observación aquella noche, y el radiólogo se mostró de acuerdo.  
-Olvídalo, no voy a ocupar una cama por una cosa así.  
-Bella, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza -masculló él, enfadado, avanzando hasta acorralarla contra la cama de la consulta.  
Ella se sobresaltó al ver el fuego de su mirada y se sintió decepcionada cuando él se apartó.  
-Vamos, Edward, esto es absurdo -era su día libre de trabajo y no pensaba malgastarlo en una cama de hospital.  
-¿Sería absurdo si te durmieras para no despertar nunca? ¿Confías o no en mi criterio como Médico?  
La pregunta reverberó en el aire, poniendo sobre la mesa la cuestión de la confianza mutua. Ella lo miró.  
-Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Eres el mejor -contestó, acariciándole la mejilla.  
Edward tembló hasta el tuétano por la caricia y antes de hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera, le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos.  
-Entonces, ingresa aquí esta noche.  
-Es un desperdicio de enfermeras y médicos que deberían estar atendiendo a gente que realmente lo necesita. ¿Qué tal si me voy a casa y prometo descansar, ver la tele y dormir como un tronco?  
-Te conozco, Bella, sé que no te portarás bien. Nunca lo haces.  
Ella sonrió, asintió y se apartó de la cama.  
-Te advierto que voy a comportarme como si fuera una marquesa. Tendrás que atender todas mis necesidades. Ya sabes, pintarme las uñas de los pies, pelarme uvas... -él sonrió-. Eso te enseñará a no darme sermones.  
Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Edward pensó que tendría que quedarse con ella en su casa para evitar que se moviera.  
-Me toca a mí elegir las películas, entonces.  
-Trato hecho.  
Se dirigieron hacia la salida. Él le pasó una mano por la cadera, al ver que ella se mareaba un poco. Las zapatillas de clavos resonaron en el suelo embaldosado como los tic-tac en la cuenta atrás de un cronometro. A ella se le antojó que cantaban el nombre de Edward al ritmo del latido de su corazón. A él le recordaron las horas por delante que lo esperaban con ella a solas, y lo duro que le iba a resultar no declararle lo que su corazón le repetía cada minuto del día.

Horas más tarde, aquella misma noche, Edward observaba cómo dormía ella, preguntándose en que estaría soñando para sonreír así. De pronto, sintió una punzada de celos. ¿Estaría soñando con algún hombre? ¿O con el bebé que tanto anhelaba?  
Había visto libros sobre el embarazo y el parto desperdigados por toda la casa, recordándole que aquello era real. Se sentía casi celoso de un niño que ni siquiera existía aún. No quería perder a Bella por no querer tener hijos. Se le encogió el estómago. Deseaba poder comprender sus propios sentimientos, dejar de experimentar aquella confusión. Lejos de ella, tenía las cosas claras y sus emociones, las del pasado, las del presente, bien guardadas en el sitio que les correspondía. Pero con Bella últimamente, bastaba una mirada, una sonrisa o una caricia inocente para que se sintiera como un adolescente marginado ante la chica más guapa que jamás hubiera visto. Estaba hecho un lío. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero solo abordar el tema, decirle que empezaba a sentir algo que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad, ya entrañaba un riesgo. Lo único que sabía era que amaba a Isabella Swan y que en algún momento de aquellos dos últimos años ese amor se había convertido en algo intenso y peligroso.  
Se levantó de la silla y se sentó con cuidado en su cama, recorriéndole la cara con la mirada. Al estirar el brazo para apartar un mechón de su frente, se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano. La alarma de su reloj de pulsera sonó, sobresaltándolo. La apagó, se inclinó sobre ella y le tomó el rostro en las manos.  
«Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo?»  
Retiró apresuradamente las manos. Cuando estaba dormida, no tenía ninguna opción, y despierta, ella revolucionaba sus cinco sentidos.  
-Bella, despierta.  
Ella se giró hacia él, acurrucada, le tomó la mano y la apretó contra su pecho. Él se quedó inmóvil, conmocionado. La sensación de su tibia piel bajo la mano estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control. Quería abrazarla, saborear su piel, sentir su boca bajo la suya como tantas veces había soñado durante las últimas semanas. «Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea».  
-¡Bella, despierta! -repitió, esta vez con brusquedad, retirando la mano.  
-Vete -murmuró ella, y se acurrucó entre las sabanas.  
-Tienes que despertarte -dijo, sacudiéndola mientras rezaba para que la sábana no se deslizara aún más hacia abajo, aunque en el fondo quería que ocurriera.  
-¡Piérdete, Cullen!  
-Necesitas despertarte.  
-Vaya, ¿acaso crees que no estoy despierta, aunque esté hablando contigo?  
-Señor, vaya genio.  
-Si te desvelaran cada dos horas, ya verías cómo siente.  
Él no quiso indicarle que tampoco había dormido mucho.  
-Me gustas más dormida.  
-Bien, porque eso es lo que voy a hacer -dijo, con los ojos aún cerrados.  
-No sé por qué me molesto con una gruñona tan ingrata como tú.  
Ella abrió un ojo y dirigió la mirada hacia el despertador de la mesilla.  
-¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!  
-Normalmente estás en la radio a estas horas, así que se buena, y siéntate.  
Con un gruñido de renuencia, ella se incorporó, frotándose la cara con las manos. La sábana se le deslizó hasta el regazo, dejando la curva de sus pechos bajo la fina camisa de dormir a la vista. Edward clavó la mirada en ellos, deseando bajarle el tirante y posar la boca en su piel traslúcida. Tragó saliva y apartó la vista cuando ella se giró para alcanzar el vaso de zumo que había en la mesilla.  
-¿Estas contento? -lo miró, ceñuda, y depositó el vaso en la mesilla.  
-Sí.  
Él se inclinó para examinarle los ojos, satisfecho al ver que las pupilas se habían mantenido en el mismo estado día y noche.  
Bella apretó las sábanas en un puño para reprimir el impulso de moverse un centímetro y acercar su boca a la suya. Su fragancia olía de maravilla, era muy masculina. Cuando finalmente declaró que estaba bien y se apartó, ella trató de levantarse de la cama, pero él se puso en medio. Lo miró enfadada, detestando las sensaciones que la invadían.  
Él sonrió.  
-Mocosa -le dijo, antes de apartarse.  
Se levantó a toda prisa, dirigiéndose apresuradamente al baño. Edward la miró, observando cómo la camisa le flotaba alrededor del cuerpo, rozando sus muslos, su trasero, mostrando la voluptuosidad de sus pechos, y la imagen de la camisa deslizándose por su cuerpo se colaba en su mente una y otra vez, a pesar del cansancio.  
Bella cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y suspiró. Cada vez que la despertaba se ponía más nerviosa. No por la falta de sueño, ya estaba acostumbrada por su trabajo, sino porque él estaba allí. Estaba tan guapo... Ni siquiera la abandonaba en sueños. La tocaba, la desnudaba, apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. La recorrió un escalofrió de placer al rememorarlo. Resultaba casi inevitable imaginar que estaban juntos, haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente. Porque ella lo deseaba, y en aquellos momentos no había podido ignorar ese hecho como venía haciendo hasta el momento. Se despegó de la puerta con un gemido de frustración. Trató de recuperar la compostura refrescándose la cara y enjuagándose la boca. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que había estado soñando con él? y no platónicamente. Echaría a correr. Aunque percibía que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, no querían llevar el mismo tipo de vida. Tenía que hablar con él sobre todo eso porque no podían seguir así. Dando media, vuelta, abrió la puerta del baño con energía. Él se había ido. Se puso la bata y bajó las escaleras. Estaba en la sala de estar, descalzo, caminando por delante de la chimenea como un animal enjaulado.  
-Edward -dijo. Al oír su nombre, se quedó quieto, levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada tan tórrida que las rodillas de Bella temblaron-. ¿Qué ocurre?  
Ella atravesó la habitación lentamente, temiendo la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente. Él permanecía inmóvil, con los pulgares enganchados a las presillas del vaquero, mirándola a través de un mechón de pelo como si quisiera devorarla.  
Es real, pensó ella. «Me desea. Oh, Dios».  
-Edward, háblame.  
-Tengo que irme -pero no se movió.  
-De acuerdo, deja que te traiga el maletín -dijo, decepcionada, antes de darse la vuelta.  
-No, Bella, quiero decir para siempre.  
Ella se giró inmediatamente, con los ojos como platos.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dios mío, Bella. No quiero irme.  
-Entonces no lo hagas. No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto. ¡Acabas de volver a casa! -solo de pensarlo se llenó de angustia y se le humedecieron los ojos-. Dime por qué.  
Edward no respondió y ella sabía por qué. Fue hacia él y lo tomó por los brazos con firmeza.  
-Edward, no. Es por mis planes para ser madre, ¿verdad? Te parece tan mal que no puedes ni mirarme.  
Él no respondió. Bella trató de descifrar su mirada, pero él permanecía rígido y tenso  
-Lamento que te sientas así -dijo, desconsolada, soltándolo.  
Edward la alcanzó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se quedó inmóvil. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, sintiendo cada fibra de su duro cuerpo contra el suyo. Él respiraba agitadamente, mirándola con avidez. Le pasó la mano por el pelo e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.  
-Sabes que esa no es la razón, Bells -gruño-. Y he esperado demasiado para enseñarte el por qué.  
Su boca se cerró sobre la suya y quince años de emociones reprimidas emergieron a la superficie impulsadas por una fuerza que ninguno de los dos pudo detener.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

La erupción fue tremenda, poderosa, exigente. Se devoraron los labios con avidez, deslizando sus lenguas impacientemente.  
Edward gimió al sentir la arrebatadora respuesta de Bella, que lo tocaba como una amante por primera vez. La deseaba tanto que no podía pensar, ni casi respirar, y aun así se movía por instinto. Como si durante toda su vida hubiera sabido que sería así tan natural como respirar, tan inexorable como la necesidad de llevar aire a sus pulmones. Las múltiples sensacionales que lo invadían mermaban su fuerza, su voluntad.  
Y cuando Bella emitió pequeños gemidos, tratando de trepar sobre su cuerpo, le dio lo que pedía y tomó total posesión de su boca. Ella le pasaba los dedos por el cabello, una y otra vez, deteniéndose solo cuando no le quedó aliento para respirar.  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -murmuró, y volvió a besarlo.  
Él tuvo ganas de rugir de alegría por aquella dulce victoria. Su mano buceó entre los pliegues de la bata, ascendiendo por su espalda hasta cubrir sus pechos con las manos. Ella gritó en su boca mientras las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo reclamaban toda su atención. Este era Edward, ¡su Edward! y, sin embargo, sentía que no podía ser de otra forma, que era sensato estar besándolo. Era el único hombre al que deseaba, y ahora que la oportunidad se había presentado, no tenía bastante, lo quería todo.  
Los pulgares de Edward acariciaron sus pezones en círculos, con firmeza, decididos a arrancarle cada gemido, ronroneo o jadeo. Ella pensó que aquello funcionaba, cada sensación le resultaba familiar, pero cada una la estimulaba con un poder nuevo y pulsante. Porque era él. Las manos de Bella no se detenían, exploraron la anchura de su pecho, la firmeza de su espalda, sus caderas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él temblaba. Y ella también.  
Excitada por el descubrimiento, tironeó de su camisa y se la quitó por la cabeza, rindiéndose a la fantasía de su vida. Saboreó su piel frenéticamente, con pequeños besos, chupando, deslizando la lengua, bajando por su garganta y su pecho. Él gimió con voz ronca, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Le metió la mano por las braguitas de seda, acariciando la suave carne, el centro de su feminidad. Bella clavó los dedos en sus hombros.  
-Edward, oh, Edward.  
La anticipación iba a matarla. Él la encontró húmeda y caliente, y perdió el control. Le separó las piernas, la miró a los ojos e introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Bella se sobresaltó y se arqueó para recibirlo. Su cuerpo pulsaba por la necesidad de sentirlo dentro, llenándola, ya. Sin asomo de vacilación le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y deslizó la mano dentro. Edward cerró los ojos de golpe, temblando incontrolablemente.  
Ella lo acarició. Él jugó con ella. Se miraron a los ojos, jadeando. No perdieron ni un momento más al sentir que la excitación les exigía liberación. La bata cayó al suelo, seguida casi de inmediato por el suave camisón. La boca de Edward se dirigió hacia su pecho y tironeó del pezón antes de arrodillarse, tomarla por las nalgas y atraer apresuradamente su suavidad hacia la boca. Bella gimió, entre espasmos, sin aliento, sintiendo que las entrañas se le derretían mientras su lengua la acariciaba ferozmente. Sintió que las piernas se le licuaban, y antes de que el placer la invadiera, él la empujó al suelo y la tendió de espaldas.  
-¡Date prisa! -suplicó Bella, aferrándose a él, frenética.  
Lo arrastró hacia sus brazos, abriendo los muslos para acomodarlo entre ellos. Él quería disfrutar del momento, saborearla, acariciarla, brindarle un placer que nunca olvidara, pero no pudo contenerse. Quince años era demasiado tiempo. Y cuando ella le bajó aún más los pantalones, envolviendo los frágiles dedos en torno a su excitación y guiándolo hacia su húmeda calidez, Edward se rindió. Entró en ella con una profunda embestida, hundiéndose en su interior, colmándola, y ella se arqueó y pronuncio su nombre de una manera que nunca la había oído antes. Con voz ronca y profunda. Absolutamente erótica. Se retiró y empujó de nuevo, hundiéndose una y otra vez, volviendo a casa con cada calculada embestida. Bella quería más, sus caderas se alzaban para darle la bienvenida, urgiéndole. Solo podía pensar en que finalmente estaba con él, en que su corazón latía en sintonía con el suyo, anticipando cada uno por instinto las necesidades del otro. Su unión era perfecta.  
La dureza de él se deslizaba suavemente en ella. Cada vez que él se alejaba, el cuerpo de ella anhelaba, impaciente, su regreso. Cuando él aumentó el ritmo, ella se adaptó. Sus brazos se extendieron y capturaron su cabeza entre las manos. Su mirada se clavó en la suya.  
-Te he deseado siempre.  
-Oh, yo también, yo también -dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos.  
Él se retiró por completo y se hundió de nuevo. Ella jadeó, gimiendo de placer, besándolo sin cesar.  
-Ah, Bells, me siento tan bien, esto es perfecto.  
-Edward, oh, Edward... más, más... yo...  
-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir todo de ti. Todo.  
Era como si le hubiera hecho el amor durante años, estaba en sintonía con el cuerpo de Bella, percibía cada uno de sus músculos y sentía el palpitar de su masculinidad, contenida a duras penas. Era crudo, primitivo, erótico. La fuerza de su cadera los desplazaba a través de la alfombra. Empujó una vez más y la pasión estalló. Entre convulsiones, sintió la sangre fluirle cálida por las venas y un placer glorioso extenderse por su cuerpo, arrebatándole el aliento.  
Cuando Bella sintió su temblor dentro de ella, el placer la desgarró y se unió al suyo. Hundió los talones en la alfombra y se combó para recibirlo por entero, aferrándose a él en un clímax ardiente que le conmocionó el alma.  
Permanecieron suspendidos en el vacío durante unos segundos, saboreando el momento, antes de que la cima del placer diera paso a una paz dichosa. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho pero no saciado. Y nunca lo estaría, pensó mientras le tocaba la cara como lo hacía en sueños. Edward le besó las yemas de los dedos y se derrumbó sobre ella, besándola sin cesar, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.  
Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, con las piernas y los brazos entrelazados. Él cerró los ojos, sintiéndose pleno y entero por primera vez en su vida. Nada podría haber impedido que aquello ocurriera. Desde el momento en que su boca la tocó, no había querido que acabara nunca. Todavía no quería pensó, posesivo, dándole un mordisco en el cuello. Por fin era suya.  
Bella gimió. Sus manos le recorrieron la espalda. Súbitamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Había hecho el amor con su mejor amigo. Su amigo del alma. ¡Y había sido increíble!  
-Oh Edward, ¿qué hemos hecho?  
Él levantó lentamente la cabeza, le dio un beso y la miró a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que había hecho el amor con una mujer sin protección. «Ya te preocuparás por eso más tarde», pensó. Lo importante era tranquilizarla, aliviar la culpa que se percibía en su voz.  
-Si no lo sabes, Bells -se puso de rodillas, arrastrándola con él.-, tendremos que hacerlo otra vez.  
Se puso en pie, con las piernas de ella rodeándole la cintura, y subió por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.  
-Una y otra vez.  
Ella sonrió, y su renuncia cedió ante la necesidad de ser amada por él.  
-Puede que eso nos lleve su tiempo.  
-Sí, Bells, mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Cuando la depositó sobre la cama, él reconoció un cambio en su expresión.  
-Lo hecho, hecho está, Bells. Disfrutemos el uno del otro -dijo.  
No quería escuchar que su relación había cambiado para siempre, ni pensar en lo que les depararía el nuevo día. Edward dejó las preocupaciones a un lado, se quitó los vaqueros y fue hacia ella.  
-Quiero hacerlo, muchísimo, pero ¿lo hemos estropeado todo?  
Él frunció el ceño.  
-¿Estropeado? ¿Crees que te he estado rondando durante quince años para poder meterte en mi cama?  
Ella sonrió.  
-No, pero ¿cómo explicas esto?  
-Ya iba siendo hora -respondió él, con una sonrisa lobuna.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? Quiero decir, la gente nos ve como a amigos que se quieren platónicamente.  
-No me importa lo que piensen los demás, solo lo que piensas tú -dijo, aguardando su respuesta.  
-El amor platónico estaba resultando duro -admitió, acariciándole la tetilla con el pulgar.  
Edward dejó escapar el aliento con los dientes apretados.  
-Cariño, no conoces el significado de la palabra duro -se tumbó sobre ella, y su rodilla tanteó juguetonamente entre sus muslos, separándolos.  
-Sí que lo conozco -replicó ella, envolviendo su erección con la mano.  
Temblando, Edward la besó. Le dio un beso profundo e intenso que hizo que ella lo abrazara con fuerza.  
-Dime que esto es platónico -susurró en su boca-. Nuestra relación ahora es más fuerte, Bells. Y ahora, cállate y deja que te haga el amor.  
Cuando la lógica le indicó a Bella que debía protestar, él le besó el cuello. Cuando su sentido común le gritó que habían hecho el amor sin protección y que podrían lamentar las consecuencias, él capturó un pezón entre sus labios y se lo metió en la boca. La sangre comenzó a palpitarle deliciosamente de nuevo. Él anulaba sus sentidos, sin darle una oportunidad siquiera para respirar. Edward sabía lo que la volvería loca, sabía qué la haría jadear… Y sabía dónde tenía cosquillas. Jugó con la piel sensible de sus caderas hasta que, entre carcajadas, ella le suplicó que se detuviera.  
-Has estado volviéndome loco durante quince años -dijo, besándole el muslo-. Desde el momento en que te vi con aquel uniforme de animadora tan provocador.  
-No era provocador, era lindo.  
-No, tú estabas linda con él puesto.  
Bella sonrió mientras su boca le recorría la piel y sus manos la acariciaban. Luego, él se escurrió bajándose de la cama, y la arrastró hasta el borde. Ella se sentó, él la empujó para que se tumbara otra vez, le abrió los muslos y la cubrió con su boca. Ella saltó de la cama.  
-¡Edward!  
Él chasqueo la lengua, perversamente divertido, aprisionándola mientras su lengua la transportaba hasta el rincón más oscuro del placer. Edward adoraba sus gemidos, sus gritos, cómo lo abrazaba, gimiendo su nombre. Su nombre. Ella lo agarró, empujándolo hacia la cama.  
-Ahora, Edward -murmuró, impaciente, mientras lo atraía hacia ella-. Ahora, Edward.  
Él abrió el cajón de la mesilla, deteniéndose para darle un beso.  
-Por favor, dime que tienes condones -dijo, mientras su mano tanteaba a ciegas en busca de los preservativos.  
-Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? -dijo, acariciando su erección.  
Él casi se atraganto.  
-Nunca es demasiado tarde, Bells -dijo, arrojando un puñado sobre la cama.  
Bella abrió uno y observó la cara de Edward, contraída por la agonía, mientras lo deslizaba. Después lo tumbó de espaldas y se colocó sobre sus muslos. Él miró cómo ella lo guiaba profundamente a su interior.  
-¡Cielo santo! -gruñó, cerrando los ojos-. No te muevas.  
-No puedo.  
-Cariño, por favor -él se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. Quedaron frente a frente. Sus manos le rodearon los pechos, acariciando los pezones con los pulgares-. Quédate quieta.  
-No puedes pedirme eso.  
Él sonrió con ternura.  
-Puedo sentir cómo tu cuerpo se va contrayendo con fuerza, como si me envolviera terciopelo húmedo.  
Ella lo abrazó y lo besó, pero él la retuvo.  
-Quiero moverme, Edward.  
-Lo sé -contestó Edward, divertido al ver que ella se apretaba contra él-. Sabía que estaríamos bien juntos, cariño, lo sabía.  
Bella comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de él a un ritmo lento y calculado, vengándose de su tortura.  
-Puedo sentir cada centímetro de ti -susurró, y procedió a explicarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que le hacía sentir.  
Y Edward acabó perdiendo el control. La puso de espaldas y empujó, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sostuvo su mirada, memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos y la suavidad de sus ojos verdes. Se le aceleró el pulso a medida que el ritmo fue aumentando. El cuerpo se le tensó como un tambor de guerra que anuncia la victoria.  
-¡Edward! -gritó suavemente al sentir que sus cuerpos se unían con el latido de sus corazones.  
En el calor del deseo, Bella sintió que había perdido la batalla, que quería a Edward como una mujer quiere a un hombre. Siempre lo había querido, pero nunca se había atrevido a admitirlo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en el futuro, pero al sentirlo en sus brazos, en su interior, borró todo pensamiento de su mente y se dejó transportar a las alturas, abrazada a Edward.

Bella se dio la vuelta en la cama y descubrió que estaba vacía. Se sentó de golpe, extrañada por el pánico que la invadía, hasta que oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha. El aroma del café impregnaba la habitación; procedía de una taza humeante que había en la mesilla, junto a dos aspirinas. Aunque no le dolía mucho la cabeza, se las tomó, sonriendo al oír a Edward tararear una canción en la ducha. Pero su mirada seguía deteniéndose en las sábanas arrugadas y los envoltorios de plástico de los preservativos. -Oh, Dios -gruñó, dejando de contarlos.  
Nunca volvería a mirar la mesa de su cocina sin pensar en él chupando mermelada de fresa de sus pechos, y haciéndole el amor en el suelo frió. Se habían explorado el uno al otro. En una noche habían pasado de ser amigos íntimos a amantes. Y había sido el sexo más increíble y excitante del que jamás hubiera disfrutado. A juzgar por su reputación, había imaginado que Edward era un hombre que sabía tratar a las mujeres y admitió a regañadientes que se había sentido celosa de mujeres que no se merecían el beneficio de su talento. Sintió que la piel le cosquilleaba al recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche en esa cama.  
-Buenos días, Bella -dijo una voz ronca.  
Bella levantó la cabeza de la almohada y lo miró. Salía del baño envuelto en vapor, su cuerpo largo y esbelto estaba cubierto tan solo por una toalla. Observó cómo se le movían los músculos mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla y sintió ganas de arrojarlo sobre la cama y hacer el amor con él una vez más. Si Edward antes le alteraba los sentidos, ahora se los revolucionaba.  
-Buenos días -respondió.  
Él leyó la mirada en sus ojos, la misma que le había visto durante toda la noche, cada vez que la tocaba, y quiso gritar de satisfacción al comprobar que hacer el amor con ella no había sido un error.  
-Espero que esa sonrisa sea por lo de anoche.  
-Si digo eso, te pondrás todo arrogante conmigo -Bella hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano-. Y ya sabes cuánto odio a los hombres arrogantes.  
Edward sonrió.  
-Sí, apenas lo has mencionado en estos últimos quince años.  
Ella parpadeó, consciente de nuevo de que su relación de amistad se había alterado.  
-No, no lo lamentes -suplicó él, con tono de advertencia.  
-No lo hago, pero el caso, es que aunque hayamos hecho el amor, seguimos sin querer las mismas cosas.  
La expresión de Edward se tornó severa.  
-Y lo hicimos una vez sin protección.  
Al parecer, él no entendía realmente lo que ella quería decir. Que no tenían futuro.  
-Sí. Eso también.  
-Bella, cariño -empezó, con tono de disculpa-, quiero que sepas que yo...  
Los pitidos del busca personas los sobresaltaron. Edward masculló entre dientes y se dirigió a la mesilla de noche.  
-Acabo de decirles que voy para allí, por todos los santos.  
Llamó al hospital. Por su tono de voz, Bella notó que su irritación se convertía en preocupación. Colgó y la miró.  
-Tengo que irme -dijo. Ella asintió-. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero...  
-Lo entiendo, Edward. Créeme.  
-Vuelve a dormirte -dijo, tumbándose sobre ella en la cama-. Sueña conmigo.  
-Ahí está esa arrogancia otra vez -dijo Bella, sonriente.  
-No, solo es esperanza.  
Ella se puso seria. Le acarició el pelo mojado.  
-Tendremos que hablar, lo sé, pero no ahora.  
Él comprobó el estado de su visión, le palpó el chichón y comprobó que la hinchazón había bajado considerablemente.  
-¿Y ahora te preocupas por eso? -preguntó ella, con fingida indignación.  
-No me paré a pensar en ello cuando anoche chupaba la mermelada de tu cuerpo o cuando estaba dentro de ti y tú gritabas mi nombre.  
-Yo no grité.  
-¿Te apuestas algo? -deslizó una mano por debajo de las sábanas y le separó las piernas. Sus dedos jugaron con ella hasta que Bella pronunció su nombre-. Ah, Bells, me parece que he esperado una eternidad para oírte pronunciar así mi nombre.  
-De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¡Tú ganas! -pero él insistió-. Oh, Edward...  
Edward se inclinó hacia su pecho e introdujo un pezón en el calor de su boca mientras sus dedos la conducían hacia un vertiginoso clímax. Ella estiró los brazos hacia la toalla, pero él la detuvo.  
-Tengo que ir al hospital y antes tengo que pasarme por casa para cambiarme de ropa.  
-Mira en mi coche. Recogí tu ropa de la tintorería ayer por la mañana.  
-Vaya, me gusta mi esposa de alquiler -dijo él, consiguiendo un puñetazo.  
-Ándate con ojo.  
Riendo, Edward se levantó de la cama y se puso los pantalones. Luego, miró alrededor buscando la camisa.  
-Está abajo -señaló Bella.  
-Hecha trizas probablemente.  
Roja como un tomate, Bella le arrojó una almohada a la cabeza.  
-Por favor, no dejes que la gente te vea así.  
Él miró hacia abajo y vio que su excitación resultaba claramente visible bajo los vaqueros. Sin levantar la cabeza, la miró a los ojos con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente.  
-He vivido aquí durante los dos últimos años, Bells. Vete haciéndote a la idea.  
Ella se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió perversamente.  
-No sé a qué viene ese aire de satisfacción. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
Él se inclinó y le dio un beso, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo hasta ponerla de rodillas, cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue un beso posesivo y ardiente, igual que el primero. Finalmente se apartó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Bella se sentó en la cama y Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente, grabando la visión de su piel desnuda en su memoria, antes de despedirse. Le dijo que llamaría en un par de horas y se marchó.  
Bella se sintió de pronto muy sola. Y las palabras no pronunciadas seguían en el ambiente. Por muy bien que estuvieran juntos, por mucho que lo quisiera, sabía que él no cambiaría de idea respecto a los hijos. Ni siquiera por ella. Rezó para que no hubieran concebido uno en el calor de la pasión, porque ese sería el modo más seguro de perderlo.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Edward tenía un trabajo con el que no podía darse prisa cuando necesitaba estar en otro sitio. Necesitaba estar con Bella. Se imaginaba lo que debía de estar pensando de él. Porque para hablar claro, la estaba plantando. Se suponía que iban a comer juntos, como en una cita. Ella había protestado mucho, sobre todo porque él no había podido llamar desde que se marchara de su casa aquella mañana.  
Esbozó una sonrisa mientras le daba los últimos puntos al pulgar de un joven paciente, y luego escribió las recetas mientras Jessica le vendaba la herida. No había podido pensar con claridad en todo el día, con las imágenes de Bella en sus brazos, tomándolo en su interior, calentándole la sangre hasta emborracharlo. Solo con pensar en besar su piel desnuda se endurecía. Al menos así podía sobrellevar un día tan largo.  
-¿Doctor?  
Edward se espabiló y miró a Jessica. Le extendía un informe para que lo firmara. Leyó las anotaciones que había hecho, con una caligrafía mucho mejor que la suya, y luego garabateó la firma.  
Mientras ella acompañaba a la madre y al niño a la salida, él se dirigió al teléfono que había en la pared. No llegó ni a acercarse.  
-Oh, no, todavía no, doctor Cullen. Joey Marsh le espera.  
Edward gruñó y se dio la vuelta.  
-¿Qué le pasa esta vez?  
-Tiene un guisante en la nariz -trató de no sonreír, pero fue en vano.  
-¿Solo uno? -rió Edward entre dientes-. Vamos a ver si podemos calmar a la señora Marsh. El chico debe de volverla loca.  
Mientras caminaban hacia la sala de espera, Jessica habló en voz baja.  
-Dijo que si lo hacía otra vez iba a pasar los próximos tres años respirando por la boca porque le iba a sellar la nariz con cinta adhesiva.  
Él sonrió, sabiendo que la señora Marsh nunca lo haría. Miró la hora, miró el teléfono en la recepción de las enfermeras y luego la pila de informes y el pasillo lleno de pacientes. No tenía tiempo de llamar, pensó, y se metió en su despacho.  
Cuatro horas más tarde, cuando se derrumbó en la silla en un descanso, marcó el número de Bella. Saltó el contestador y le dejó un mensaje. Luego, llamó a su casa, por si ella estaba allí, pero le saltó su propio contestador.  
¿Donde estaba? Le faltaban varias horas para ir a trabajar. ¿Estaba enfadada porque no la había llamado? ¿Lo evitaba? Le asaltó la imagen de Bella junto al teléfono escuchando el mensaje sin descolgar. No, pensó, «no te precipites». Se trataba de Bella y ella rara vez se quedaba callada cuando estaba enfadada. Edward se pasó una mano por la cara, notando que se sentía algo inseguro respecto a ella por primera vez en su relación.  
Con las demás mujeres, el sexo no había significado mucho. Con Bella, lo cambiaba todo. Siempre había podido contar con ella, anticipar sus pensamientos. Pero no en aquellos momentos. La diferencia estribaba en que tenía miedo de perderla.

Cuando Edward no se presentó en el lugar en el que habían quedado, Bella se sintió abandonada hasta que llamó al hospital y se enteró de que tenía muchos pacientes por atender. Lo perdonó inmediatamente, pero no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. En su casa limpiando, lo vio todo desde una perspectiva un tanto diferente. Especialmente su cama de cuatro postes. Cuando se encontró tendida en la cama inhalando el olor de Edward, se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir a despejarse. Llamó a Alice y en aquellos momentos las dos se sentaban en la terraza de una cafetería, charlando. El aire era cálido y húmedo, aunque la brisa que llegaba del río refrescaba a los turistas, que paseaban por el paseo de madera que bordeaba la orilla.  
-Lo supe desde el momento en que escuché tu voz por teléfono -dijo Alice, antes de pinchar en su ensalada y llevarse un bocado a la boca-. Hablabas con un tono excitado que parecía decir «Oh, Dios, qué he hecho».  
-Quiero que me expliques eso algún día –dijo Bella, acomodándose en la silla-. Parece una prueba de concurso.  
Pero Alice tenía razón. Estaba encantada con lo ocurrido. Había sido uno de los momentos más increíbles de su vida. De hecho, la necesidad imperiosa de tenerlo cerca iba creciendo en su interior, anulando su sentido común. Aun así, el sentimiento de felicidad se mezclaba con otros sentimientos confusos que la habían incomodado a lo largo del día.  
Amaba a Edward. De eso no cabía ninguna duda. Era su alma gemela y siempre lo había sido. Y una vez liberados, aquellos sentimientos la habían inundado por completo. Como si la hubieran despertado de un largo sueño con un beso. Bueno, algo más que un beso, pensó, divertida. Pero las diferencias entre ellos seguían siendo evidentes. Y odiaba que estribaran en el hecho de tener niños.  
-¿Y bien? -la presionó Alice.  
-No voy a contar los detalles íntimos.  
-Cielo, a juzgar por tu sonrisa, parece que hay mucho más que detalles para contar.  
Bella se sonrojó.  
-Si, bueno -de repente, se inclinó y habló en voz baja-. ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
Alice la miró como si fuera el tonto del pueblo.  
-Amarlo, casarte con él.  
Ella meneo la cabeza.  
-No me lo ha preguntado y aún es pronto para eso. Además, no queremos las mismas cosas, Alice. Si fuera así, esto habría ocurrido mucho antes.  
-Córcholis, ahora tendrías una retahíla de niños pegados a tu falda.  
Bella sintió un ramalazo de alegría al imaginar por un momento que sostenía al bebé de Edward en brazos, antes de regresar a la realidad.  
-¿Y si estoy embarazada?  
Alice tomó una bocanada de aire, interrogándola con la mirada.  
-Solo una vez.  
-Con eso basta.  
Bella hizo una mueca de amargura, temerosa.  
-Calla, no puedo pensar en eso ahora.  
No estaba en la fase más fértil del ciclo, pensó, y luego recordó lo que había dicho él cuando buscaba los preservativos. «Nunca es demasiado tarde». Eso demostraba lo que le había repetido tantas veces. Nada de niños. Ni siquiera por accidente.  
-Oh, sí, mañana será otro día.  
-No me hables de eso ahora -dijo Alice. De repente, dejó caer el tenedor-. Oh, Dios, vas a seguir adelante con eso.  
Eso. La inseminación artificial.  
-Sí –dijo Bella, sin mucha convicción.  
-¿Cómo puedes querer hacerlo cuando tu relación con Edward ha cambiado?  
-Porque si no hago lo que quiero, nunca será una verdadera relación. Si me casara con él y no tuviera hijos, lo lamentaría.  
-Puede que cambie de idea después del matrimonio -dijo Alice.  
-Acabaría sintiendo rencor y él se sentiría culpable. No quiero que sea así.  
-Creo que necesitas hablar con él.  
-Supongo que más que hablar, gritaremos.  
-Estás metiéndote en un lío. Todo ha cambiado entre ustedes. ¿Por qué no habría de cambiar él también?  
-No. Edward no. Lo conozco -en realidad estaba tan en contra, pensó Bella, que le sorprendía que no se hubiera hecho una vasectomía-. Lo malo es que, de quien realmente me gustaría tener un hijo, no va a dármelo.  
Y si solo quería tener un hijo de él, ¿por qué seguía planteándose lo de la operación?, se preguntó.

El accidente de un autobús escolar retuvo a Edward en el hospital y aunque Bella todavía tenía sus dudas, le preparó algo de comer y una muda de ropa y le entregó el paquete a Jessica, ya que él se hallaba en cuidados intensivos.  
Transcurrió una semana antes de que pudieran decirse algunas palabras. Bella necesitaba verlo desesperadamente. Que la abrazara. Que la tranquilizara y le dijera que lo ocurrido no había sido una equivocación. Odiaba sentirse tan insegura, sobre todo cuando sabía que se dirigían hacia el desastre. Y así fue. Ella estaba limpiando su cuarto de baño cuando él apareció en la puerta.  
-Hola.  
Levantó la vista. El corazón le dio un salto. Cerró el grifo.  
-Hola, Doc. Pareces cansado -comentó, al ver las arrugas en la camisa y el pantalón.  
-Tú estás genial -respondió Edward, mirándola.  
La camiseta blanca y las bermudas contribuyeron a levantarle el ánimo. Entró en el baño y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola. La tensión y el cansancio de los últimos días se evaporaron. Ella era como un puerto seguro al que acudir, pensó Edward.  
-Gracias por la comida y la ropa.  
-De nada -susurró Bella, acariciándole la nunca. «Esto es maravilloso», pensó.  
-Te he echado de menos, Bells -murmuró él, y la besó.  
Fue instantáneo, como la primera vez, un impulso de emoción y deseo, y Edward supo que siempre sería así. La estrechó entre sus brazos, la levantó y salió del baño. No dejó de tocarla mientras la depositaba en el suelo, indagando con las manos por debajo de su camiseta. Descubrió con lujuria que no llevaba sujetador y llenó las palmas con la suave y redondeada carne.  
Bella jadeó, apretándose contra su cuerpo, disfrutando de la oleada de deseo que la invadía.  
-Dios, te he echado de menos -dijo él con voz ronca-. Deseaba volver a tocarte. Solo he pensado en ti.  
-Mentiroso -dijo ella sin aliento, al sentir que los pulgares le acariciaban con fuerza los pezones-. Estabas trabajando y nada te distrae cuando trabajas.  
-Tú sí -su boca se desvió hacia abajo-. Tú sí -afirmó, subiéndole la camiseta y cerrando los labios alrededor de un pezón.  
Ella susurró su nombre y él la reclinó sobre el brazo, devorándola.  
-Te deseo, oh, Bells, te necesito.  
Con la mano libre le recorrió el cuerpo desde el muslo hasta los pechos. La apoyó contra la pared, aterrizando sobre ella, mientras una rodilla se insinuaba entre sus muslos. Bella reaccionó, temblando, sintiendo que su cuerpo se humedecía. Lo deseaba ya, y sabía que si no paraban, de un momento a otro rodarían desnudos por el suelo.  
-Edward -dijo, tratando de controlarse-. Edward. Tenemos que parar.  
-¿Quién lo dice?  
-Yo.  
Él se quedó quieto. Frunció el ceño y la miró.  
-¿Por qué?  
Bella le acarició la mejilla.  
-Bueno, en primer lugar, debo estar en la radio dentro de dos horas y todavía tengo que ir a casa a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.  
-Son dos horas. Ven a la cama conmigo y dúchate aquí -replicó, tomándole la mano y arrastrándola por el pasillo hacia su habitación.  
Ella clavó los talones, cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era saltarle encima. Pero tenían que hablar.  
-Mi ropa está en casa y aún tengo que acabar de limpiar.  
Edward se detuvo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, ella ya se dirigía hacia el salón. Enfadado, fue tras ella, le agarró la mano y la obligó a mirarlo.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Vaya, no lo sé. A lo mejor es que me he acostado con mi mejor amigo.  
-Has hecho el amor con tu mejor amigo -corrigió suavemente, severo.  
-Sí -dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa-. Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
-¿Hacer? Ya estamos haciéndolo. Y no hay nada que debamos lamentar, Bella. Simplemente ahora nos miramos de forma diferente -su mirada le acaricio el cuerpo-. Como cuando estás desnuda y sin aliento.  
Bella hizo caso omiso de la reacción que sus palabras provocaron y habló con claridad.  
-Edward, cariño, ¿a donde nos lleva todo esto?  
Él supo a lo que se refería y su expresión se oscureció.  
-No quiero hijos, Bella, ya lo sabes. Por el amor de Dios, acabo de curar a cinco niños.  
-Y eso te impide querer tenerlos, ¿eh?  
-No, es solo que sería un mal padre. No tengo la capacidad necesaria.  
-Te estás engañando a ti mismo, Edward, pero no voy a persuadirte. Tienes que desearlo como yo.  
Él se quedó mirándola fijamente.  
-No estarás pensando todavía en la inseminación artificial, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, la verdad es que...  
-¡No!  
Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por su vehemencia.  
-Edward...  
-No, Bella. No y no. Solo de pensarlo se me hiela la sangre. El bebé de un extraño creciendo en tu interior...  
-¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Es la única manera en la que podré tener uno! Y solo porque hayamos practicado el sexo no creerás que tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer. Y tampoco lo tendrías aunque nos casáramos.  
Enfadado, él replicó:  
-Tampoco a mí el matrimonio me haría cambiar de idea al respecto.  
Bella inspiró profundamente al oír aquellas palabras, dolida. Se encontraban en un punto muerto  
-Lo sé, y aunque así fuera, Cullen, no cambiaría el hecho de que las decisiones sobre mi cuerpo las tomo yo.  
Edward abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Odiaba los celos y la rabia que se agazapaban en su interior. No quería perderla, pero estaba viendo cómo su relación se deterioraba por momentos. Se le encogió el corazón y trató de retenerla. Ella se apartó.  
-¿Creías que iba a arrojar mis sueños por la borda porque hayamos hecho el amor?  
-Bueno, no, pero yo... en fin... -se pasó los dedos por el pelo, nervioso, y luego le espetó-: Maldita sea, sí, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Todo es distinto ahora. Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, Bella.  
-Pero yo quiero hijos.  
-¿No soy suficiente para ti?  
Sonó tan herido que ella se entristeció. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla.  
-Cariño, no es eso. Yo... yo te quiero, Edward -él tragó saliva y buscó su mirada-. Siempre te he querido. Ahora más que nunca -las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, mientras su corazón aguardaba una respuesta que no llegó-. Quiero una vida contigo, pero... acabarías por odiarme.  
-Nunca podría odiarte.  
-Aunque tuviéramos una vida en común, no dejaría de sentir ese vacío que siento por la necesidad de abrazar a mi propio hijo. Te guardaría rencor por negármelo. Y tú me odiarías por querer... Dios -cerró los ojos brevemente-, esto duele.  
Se le quebró la voz, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse, él la retuvo.  
-No tenemos futuro juntos, Edward. Queremos vidas distintas.  
-Bella, cariño, no digas eso -dijo él, ante el pánico de perderla.  
-Fue un error que cruzáramos la línea.  
-No, es lo mejor que podía habernos pasado. Nada está decidido y, sin embargo, siento que te escurres entre los dedos.  
Ella levantó la vista, sollozando.  
-No puedo seguir hablando -dijo, apartándose.  
Él la siguió hasta la puerta.  
-Cariño, necesitamos hablar más sobre esto. Por favor, no te vayas así.  
Bella se volvió para mirarlo, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas.  
-No quiero hacerte daño, Edward, pero si el hombre al que quiero no me da un hijo, el hombre al que no conozco lo hará.  
Salió antes de que él tuviera tiempo de responder. Edward se apoyó en la puerta, tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. La agonía le agarrotaba el pecho y supo por primera vez qué sentía la gente cuando hablaba de tener el corazón partido.

Bella aguardaba sentada en el despacho de su ginecologo, esperando los resultados. Le habían hecho análisis de todo tipo antes de autorizar la primera operación. El día había llegado. No quería esperar más, porque Edward encontraría la manera de convencerla para que desistiera. Tampoco esperaba que una vez embarazada, él cambiara de idea. Pero ya era mayorcita para albergar vanas esperanzas No la había llamado desde que se fue de su casa hacía una semana, pero tampoco había llamado ella.  
Se sentía hundida. Le dolía la pelea que habían tenido, y el no poder contar con él. Su madre le había preguntado si estaba enferma. También su hermano le había hecho preguntas, pero solo Rosalie sabia que planeaba practicarse una inseminación artificial. Su hermana la había apoyado, aunque Bella sabía que no lo aprobaba. Claro que ella estaba felizmente casada y tenía tres hijos. No podía entenderlo.  
Bella se sentía como una solterona tratando de aferrarse a la vida por todos los medios. De pronto, la cara de Edward apareció en su mente, haciéndole dudar. No quería perder al amor de su vida por esto. Se lo planteó durante unos segundos y decidió que no iba a hacerlo por el momento. Sería algo precipitado, en caliente, sobre todo cuando le dolía tanto el corazón. Tenía que hablar con él de nuevo, aunque no sabía qué iba a decirle. En cualquier caso, Edward venía primero.  
Agarrando su bolso, se puso en pie y cuando estaba a punto de escribirle una nota a su médico la puerta se abrió. Con un informe en la mano, el ginecologo entró, sonriente, cruzó el despacho y se sentó en el borde del escritorio. Bella frunció el ceño al verlo, pensando que parecía muy joven para ser médico, y mucho menos un especialista.  
-Ya me iba. He decidido posponer esto para dentro de unas semanas.  
El doctor Carlisle asintió y luego miró el informe.  
-Puede que quiera posponer esto durante algo más de tiempo -dijo, con una sonrisa misteriosa que puso a Bella nerviosa.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?  
-Unos ocho meses.  
Bella tragó saliva, aterrorizada.  
-Pendón, ¿qué quiere decir?  
-Ya está embarazada, señorita Swan. De unas tres semanas, a juzgar por los niveles de hormonas.  
«Tres semanas. Edward. Oh, Dios», pensó. Se derrumbó sobre la silla. La vida empezaba a ensañarse con ella. Tenía el bebé que quería del hombre que no quería ser padre.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Bella salió a trompicones del baño, se arrastró hasta la cama y rezó para que aquel fuera el último ataque de náuseas matutinas. A la una de la tarde. El niño, al parecer, tenía el horario tan cambiado como el de ella. Se acostaba a las cinco y media de la mañana, dormía hasta el mediodía y luego vomitaba hasta las tripas durante la hora siguiente. «Qué manera de empezar el día», pensó, tendiéndose de espaldas.  
Se tapó el vientre, cerró los ojos y mentalmente le suplicó al bebe que volviera a dormirse. Parecía que, desde el momento en que había averiguado que estaba embarazada, todos los síntomas habían empezado a machacarla.  
El teléfono sonó, pero dejó que saltara el contestador. De todas formas, no podría formular una frase con un mínimo de coherencia. Al oír la voz de Edward, se espabiló inmediatamente.  
-Bells, llámame. No puedo soportarlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te necesito.  
«Te necesito. Nada de te quiero, no puedo vivir sin ti...». Cerró los ojos, incapaz aún de enfrentarse a él. Todavía trataba de hacerse a la idea de que finalmente estaba embarazada del hijo de Edward. Sabía lo que ocurriría cuando él se enterara. La apartaría como había apartado a las demás mujeres de su vida. Su fobia al compromiso formaba parte de su rechazo a la paternidad. Aun así, se sentiría obligado y ella no lo quería así. Quería su total entrega.  
«No tiene sentido que lo deje para más adelante», pensó, incorporándose de golpe. El movimiento fue un error. Le sobrevino otra oleada de náuseas que apaciguó bebiéndose el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesilla. Después se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, pensando en Edward. Tenía que decírselo. Hoy.

Edward estaba contento porque ya era fin de semana y no tenía que estar de guardia. Su atención a los pacientes había dejado bastante que desear durante aquella semana. Necesitaba estar solo, aunque lo único que aquella tranquilidad estaba consiguiendo era volverlo loco. Se encontraba despaturrado sobre el sofá, haciendo zapping y bebiendo una taza de café. Finalmente apagó la tele y suspiró. Ni siquiera había querido levantarse esa mañana. Tener que enfrentarse a un nuevo día sin Bella le carcomía las entrañas. La había estado escuchando por la radio cada noche desde que se marchó de su casa. Solo con oír su voz se tranquilizaba. Se preguntó si ella lo estaría pasando tan mal como él. El teléfono sonó y pudo oír su voz dejando un mensaje en el contestador. Edward dio un salto hacia el teléfono y descolgó.  
-¿Bells? -preguntó, ansioso.  
-Hola, doctor. ¿Cómo estás? -a pesar de su tono alegre, Bella cerró los ojos por el placer de volver a escuchar su voz.  
Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
-Fatal. Te echo de menos, Bells.  
-Yo también te echo de menos -dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta.  
-Entonces deja que te vea. Me siento como un adicto al que le han quitado la dosis. Eres como mi marca personal de heroína Bella.  
Ella esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Lo mismo digo.  
Desde que él había vuelto de San Diego, nunca habían estado separados durante tanto tiempo, e incluso entonces se llamaban al menos dos veces a la semana.  
-Podemos encontrar una solución, sé que podemos. Habla conmigo.  
A Bela le molestó la determinación con que lo dijo. La única manera de solucionarlo era que el cambiara de idea respecto a los hijos.  
-Puede que no te guste lo que tengo que decirte.  
-Cariño, sea lo que sea, tiene que haber una solución. No puedo perderte.  
-En el Plum's Café, en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?  
Él echó un vistazo rápido al reloj de la chimenea.  
-Allí estaré -contestó.  
Parecía tan ansioso por verla... Bella tuvo ganas de llorar.  
-Muy bien. Hasta luego.  
Edward colgó y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse. Se detuvo un momento a medio camino. Bella parecía preocupada, cansada, pensó. Y algo asustada.

Bella cruzaba la esquina mientras salía a la calle donde estaba la cafetería, cuando vio a Edward abrazar a otra mujer. Una mujer pequeña y rubia. Se paró en seco. Se le hundió el corazón a los pies sintiendo cómo la ira y los celos la invadían al ver cómo le sonreía, le decía algo que no pudo captar y le tocaba la mejilla. Dio un paso, porque no quería pasar por alto lo que había visto, pero luego decidió que no merecía la pena montar una escena delante de toda la ciudad. Se dio la vuelta.  
-¡Bella!  
Continuó caminando y aceleró el paso hacia el coche. Edward corrió tras ella, y justo cuando ella metía la llave en la cerradura, él la alcanzó.  
-¿Por qué te vas? ¿No me oías?  
-Te oía y te vi. -lo miró enfadada, luego desvió la vista hacia la mujer y volvió a mirarlo-. Sabía que el compromiso no era tu fuerte, Edward, pero, vaya, esto debe ser un récord. Incluso para ti.  
-¿Qué? -se giró para mirar a la rubia y luego a ella-. No lo has entendido, cariño.  
-¿En serio? Te pido que quedemos y te veo con otra mujer.  
Bella abrió la puerta del coche, obligándolo a apartarse, pero él la agarró y la sacó. Se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención. Caminó hasta su coche, abrió la puerta del pasajero y gruño:  
-Entra.  
Con el ceño fruncido, ella se montó en su coche.  
-Estás celosa -dijo Edward, una vez encendido el motor.  
-Desde luego que sí.  
-No tienes ninguna razón para estar celosa. Y eres tú la que te libraste de mí.  
-Lo sé. No quería.  
Él le lanzó una mirada ardiente.  
-Entonces no lo hagas.  
-Tienes una reputación con la que estoy bastante familiarizada, Edward. He oído hablar de cada una de tus conquistas. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar si te veo abrazando a otra mujer?  
Edward se giró para mirarla.  
-Se supone que debes confiar en mí, como lo has hecho durante quince años -la expresión de Bela se ablandó-. Y esa era la madre de un paciente. Me estaba dando las gracias por salvar la vida de su hijo.  
Ella se sintió culpable.  
-¿Un paciente?  
-Sí -dijo, acercándose a ella-. Eres la única mujer que quiero abrazar, Bells.  
El corazón de Bella dio un brinco y luego se hundió de nuevo al recordar lo que tenía que decirle.  
-Lo siento. Es que desde que no nos vemos, apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa, en que hemos cometido una equivocación.  
-No, maldita sea, no es así -y luego la besó.  
Y los días fríos de separación se disolvieron en el calor del momento. Ella se inclinó y él la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba fervientemente. Sus labios y su lengua se adueñaron de su boca, seduciéndola, mostrándole cuánto la había echado de menos, cuánto la necesitaba. Se besaron con ansiedad, tratando de acercarse lo máximo posible, la mano de él introduciéndose bajo la blusa, y la mano de ella palpando sus pantalones. Edward emitió un gruñido de frustración al sentir su caricia. Abruptamente, él la puso en el asiento y maniobró el coche, uniéndose por fin al tráfico. Condujo el coche a toda velocidad. El volvo tomó las curvas como si fuera por raíles. Cambió de marcha, con la vista fija en la carretera, mientras su mano se deslizaba por debajo de su falda, abriéndole los muslos.  
-¡Edward!  
-Ábrete a mí, cariño, necesito tocarte.  
La fuerza de voluntad de Bella se evaporó y abrió las piernas. Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de las braguitas y entre los pliegues de la húmeda carne. Ella contuvo el aliento, arqueando las caderas mientras él jugaba con una intención que no dejaba lugar a dudas. No le importó. No podía pensar en nada más.  
-Cambia de marcha -ordenó.  
Ella obedeció, sin querer que se detuviera, y para cuando él se metió por el camino de grava y aparcó finalmente en el garaje, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor allí mismo, inmediatamente.  
Cuando se cerró la puerta del garaje se quedaron en la más completa oscuridad, pero en pocos segundos él abría la puerta del pasajero y la sacaba del coche para besarla de nuevo. Al notar el frío acero en las piernas, Bella sintió que la urgencia, la devoraba.  
Edward respondió a su demanda levantándole la falda. Enganchó la fina goma de las braguitas con los pulgares y tiró de ella, desgarrándolas. Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, la tendió sobre el capó, introdujo las manos bajo las nalgas y le levantó las caderas. La miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa torva y sexy, antes de saborearla.  
-¡Edward!  
Pero él la aprisionó entre sus brazos y su lengua devoró su sexo con avidez, penetró en su interior con determinación, torturándola incansablemente, haciendo que ella se arqueara sobre el frío metal. Después le abrió los muslos e introdujo dos dedos en ella. Bella encontró el paraíso instantáneamente y emitió un grito que reverberó en las paredes del garaje. Él continuó empujando hasta que su cuerpo se calmó y entonces la bajó del coche y la arrastró hasta la casa.  
-No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a mis braguitas -dijo ella, aún temblando.  
-Sí, lo sé -gruñó él, besándola con ferocidad-. Y también necesito quitarte esto, ya -añadió, antes de desabotonarle la blusa, desabrocharle el sujetador y abarcar sus pechos con las palmas de las manos.  
Bella se apretó contra él, empujándolo hacia atrás.  
-Tú también.  
Luchó con los botones de su camisa mientras los dos se quitaban los zapatos. La blusa y el sujetador cayeron en la alfombra, dejando un reguero sensual desde el garaje hasta la entrada. Impaciente Edward la empujó contra la pared más cercana y la besó. Y volvió a besarla.  
No podía contener su desesperación. La necesitaba a ella, no solo su cuerpo, la deseaba tanto que no podía soportar la idea de volver a estar sin ella. Nunca se había sentido más perdido. En sus brazos dentro de su cuerpo, quería probarle que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Separado de ella, estaba vivo a medias; con ella, se sentía entero y humano. Mirándola a los ojos, pudo ver su futuro, la vida con la que había soñado de niño. Un lugar al que llamar hogar.  
No iba a permitir que se marchara, nunca. Eso era lo que su beso le transmitió mientras se sacaba la camisa y la apretaba contra la pared. Le bajó la falda, le abarcó las nalgas con las manos y la presionó contra él con dureza, susurrando que no podía esperar a estar dentro de ella, a sentir que su cuerpo lo envolvía.  
-Entonces necesitamos menos ropa -dijo ella, apartando su falda de una patada.  
Luego, le abrió los pantalones apresuradamente y su mano se cerró en torno a su masculinidad. Él gimió en voz alta empujando su erección contra su palma mientras le acariciaba los pechos. Ella se deslizó por la pared, arrastrando los pantalones en el movimiento, y envolviéndolo de nuevo, se lo metió en la boca. La mente de Edward quedó en blanco. Apenas pudo permanecer en pie, tuvo que apoyarse con los dos brazos en la pared mientras cada roce de su lengua iba haciéndole perder el control. Sabía que estaba gimiendo como un loco, pero no podía evitarlo.  
-Bells, Bells, cariño.  
Ella hizo caso omiso de su súplica y continuó con su dulce ataque. Al borde del abismo, él la agarró por las axilas y la levantó. Se lanzó sobre ella, devorando su boca, sus pechos. Comenzó a alejarse de la pared, llevándola con él, hacia el dormitorio. Los pantalones quedaron en el camino. No dejaron de tocarse y besarse frenéticamente, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones. Mientras la acorralaba contra uno de los postes de la cama. Edward sacó un pequeño paquete del cajón y lo abrió. Al verlo, Bella sintió una punzada de culpa, que desapareció cuando él sumergió un pezón en el calor de su boca, y luego trazó un sendero de besos por su cuerpo, marcado en la curva de la cadera, en el vientre, y cuando la hizo girar, en las nalgas y en la esbelta columna. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferró al poste al sentir que sus dedos se hundían entre los muslos. Tocó su cuerpo como un experto violinista que tensa y afina las cuerdas de su violín.  
-Edward, por favor -suplicó ella, apretándose contra su erección.  
Él no pudo contener un ramalazo de anticipación al ver cómo ella se agachaba ligeramente, abriendo confiadamente el calor húmedo de su vulnerabilidad. La llenó por completo, profundamente. Se aferró a sus caderas y cerró los ojos. El sentimiento de plenitud que lo invadió le robó el aliento y dio paso a una pasión turbulenta. Se retiró lentamente. Ella emitió un gemido, casi un ronroneo, y él respondió a su llamada, vibrando cuando los delicados músculos se tensaron, envolviéndolo como un guante. Bella sintió que su alma se partía en dos, dividida por la necesidad desesperada que tenía de él. Edward percibió su impaciencia y la sostuvo con fuerza, empujando una y otra vez, deseando que aquello nunca terminara. De repente se apartó, provocando un grito de frustración que él ahogó con un beso, mientras la hacía girar y la levantaba. Volvió a casa con un movimiento suave y fluido, tendiéndola sobre la cama sin romper el ritmo sinuoso de las caderas. Dobló ligeramente la pierna, reclinado sobre ella, sonrió al ver sus hermosos ojos, y la penetró con firmeza.  
-Eres mía, Bells. Siempre lo has sido -susurró-. Y siempre lo serás.  
-Sí -murmuró ella junto a sus labios-. Sí, siempre. Oh, Edward.  
Oleadas de placer los engulleron mientras sus cuerpos se fundían y separaban al unísono, y a través de sus ojos verdes ella pudo leer en las profundidades de su alma. Jadeó, tratando de respirar, rodeándole con las piernas, latiendo por el éxtasis espléndido de su unión. Observó cómo el placer de él iluminaba sus rasgos, cómo perdía el aliento, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras se hundía en ella una vez más, y la ola del clímax lo elevaba a lo más alto y rompía en su interior.  
-Bells, Bells.  
-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.  
La sorprendía cada vez que hacían el amor. El poder y la fuerza de las sensaciones que se encadenaban clamando una liberación que solo él podía darle.  
Se besaron, abrazados y temblorosos, renuentes a volver a la realidad. Porque ella sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a su problema, y revelar el secreto que guardaba a salvo en las entrañas.  
Edward dormitó perezosamente, sonriendo al oír a Bella buscando su ropa por toda la casa. Abrió un ojo cuando entró en la habitación. Llevaba puesta su camisa y no podía parecer más sexy.  
Ella le arrojó los pantalones a la cara.  
-No tengo bragas.  
Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba tan graciosa, con los brazos en jarras y la camisa abierta mostrando el valle entre sus pechos y los suaves rizos entre los muslos.  
-¿No te dije que mi fantasía era dejarte sin bragas cuando estuvieras conmigo?  
-¿Qué diferencia puede haber si enseguida me las quitas?  
-Entonces no te las pongas nunca.  
Bella le echó tan solo una ojeada mientras recogía la falda del suelo, frunciendo el ceño al ver lo arrugada que estaba.  
-Voy a parecer la golfa del pueblo si voy así a casa.  
-No es verdad. Vas a parecer una mujer que ha sido amada apasionadamente durante toda la tarde -dijo, dando unos golpecitos en la cama-. Quédate.  
Ella no lo miró, negando con la cabeza mientras examinaba la blusa, que estaba poco más o menos igual de arrugada.  
-Tengo que ir a trabajar antes de lo habitual para grabar algunas ráfagas publicitarias para un nuevo promotor.  
Quitándose la camisa, se puso el sujetador y la blusa. Edward notó que las manos le temblaban al subirse la falda. Y que rehuía su mirada.  
-¿Bells? -se bajó de la cama y se puso los pantalones.  
-¿Sí? -se subió la cremallera de la falda, metiéndose la blusa por dentro.  
Él recordó entonces cómo había empezado el día, cuando hablaron por teléfono. Se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.  
-Dime qué sucede, Bella. Noto que algo te inquieta.  
Ella supo que el momento que había temido tanto había llegado.  
-Se supone que iba a tener la primera operación esta semana.  
Edward se tensó.  
-Y al parecer no lo has hecho -dijo, en tono de interrogación.  
Bella meneó la cabeza. Edward se sintió fatal sabiendo cuánto lo deseaba ella.  
-He cambiado de idea. Increíble, ¿no? -lanzó una carcajada seca-. Después de toda mi palabrería, no pude hacerlo, no si corría el riesgo de perderte.  
Edward se sintió a la vez triste y complacido.  
-Quiero una vida contigo, Edward, y si lo hiciera, sé que te perdería.  
-No, cariño, no me perderías. Nada va a impedir que estemos juntos. Solo tenemos que encontrar una solución.  
-Eso espero -dijo ella, apartando la vista.  
-Te estás callando algo, Bella -ella lo miró y la pena que vio en sus ojos le sorprendió-. Dímelo. Dios mío, parece que se haya muerto alguien.  
-Cuando el médico entró en el despacho con el resultado de los análisis, ya había tomado la decisión. Me marchaba para venir a verte. Entonces me dio los resultados y ... -tomó aire y espetó-: ...era demasiado tarde. Ya estoy embarazada.  
Él la miró fijamente mientras digería las palabras.  
-¿Embarazada? Pero si no te hicieron la operación...  
-Vamos a tener un niño, Edward. El bebé es tuyo.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Su cara dejó traslucir una mirada de emociones: sorpresa, maravilla, placer y finalmente miedo.  
-Oh, Dios.  
-Bueno, no era la reacción que ansiaba, pero sí la que esperaba.  
Aquello irritó a Edward.  
-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?  
-Un par de días.  
-¡Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo!  
-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. A mí también me llevó un tiempo hacerme a la idea, ¿sabes?  
-Con cualquier otro asunto hubieras acudido a mí de inmediato.  
-Por supuesto, pero no cuando sabía lo que opinabas. No quieres este hijo.  
Él la miró. Tenía el corazón en un puño.  
-Eso no es cierto.  
-¿No?  
-Quiero estar contigo, y el bebé viene contigo.  
«¿Quiero estar contigo? ¿Cuándo iba a admitir que la quería?»  
-Vaya, hombre, hay una pequeña diferencia.  
-¡Maldita sea, Bella! Dame un minuto -se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso-. No le dicen eso a un hombre todos los días.  
-Y tú confiabas en no tener que oírlo nunca, ya lo sé -replicó, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.  
A Edward se le partió el corazón.  
-Lo hecho, hecho está. Nos casaremos inmediatamente.  
-No te lo crees ni tú.  
Él parpadeó, sorprendido, y luego se enfadó.  
-Maldición, ¿y por qué no?  
Bella emitió un bufido.  
-No voy a casarme contigo porque esté embarazada, Edward. Ya tenía planeado criar a mi hijo sola.  
-Nuestro hijo. ¿Así que yo no importo? ¿Todo lo que te preocupa es este niño?  
-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? No me sentiría tan desgarrada sí no te quisiera tanto. Por el amor de Dios, Edward, solo quería tener un hijo tuyo, pero sabía lo que opinabas al respecto; por eso nunca, durante todos estos años quise cruzar la línea. Valoraba tu amistad más que mis necesidades. Y yo al menos recuerdo todas las veces que has dicho que no querías ser padre.  
-Maldita sea, Bella. Tienes que casarte conmigo. Piensa en tus padres, tus hermana y hermano.  
-Estoy pensando en todos nosotros. No te quiero a mi lado porque te sientas culpable u obligado.  
-Resulta algo difícil no sentirse así, ¿sabes? -se arrepintió de esas palabras en cuanto las hubo pronunciado.  
-Exactamente -dijo ella, herida.  
-Vamos, cariño, escúchame -dijo, impidiendo que se alejara-. No lamento que hiciéramos el amor, Bella. No me arrepiento de un solo segundo en tu compañía.  
-Oh, Edward -gimió ella-. Yo tampoco, pero mira a lo que nos ha llevado. Y no tiene muy buena pinta, tal y como yo lo veo.  
-Claro que sí. Quiero casarme contigo.  
-Lo harías porque sientes que tienes que hacerlo, no porque realmente quieras. Estaré bien sola.  
-Llevas a mi hijo en el vientre -dijo Edward, sorprendido por el gozo que le produjeron sus propias palabras-. Tengo derechos.  
-La ley otorga prioridad a quien ya tiene la posesión -ella se liberó y se encaminó a la puerta.  
-No, no, ni hablar -Edward la detuvo.  
Bella le dio un manotazo.  
-No me toques.  
Ignorando su protesta, él la abrazó hasta que dejó de agitarse.  
-No podemos enemistarnos por esto, Bella. No permitiré que ocurra -ella gimió y hundió la cara en su pecho-. Ahora bien, ¿por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? Dime la verdad.  
-Porque nunca te has comprometido con nada que no sea la medicina. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.  
«¿Qué lugar ocuparía eso en la lista de objeciones?», pensó él.  
-¿Y si dijera que quiero este hijo?  
Ella alzó la vista, apartándose.  
-Esa es la mayor mentira que he oído. Durante quince años has estado diciéndome que no querías ser padre, Edward. -hizo una pausa-. Pero si tan empeñado estabas, ¿por qué no te hiciste una vasectomía?  
Él balbució algo, pero no supo qué responder.  
-Yo te diré por qué -continuó Bella-. Porque realmente en el fondo, quieres un hijo. Y eso te aterroriza.  
Edward se quedó petrificado. ¿Por qué no había hecho algo de forma permanente? Luego, la miró y supo que tenía razón. Porque le quedaba un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Aun así, las palabras no salieron de su boca.  
-No tienes por qué formar parte de la vida de este niño y arriesgarte a que puedas abandonarlo -dijo Bella sarcásticamente-. Y tampoco tienes por qué decirle a nadie que eres el padre -añadió con voz temblorosa-. Mi hermana Rosalie es el único miembro de la familia que sabe lo de la inseminación. Solo tengo que decírselo al resto.  
Edward se enfadó.  
-¡No creerás que no voy a reconocer a mi propio hijo! Maldita sea, Bella, ¿desde cuándo me tienes en tan baja estima?  
Ella se sintió herida, pero la verdad fluyó con facilidad.  
-Desde que me di cuenta de que era la única enamorada en esta relación.  
Se marchó. De nuevo. Edward se quedó mirando al vacío durante un minuto y luego salió corriendo tras ella. La encontró en el garaje. Pudo oír que aceleraba el motor de su coche en punto muerto mientras la puerta se alzaba, y corrió hasta la ventanilla.  
-Bella, espera...  
-No, Edward -dijo ella, sollozando desconsoladamente.  
Sin mirarlo siquiera, metió la marcha y salió del garaje. Edward observó cómo giraba el coche en la esquina como una profesional antes de caer en la cuenta de que sus vecinos miraban con asombro su atuendo. O escasez de él.  
Edward entró en la casa por la puerta de atrás y se dejó caer sobre el taburete más cercano de la cocina. Iba a ser padre. No estaba enfadado, solo anonadado, sobre todo porque ella no quería que se lo dijera a nadie y trataba además de dejarlo fuera. Bueno, demonios, pensó, ella sabía mejor que nadie el miedo que sentía de acabar siendo como sus padres, pero permanecería a su lado, y si pensaba que iba a consentir todo ese rollo de madre independiente, iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa. «Puede que la ley otorgue prioridad a quien ya tiene la posesión», pensó, «pero un padre tiene derechos». Sin embargo, no quería pelearse con ella. Era la madre de su hijo, por amor de Dios. Aunque no hubiera querido ser padre, había ocurrido. ¡Iban a ser padres, mamá y papá! Bella no tendría problemas para ser una buena madre, pensó, pero los únicos padres que él había conocido con profundidad habían sido el hermano de Bella y su padre, Charlie. ¿Y cómo reaccionarían Charlie y Renee? Era un buen amigo de la familia, pero ¿lo bastante bueno para su hija? Tenía un pasado controvertido y ninguna ascendencia de la que pudiera hablar, por no mencionar el hecho de que sabían que sus relaciones no duraban mucho. Odiaba en particular la idea de decepcionar a Charlie, un hombre al que respetaba por encima de todo. «Señor, su hermano va a matarme».

Edward trabajaba rara vez en el ala de la clínica que se encargaba de la inseminación, pero aquel día se sintió compelido a trabajar allí. Sostuvo al pequeño paciente entre los brazos y luego se lo entregó a su madre.  
-La niña está perfectamente -les comunicó a los padres.  
El padre de la criatura suspiro de alivio.  
-Gracias a Dios. Hemos esperado tanto para tenerla -dijo, mirando a su mujer.  
La mirada de complicidad le resultó familiar a Edward, aunque no había podido captar lo que realmente significaba hasta ese momento. Tenían un hijo fruto de su amor. Querían a un hijo en sus vidas. Edward se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si él hubiera sido un hijo deseado. De repente, lo asaltó un viejo recuerdo. Él, sentado en las escaleras de la escuela, con la mochila al hombro. Todavía ignoraba que estuviera llena de ropa. En el momento en que la abrió para sacar los cuadernos y el lápiz, supo que su madre no iba a volver. Había pasado un día angustioso, pensando dónde podría esconderse para que la gente no supiera que su madre no lo había amado lo suficiente como para quererlo en su vida, y no pudo desprenderse de ese sentimiento de inutilidad y abandono hasta que apareció Bella.  
Se frotó el puente de la nariz con las manos y exhaló un largo suspiro. La pequeña familia le dio las gracias mientras recogían la bolsa de los pañales y metían al bebé en el cochecito. Edward miró una vez más a la pequeña, pensando que tenía mucha suerte. Durante las últimas semanas había mirado a cada niño que llegaba a su consulta de manera distinta y por las noches lo atormentaba la idea de que Bella desapareciera de su vida y su hijo nunca lo conociera, nunca supiera que le quería. «Vamos, sé sincero», pensó. No quería que Bella compartiera su amor con nadie más que con él. Su madre había encontrado algo mejor que él y había salido volando como un murciélago del averno y, aunque sabía que Bella nunca haría eso, tenía miedo de hacerlo él. A lo largo de su vida, no había sido persistente con nada excepto con su carrera y su relación con Bella.  
Y ahora ella no quería ni verlo. Le había dado un día como margen antes de llamarla. Ella pensaba que lo suyo había terminado. Él sabía que acababa de comenzar. Sin embargo, después de dejar unos cuantos mensajes en el contestador, se había presentado en el umbral de su casa a las seis de la mañana, solo para quedar como un idiota al enterase de que estaba en casa de Alice. Y, Alice, siendo la gran amiga del alma que era, no le había permitido hablar con ella. Habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces. Bella había abandonado sus tareas de Wife Incorporated, así que lo único que podía hacer era escuchar su voz por la radio cada noche cuando no podía dormir. Y luego no podía dormirse porque no dejaba de preocuparse por ella. Solo quería que le diera una oportunidad. Le enfurecía que no quisiera casarse con él, y se preguntó si hubiera querido aunque no estuviera embarazada. Ese pensamiento le torturaba.  
La enfermera a su cargo, Jessica, introdujo la cabeza por la puerta.  
-¿Quiere comer algo? Angie va a bajar al delicatessen de la esquina.  
-Sí, se lo agradezco -dijo Edward, y le entregó dinero suficiente como para invitarlos a todos, confiando en que eso le levantara el ánimo.  
Jessica entró en la oficina y miró a su alrededor.  
-¿No ha venido Bella? Acabo de verla en ginecología.  
Edward salió disparado por la puerta como un poseso. ¿Por qué estaría ella en la clínica tan pronto a menos que algo fuera mal?  
Atravesó la doble puerta, se dirigió al control de enfermeras y preguntó por Carlisle, el doctor de Bella. Cuando poco después el hombre salió al pasillo, lo miró sorprendido.  
-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Una emergencia?  
-No, no. ¿Estaba Bella aquí hace un momento?  
-Sabes que no puedo decirte eso, es información...  
-Déjale pasar, Carlisle -se oyó la voz de Bella.  
Él apartó la cortina y entró en la sala de observación.  
-Bella -dijo, inseguro.  
Ella levantó la vista y Edward se sintió electrizado al verla. Notó que se tranquilizaba nada más mirarla a los ojos. De repente, recordó la última vez que la vio y las palabras que le había dicho antes de irse. Le dijo que era la única enamorada de los dos. Y no era cierto. En aquel momento, él reconoció lo que había guardado en su corazón durante todos aquellos años: la quería. La quería de verdad. Estaba loco por ella. Sin embargo, ella no iba a creerlo.  
Su mirada se deslizó desde su hermosa y atormentada cara hasta su cuerpo. Estaba tendida en la cama de observación, cubierta por un vestido de papel, pero con el vientre expuesto y brillante por el gel. Edward pensó inmediatamente en el bebé.  
Carlisle fue hasta la cama, tomó el sensor, y miró inquisitivamente a Bella, ladeando la cabeza hacia Edward. Cuando vio que Bella asentía, comenzó a escanearle el abdomen.  
Él tragó saliva, consciente de que aunque el ultrasónico era normal, era aún un poco pronto para el examen.  
-¿Por qué tan pronto?  
-Anoche tuve retortijones, y esta mañana también -respondió Bella, inquieta.  
-¿Manchas de sangre? -preguntó Edward, tomándola de la mano, mientras acercaba un taburete para sentarse a su lado.  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
Edward quiso poder borrar el miedo que veía en sus ojos. Los problemas que tenían quedaban relegados a un segundo plano ante el hecho de que la vida de su hijo pudiera estar en peligro, y rezaba para que el bebé estuviera bien y gozara de buena salud.  
-Todo irá bien -susurró Edward.  
Bella lo miró. Sabía que hablaba con el corazón en la mano. Adoraba a los niños. El problema era que nunca había querido uno propio.  
-Ahí está la pequeña -dijo Carlisle-. Y parece que todo va perfectamente.  
Ambos miraban absortos la pantalla, buscando algún movimiento.  
-Gracias a Dios -murmuró Bella. Él exhaló un suspiro de alivio-. ¿Cómo puedes distinguir algo de ahí? -añadió, estrechando la mano de Edward.  
Fue Edward el que se inclinó y señaló la pantalla con el dedo.  
-Aquí -dijo, recorriendo la línea de las piernas y de un brazo-. Y aquí se ve el corazón, latiendo -añadió con voz ronca.  
Bella sonrió y tocó la pantalla. Él sintió una alegría inmensa al ver que su hija estaba sana y salva. Obrando por impulso, tomó la cara de Bella entre las manos y posó su frente sobre la suya.  
-Oigo el latido de mi hija -consiguió decir.  
-Oh, Edward -dijo ella, atragantándose con las lágrimas.  
Carlisle le limpió el vientre y luego salió silenciosamente de la sala, dejándolos solos.  
Él besó a Bella tiernamente, la incorporó y le alisó el pelo.  
-No tenías que haber pasado por esto tú sola -susurró, mientras le besaba las lágrimas y luego le rozaba la boca, disfrutando del contacto y de su olor-, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?  
-Yo, eh... -ella le devolvió el beso, breve e intensamente, y luego se apartó-. No quería obligarte a que te involucraras con esto.  
-Ya estoy involucrado -contestó. «Estoy enamorado de ti», quiso gritarle. Se contuvo porque sabía que en aquel momento solo empeoraría las cosas.  
-Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Puedo arreglármelas sola.  
-Pero no tienes por qué.  
-Sí, Edward. Tengo que hacerlo -Bella se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse.  
-Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué estás siendo tan testaruda?  
Ella le clavó la mirada.  
-No quiero más decepciones.  
Sus palabras hirieron profundamente a Edward.  
-Maldita sea, ¿en qué momento no pudiste contar conmigo, eh? Yo te lo diré. Ni una sola vez, Bella. Siempre he estado junto a ti cuando lo necesitabas. Estaba allí cuando hicimos esta niña y estaré aquí cuando llegue -concluyó con determinación.  
-No te atrevas a decírselo a nadie.  
-De aquí a dos meses ya no tendrás que decirlo -dijo Edward, percibiendo los ligeros cambios que se habían producido en los pechos y en el vientre. No quería perderse ni un momento del proceso, pensó.  
-Me encargaré de eso entonces.  
Señor, qué difícil se lo ponía.  
-¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?  
-Nanay. Soy una gallina.  
No tendría que temer su reacción, y, en primer lugar, no tendría que decírselo sola.  
-Iré contigo.  
-No. Es mejor que no digas ni una palabra.  
-Si crees que voy a permitir que la gente piense que ese bebé es de un tubo de ensayo, estás como una demente.  
Bella se estiró la ropa y agarró el bolso.  
-Dile una palabra a alguien, Edward, y nunca te perdonaré.  
Ella salió de la sala, entró en el despacho de Carlisle y cerró la puerta. A Edward le pareció oír que Bella sollozaba. Se estaba poniendo muy dura con él últimamente y, de alguna manera, tendría que encontrar el modo de derribar el muro que construía entre ellos. Habían sido uña y carne durante quince años, luego amantes, y él quería pasar el resto de su vida siendo las dos cosas. Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho a su favor para convencerla de que la quería. Su pasado dejaba bien claro que no estaba preparado para algo así. «Pero aquello era entonces, y esto es ahora», pensó. Encontraría un modo de vencer su testarudez.

En el patio trasero de la casa familiar, donde celebraban el cumpleaños de su padre, Bella se las compuso para lucir su mejor sonrisa y una actitud alegre. El bebé crecía en su interior y ella lo quería tanto como al padre. Además, le animaba imaginar cómo sería la niña. ¿Tendría el pelo y los ojos de Edward? No podía ignorar el hecho de que estaría mirando la cara del hombre al que amaba cada vez que mirara a su hija, pero casarse con él no entraba en los planes. No podía hacerle eso, forzarlo a comprometerse cuando sabía que no estaba en su naturaleza. Aunque Edward fuera el padre, y no un desconocido, ella y el bebé se merecían a un hombre que no estuviera con ellas solo por su sentido del deber.  
-Ya está bien, deja de poner esa cara, Bella -dijo su madre, sacándola de su ensimismamiento-. Ya que tu padre se las ha arreglado para sobrevivir todos estos años conmigo y con ustedes, más vale que lo celebremos.  
Bella sonrió. Su madre había organizado una gran fiesta para el sexagésimo cumpleaños de su padre, con un programa que incluía una barbacoa, muchos juegos y la mejor tarta de la ciudad, y su padre estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de la atención que recibía. Hasta les tiraba confetti a los nietos con un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza.  
Sin embargo, a medida que la tarde avanzaba, Bella se fue cansando de que le preguntaran por Edward. Él estaba ausente por su causa y se sentía mal. No se había perdido el acontecimiento en quince años, aunque en una ocasión tuvo que tomar un vuelo para venir a la fiesta el fin de semana.  
Cuando la tarta quedó destrozada por las incursiones de los niños y se quitaron las velas, Bella decidió que no podía posponerlo más. Estaban todos reunidos por primera vez en semanas y ya era hora de comunicárselo.  
-Tengo algo que anunciarles.  
Sus padres la miraron con expectación.  
-¿Un ascenso? -preguntó su padre.  
-No.  
-¿Un ligue nuevo? -preguntó su madre, con los ojos chispeantes.  
-Más o menos -respondió, mirando brevemente a Rosalie e inspirando profundamente-. Voy a tener un hijo.  
Se hizo un silencio de muerte. Un círculo de caras sorprendidas la miró fija y penetrantemente.  
-¡Sorpresa! -dijo con una sonrisa poco convincente.  
-Así que finalmente lo hiciste, ¿eh? -preguntó Rosalie en voz baja.  
-¿Hizo el qué? -exigió su padre, quitándose el gorrito.  
Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, Rosalie se adelantó:  
-Se estaba planteando hacerse una inseminación artificial.  
-¡Dios Todopoderoso! -exclamó su madre, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana.  
-Traté de convencerla para que no lo hiciera.  
-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo semejante? -preguntó su madre.  
-No lo ha hecho -contestó una voz que se aproximaba por detrás.  
Bella se puso tensa. Todos se giraron para ver a Edward atravesando el jardín con un paquete bajo el brazo. Bella le echó una mirada de advertencia.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo ha hecho? -preguntó Renee, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro-. ¿Estás o no estás embarazada, cariño?  
-Sí lo está -contestó Edward, que no se detuvo hasta quedar frente a ella, dejando a un lado el regalo de Charlie-. Pero no se ha quedado en estado por inseminación artificial.  
-Edward, no -le advirtió Bella, enfadada.  
Edward miró a la única familia que había conocido y decidió correr el mayor riesgo de su vida. Sonriente, anunció:  
-Se ha quedado embarazada por mí. El bebé es mío.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

-¿Y para cuándo es la boda? -retumbó la voz de Charlie en el silencio sepulcral que se había hecho.  
Edward notó la mirada inquisidora de Charlie sobre él.  
-Lo he intentado. Se lo pedí -adujo, mirando a Bella.  
Los ojos de ella expresaban indignación y sabía que el enfado le duraría mucho tiempo. A Edward no le importaba. No iba a permitir que criara al bebé sola. No si él estaba cerca. Y siempre estaría cerca, Dios mediante. Tampoco iba a consentirle que le apartara de su vida. Él no era como sus padres. Nunca la abandonaría, ni a ella ni a su hija. Se había dado cuenta de eso mientras cenaba solo la noche anterior, comiéndose lo que ella le había preparado. No podía cruzarse de brazos, tenía que hacer algo drástico, y si ella se enfadaba, pues ya se le pasaría. Peor aún sería perderla y vivir solo durante el resto de sus días.  
-Ya iba siendo hora -dijo Renee.  
Bella miró a su madre, estupefacta.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dije que ya era hora. Lo veíamos venir.  
-¿Qué es lo que veían?  
-La forma en que los dos se miran cuando saben que el otro no está mirando o el hecho de que una conversación no dure mucho sin que menciones a Edward.  
Edward sonrió con satisfacción.  
-Te llevó bastante caer del guindo, hermanita -añadió Rosalie.  
Bella desvió la mirada a su hermana.  
-¿Tú también?  
-Claro -dijo Rosalie sin inmutarse, comiendo su trozo de tarta-. Hemos estado especulando al respecto durante los últimos diez años más o menos. A tus espaldas, por supuesto -Rosalie se volvió hacia su hermano Jasper y extendió la mano-. Me debes cincuenta dolares.  
-¿Hicieron una apuesta? -preguntó Bella.  
-No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Era una apuesta segura -dijo Rosalie, metiéndose el dinero en el bolsillo.  
-¡Apostaste en mi contra! -protestó Edward, mirando a Jasper.  
-Bueno, Bella siempre ha sido bastante cabezota.  
-¡Vaya! -le dijo Emmett a Edward-. Pensaba que eras tú el que la había desflorado.  
-Santo cielo, Emmett, no tienes mucho tacto que se diga, ¿eh? -regañó Rosalie a su esposo-.  
Edward se echó a reír.  
-Ojalá hubiera sido así, pero no.  
Bella le dio un codazo.  
-Eric Jensen tuvo ese honor -dijo Bella, más relajada al ver que toda su familia conocía la verdad y lo aprobaba.  
-¿El hijo de Gladys? -preguntó Renee con un tono agudo-. Señor, líbrame de oír una palabra más.  
-Entonces supongo que no querrás oír cómo Edward le dio una buena tunda -dijo Jasper, guiñándole el ojo a su mujer, María.  
Bella miró a Edward.  
-Me gustaba.  
-A mí no.  
Ella soltó un bufido.  
-Vaya, mira quién fue a hablar, el chico malo de la navaja.  
-¡Quiero saber cuándo es la boda! -estalló Charlie, al ver que la conversación empezaba a desbarrar y se desviaba del tema principal.  
Todos se giraron para mirarlo, observando que se estaba poniendo rojo.  
-Por mí, cuanto antes, mejor, Charlie.  
-Cállate, Edward -dijo Bella. «Y encima va y sonríe», pensó-. Has hecho esto para tener aliados -murmuró.  
-Sí.  
A Bella le irritó su arrogancia. Se sentía presionada en todos los frentes. ¿Acaso creían que esto era fácil para ella? ¿Que como les hacía mucha gracia la idea iba a casarse con él sin más?  
-Bueno, el matrimonio es para siempre tal y como yo lo entiendo, y me llevará más o menos ese tiempo poder perdonarte -le dio un empujón y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
-Disculpen -dijo Edward, e hizo ademán de seguirla.  
-Déjala, Edward -dijo Charlie, levantándose de la silla.  
Edward se detuvo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-Déjennos solos. La fiesta ha terminado -sentenció Charlie, y luego le indicó a Edward que se acercara-. Vamos, hijo, tenemos que charlar un rato -le dijo mientras arramplaba con la botella de whisky amargo, envejecido durante veinte años, que le había regalado su hija, y dos vasos de papel.  
Edward asintió, con algo de aprensión, y los dos se encaminaron hacia el banco que había en el extremo del jardín. Charlie se sentó, sacó el tapón y vertió el contenido de su regalo de cumpleaños en los dos vasos.  
-Ahora dime por qué mi hija no quiere casarse contigo.  
Charlie bebió un sorbo, después de entregarle a Edward un vaso lleno. Edward le dio también un sorbo a su bebida, en un gesto de conciliación, y se sentó al lado del hombre al que consideraba un padre.  
-¿Y bien? -insistió el padre de Bella.  
-No me quiere, Charlie.  
-Algo tendría que querer de ti para quedarse embarazada.  
Edward pensó divertido que Charlie seguía igual de directo que siempre.  
-Oh, ese no es el problema. Se trata más bien de que no confía en que vaya a comprometerme para siempre.  
-Ja, típico de una mujer. Consigue lo que ha querido durante toda su vida y no puede entender el por qué.  
-Bueno, ese es parte del problema. No se cree que esté enamorado de ella.  
-¿Y lo estás?  
¿Quería a Bella? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más crecía su amor por ella, pensó Edward. Era como si su corazón hubiera estado aprisionado en una botella, y una vez descorchada, sus sentimientos hubieran fluido sin cesar. Entre ellos, la inseguridad.  
-Ya lo creo que sí. Más de lo que hubiera creído posible.  
Charlie lo miró a los ojos con severidad.  
-¿Se lo has dicho?  
-Bueno, no. No recientemente -añadió cuando vio la cara de Charlie-. Ahora mismo no me creería y, demonios, Charlie, sabe lo que siento por ella. Quiero decir, nos arriesgamos mucho cuando... -Edward carraspeó incómodo-. Bueno, ya sabes.  
-¿Cuándo hicieron el amor?  
Edward lo miró sin vacilar.  
-Sí, señor -se acomodó en el banco, y estiró un brazo sobre el respaldo-. Ya conoce mi pasado, lo de mis padres -Charlie asintió-. Bueno, siempre creí que acabaría siendo como ellos. Bella lo sabe. Con todas las mujeres con las que he salido, yo terminaba la relación antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos.  
-Antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de enamorarte, quieres decir -dijo Charlie.  
-Sí -contestó Edward pensativo-. Bella se empeñó en recordármelo a menudo. Tenía razón. Pero ahora sé que ella era la razón por la que nunca permití que las relaciones duraran mucho. Y ahora cree que quiero casarme con ella porque me siento obligado o culpable. Y es verdad que, moralmente, es lo que debo hacer pensando en todos nosotros, pero en mi corazón, sé que es lo que he querido hacer desde el día en que la conocí -Edward se inclinó hacia delante-. Pero ahora no quiere darme una oportunidad. Demonios, casi ni me da los buenos días.  
-Bueno, entonces, hijo -dijo Charlie, palmeándole la espalda-, nos quedaremos aquí sentados hasta que encontremos la manera -Charlie sonrió al ver la mirada desesperanzada de Edward-. Porque nada me haría más feliz que llevar a Bella al altar junto a ti, Edward.  
Edward se sintió tan complacido que tuvo que tragar saliva para bajar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.  
-Gracias, Charlie.  
El padre de Bella le dio un apretón en el hombro con cariño.  
-Sin embargo -dijo al cabo de un momento-, preferiría no tener que hacerlo cuando esté en el octavo mes de embarazo y a punto de dar a luz a mi próximo nieto.  
-Yo también.  
Edward miró hacia la casa, preguntándose si las mujeres de la familia se estaban poniendo de parte de ella, dispuestas a rodearle y enfrentarse a él.

Fregando vigorosamente las cacerolas, con las burbujas del lavavajillas hasta los codos, Bella hacía caso omiso de las mujeres que se amontonaban en la cocina. Su actitud indicaba a las claras que no estaba de humor para hablar, y menos de Edward.  
Pero no se daban por aludidas. Seguían hablando a sus espaldas, especulando sobre por qué no querría casarse con Edward.  
-¡Silencio! -gritó, tratando de hacerse oír entre la algarabía-. No voy a casarme con Edward solo porque esté embarazada.  
-Embarazada de él, Bella -dijo Rosalie.  
Bella la miró por encima del hombro.  
-Vaya, mira por dónde, lo había olvidado.  
Renee las miro y luego se sentó en una silla. Rosalie y Maria pusieron la mesa y sirvieron el café.  
-Bella -dijo su madre-. Esa cacerola no se va poner más limpia por mucho que la friegues, así que deja eso y ven a sentarte. Ahora.  
Bella inclinó la cabeza y suspiró. Su madre había empleado ese tono de «siéntate y cuéntame tu lado de la historia» que solía utilizar cuando Bella y Rosalie se peleaban antaño. Bella se enjuagó las manos y le quitó a Rosalie un trapo de las manos, mirándola enfadada. Rosalie sonrió.  
-Todavía puedo darte una buena -gruñó Bella en voz baja.  
Rosalie se echó a reír, la agarró por los hombros y la sentó en la silla. Maria le pasó a Bella una taza de café, susurrando que era descafeinado.  
-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? -preguntó su madre.  
-Aparte de las náuseas matutinas a la una de la tarde, estoy bien.  
-Bien. Ahora dime por qué no quieres casarte con Edward.  
Bella puso los codos en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.  
-Eso es entre Edward y yo -y cuando estuvieran a solas, iba a despellejarle, pensó-. Tienen que dejarme tranquila.  
-Cariño, puedes estar segura de que acabo de empezar -le previno su madre.  
Bella levantó la vista y decidió que no valía la pena empecinarse. De todas formas, su madre la acosaría hasta salirse con la suya.  
-Vale, dispara.  
-¿Le quieres?  
Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Suficiente respuesta.  
-Ahora dime por qué no vas a casarte con este hombre, cuando en mi opinión, señorita, es el mejor que hay.  
Ella nunca negaría eso. Solo con saber que él estaba tan cerca, le daban ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarlo. Lo necesitaba, aunque solo fuera para discutir.  
-Mamá, ¿te casarías con un hombre que se casa contigo solo porque se siente obligado?  
-¿Quién dice que lo pide por eso?  
-Estoy embarazada de él. Eso lo dice todo.  
-¿Me estás diciendo -intervino Rosalie- que Edward nunca mencionó lo de casarse antes de eso?  
-Bueno, no, en realidad sí que lo dijo... -después de hacer el amor la primera noche. Cuando trataba de marcharse.  
-Bueno, ¿lo ves? -dijo Rosalie, recostándose en la silla con la taza en la mano.  
-¡No! Edward nunca quiso ser padre. Nunca. Desde que lo conozco, ha estado siempre muy contento de poder estar con nosotros, con esta familia, pero no quería tener una propia. Curar niños, sí. Tenerlos, no. Por eso nunca... intenté ser algo más que su amiga... -Bella se pasó una mano por la cara-. Yo siempre he querido tener hijos.  
-Lo sé, ¿pero alguna vez has pensado que simplemente estaba asustado? -preguntó su madre, estrechándole la mano.  
-Por supuesto que lo está, pero no voy a cometer el error de casarme con un hombre que no quiere ser padre, que ha evitado el matrimonio como si fuera una plaga y que nunca se ha comprometido con nada que no fuera su carrera.  
-La gente cambia.  
Ella apartó la mano con un resoplido.  
-Sí, vale, creo que me lo está pidiendo por lo que tú y papá podrían pensar de él si no lo hiciera.  
-Eso es ridículo.  
-¿De verdad? Somos su única familia, mamá.  
-No, cariño -repuso su madre con suavidad-, tienes a su única familia creciendo en tu interior.  
Bella parpadeó y apartó la vista. Dios mío. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Si Edward quería formar parte de su familia, ¿por qué no iba a querer formar parte de la suya propia? Se levantó de la mesa y salió apresuradamente por la puerta de atrás. Su padre caminaba por el jardín a solas.  
-¿Dónde está Edward?  
-Se fue.  
-¿Qué? -dijo, asustada.  
-Se ha ido a casa, supongo. Tengo que decirte, cariño, que parecía estar bastante alicaído.  
-¿Qué le dijiste?  
-La verdad. Que si estabas empeñada en hacer esto sola, ya podía ir haciéndose a la idea.  
Solo con mirarlo a los ojos, Bella supo que se estaba guardando algo. ¡Hombres! Se suponía que su padre debía estar de su parte. Bella emitió un gruñido y cruzó el jardín corriendo hasta la puerta que daba a la calle. Desde la acera pudo ver los faros del coche de Edward cuando giraba en la esquina. Se le hundió el corazón a los pies. ¿Por qué no se había despedido? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que no la quería? ¿Y qué le habría dicho exactamente su padre? Volvió a la casa, agarró el bolso, les dio un beso de despedida a sus padres y se marchó.

Días más tarde, en la radio, Bella seguía aconsejando a los que llamaban pidiendo orientación sobre su vida sentimental.  
-Sé que le han hecho daño en el pasado, y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser precavida, pero ¿qué le dice el corazón sobre este hombre? -dijo Bella, sintiéndose como si estuviera traicionando a sus oyentes. ¿Quién era ella para hablar?  
-Es un gran chico, y quiero confiar en él. Mi corazón me está gritando para que le deje entrar, ya sabe, para que comparta mí vida solo con él...  
-¿Podría seguir adelante con su vida si rompiera con él para siempre?  
Se oyó un sonido de disgusto al otro lado de la línea.  
-Para nada. Me arrepentiría durante toda mi vida.  
Bella se identificó con los sentimientos del oyente.  
-Entonces tiene que sopesar su decisión: o le otorga su confianza o se pasa la vida preguntándose «qué habría pasado si...».  
-Sí, supongo que tiene razón.  
-Si lo piensa detenidamente, no le costará mucho tomar la decisión adecuada.  
-Bueno, de lo que estoy segura es de que reprimir mis sentimientos me estaba haciendo desgraciada -dijo la mujer con alegría-. Gracias.  
-Me alegro de haber podido ayudarla -se despidió Bella, antes de cortar la comunicación y dar paso a una canción de country-. Gracias por llamar. Están escuchando MAFE a medianoche en la cadena KROC. Estaré con ustedes hasta que el sol se eleve sobre el horizonte.  
Aprovechando el descanso, Bella apoyó los brazos y la cabeza sobre la mesa. Se sentía como una hipócrita. ¿Qué hacía dando consejos cuando ella misma estaba hecha un lío? Y Señor, cómo le echaba de menos. No había podido llamarlo, ya que solo con oír su voz sentía que se moría lentamente. Y él no la había llamado, ni había ido a verla. Empezaba a creer que lo había alejado tanto de ella, que había hecho exactamente lo que ella había predicho: se había ido.  
Notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos, de modo que cuando el técnico dio unos golpecitos en la ventana para llamar su atención, solo pudo levantar una mano en señal de reconocimiento, antes de dar paso a la siguiente llamada.  
-Hola, soy MAFE, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?  
El cuerpo de Edward se tensó al oír su voz suave y ronca, con ese deje sureño que hacía que le cosquilleara la piel, aunque aquella noche también podía detectar su tristeza. No quería hacerla desgraciada, como tampoco quería sentirse así de mal, pero ver cómo ella se apartaba de él le estaba partiendo el corazón. Si trataba de sobrellevarlo era porque la quería y no podía vivir sin ella.  
Tendido en el sofá mientras la voz de Bella se desgranaba por los altavoces, cerró los ojos e imaginó que ella estaba allí, en sus brazos, en lugar de estar en la radio dando consejos a los oyentes con mal de amores. ¿Qué consejo iba a darles? Se agitó inquieto cuando reconoció que su voz descendía una octava, hablando con el mismo tono con el que le hablaba cuando se deslizaba en su interior, cuando su cuerpo lo atraía tratando de aferrarle el alma. Se le encogió el corazón. Se sentía celoso de todos los que la escuchaban en aquellos momentos.  
Edward se mesó el pelo. La quería y sabía que ella lo quería. De no ser así, no lucharía tanto por apartarlo, por exonerarlo de su obligación para con su hija. Pero la raíz del problema residía en que ella conocía todos los detalles de su pasado y no podía entender que entonces era distinto. Su amor por ella lo había cambiado. Él no sabía cómo ganarse de nuevo su confianza. Tampoco sabía qué había hecho exactamente para perderla. Al parecer, su pasado siempre volvía para arruinarle la vida.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Bella se dirigía hacia el ascensor por el pasillo del hospital con paso vivo cuando Edward apareció, como surgido de la nada. Se paró en seco. El corazón le dio un vuelco y su mirada chocó con la suya, produciendo una descarga eléctrica que le despertó el deseo inmediatamente. Le escocían las manos por querer tocarlo. Quería verlo sonreír, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo.  
Él se acercó, recorriendo con la mirada cada una de las facciones de su cara antes de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.  
-Hola, cariño.  
Ella se derritió allí mismo.  
-Hola, señor médico.  
-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó él, echando un vistazo a la zona de obstetricia.  
-Sí, solo era una revisión -Edward pareció aliviado. Bella continuó-: Te fuiste la otra noche sin despedirte -dijo con voz suave.  
Era como hablarle a un extraño íntimo, pensó, sintiéndose como si estuviera pisando huevos.  
-No creía que quisieras hablar conmigo.  
-Yo siempre quiero hablar contigo, Edward -dijo ella, lamentando la distancia que se había creado entre ellos.  
-Sí, supongo que simplemente no nos ponemos mucho de acuerdo últimamente.  
Él alzó la mano para acariciarle la cara y luego la dejó caer. Bella sintió la pérdida de su caricia en el alma.  
-¿Todavía estás enfadada conmigo por decirlo? -tanteó Edward.  
Bella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.  
-No podía mentirles. O negarte a ti el derecho a decirlo, si querías.  
¿Era esperanza lo que detectaba en su voz?  
-Claro que sí -dijo con fervor-, aunque me doy cuenta de que no fue justo acorralarte como lo hice.  
-No pasa nada. Todos piensan que soy una tonta del bote por no casarme contigo.  
-Esto es entre tú y yo, Bells, no les concierne a ellos. Se trata de nuestras vidas y de nuestra hija -al ver que sus ojos se humedecían, gruñó-. Dios, ojalá pudieras... -se interrumpió al ver que dos mujeres, luciendo dos hermosos vientres redondeados, pasaban por su lado. Él las siguió brevemente con la mirada hasta que se metieron en el ascensor-. Me muero de impaciencia por verte así.  
Bella descubrió que cada vez le costaba menos creerle; parecía tan sincero... pero el escepticismo le brotó de los labios antes de que pudiera contenerlo.  
-Sí, ya.  
Él volvió a mirarla.  
-No empieces a dudar de mí, Bells -dijo Edward suavemente, acercándose aún más, hasta no dejarle otra opción que apartarse o quedar pegada a él. Tal y como esperaba, Bella se mantuvo firme. A él le pareció maravilloso estar tan cerca de ella de nuevo, sentir su calor, oler su aroma-. No después de todo este tiempo.  
-¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo, Edward? Que des un giro de ciento ochenta grados después de quince años oyéndote las mismas palabras con la misma intransigencia resulta difícil de creer.  
-Es a mí a quien deberías creer -contestó él con agresividad-, y creer en lo que te diga.  
El aliento de Bella se atascó en la garganta cuando él se arrimó aún más, pero antes de poder alegar algo en su contra de nuevo, Edward la estrechó contra él y la besó. Le dio un beso exigente, duro, sin temor a quien pudiera verlos. La reacción de ella fue instantánea y tan poderosa, palpitante y ardiente como la de él. Edward la apretó contra él y sus manos le recorrieron la espalda con ansia, introduciéndose por debajo de la ropa. Siguió besándola hasta sentir que ella se rendía, cuando Bella no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en los dos desnudos, haciendo el amor.  
Al oír el pitido del ascensor, él se apartó y la empujó dentro con una expresión severa. A ella se le trabaron ligeramente las piernas, pero cuando recuperó el equilibrio, se giró y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Nunca dudes de mí.  
-Edward... -las puertas se cerraron y lo perdió de vista.  
Edward se quedó mirando las puertas durante unos instantes y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Bella lo echaba tremendamente de menos. Y estar en su casa, limpiando y cocinando para él, no le servía de mucha ayuda. Aun así, por muy duro que le resultara tocar sus cosas u oler su colonia, necesitaba estar cerca de él, aunque eso implicara recoger sus cosas. Al menos era cada vez más ordenado, pensó, y luego se preguntó si lo haría a propósito pensando en su embarazo. Nunca le había comentado que dejara el trabajo por los problemas que tenían, y en cuanto a ella, se decía a sí misma que lo hacía porque necesitaba el dinero extra y a esas alturas trabajaba casi como una autónoma, pero no era cierto. Como tampoco lo era el que Edward quisiera casarse con ella para que su hija no fuera ilegítima.  
Rememoraba su último encuentro una y otra vez. Su mirada y su beso le habían demostrado que, más allá del sexo y de la amistad, se agazapaba un remolino de emociones y dudas.  
Ella lo intentaba, intentaba confiar en él. No quería pasar por todo aquello sola. Después de limpiar el polvo, mientras colocaba bien los cojines del sillón, pensando en Edward, Bella encontró un libro: Cómo ser un gran padre. El corazón le dio un vuelco y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá. Las esquinas de algunas páginas estaban dobladas y había anotaciones y comentarios en los márgenes. La mayoría hablaban de ella, salpicados de vez en cuando por algún adjetivo no muy halagador.  
Dejó el libro bajo el cojín cerca del brazo del sofá donde lo había encontrado y trató de apartarlo de su mente, pero cuando entró en la habitación de Edward, volvieron los recuerdos. Tocó el poste de la cama y se quedó un momento abrazada a él hasta que, al sentir que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se espabiló y siguió limpiando.  
Cuando sacó la aspiradora del armario del pasillo, descubrió una caja de cartón en la parte de atrás. «Por eso casi se me cae encima la aspiradora», pensó. Encendió la luz para poder leer las letras impresas en la caja. Era una silla para dar de comer a los niños. Esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Qué pretendía Edward? Estaba claro que no debía haber encontrado el libro, ¿pero aquello? Bueno, pensó, estaba escondido entre los abrigos de invierno. Llevó la aspiradora a su habitación y casi aspiró otro libro que había bajo la cama. Un libro de medicina sobre el embarazo. Meneó la cabeza, lo puso sobre la mesilla y acabó de limpiar apresuradamente. Quería estar fuera de allí antes de que él volviera del trabajo. Tenía un par de horas de descanso por delante, aunque esa noche no iba a estar de humor para aconsejar a los afligidos. No cuando había perdido al amor de su vida.  
Dos días más tarde, Bella se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa de Edward, contemplando incrédula las dos cajas enormes de cartón que había allí. Una contenía un columpio de madera desmontable, un tobogán y una caja de arena para jugar. Sonrió perversamente. A Edward le iba a costar montar todo aquello. Podía coser una herida como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, pero el bricolaje no era lo suyo. Se lo imaginó colocando las piezas en el suelo como hacía con el instrumental quirúrgico. De repente cayó en la cuenta. ¿Qué estaba tramando Edward? Si estaba tratando de convencerla de que quería a la niña y estaba preparado para ser padre, lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no de que estuviera preparado para el matrimonio.  
Se metió en la casa y se dirigió hacia el salón. Al entrar se quedó petrificada. También estaba lleno de cajas, pero el contenido estaba fuera: una cuna muy coqueta de madera, de un tono claro, una cómoda, una mesa para cambiar al bebé y un parque con sombrilla y todo. Incluso una sillita para el coche, pensó divertida, porque no cabría en su Volvo.  
No sabía si sentirse complacida o enfadada. Bueno, pensó, al menos era de su gusto. ¿Pensaba engatusarla, o demostrarle que él podía permitirse aquello y ella no? No, eso no era propio de Edward. No era del tipo machista autosuficiente.  
Se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena y después a la habitación de invitados, que no había podido limpiar el día anterior. Estaba cerrada con llave. Frunció el ceño y buscó la llave correspondiente entre el juego que tenía. Él nunca la había cerrado antes. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo?  
Probó con una llave y giró repetidamente la manilla.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Edward sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa y de culpa que había en su cara.  
-¿Por qué está cerrada con llave?  
Él se encogió de hombros, sacó su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta de par en par. Bella se quedó mirando como una idiota la habitación a medio pintar.  
Una línea blanca atravesaba la pared por el medio, y desde la línea hasta el techo se veían prados y nubes blancas pintadas sobre la pared; desde la línea hasta el suelo, se extendía papel pintado con un motivo de vallas de madera. A María se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo.  
-¿Tú has hecho esto?  
-Necesitaba tener algo que hacer durante las dos últimas semanas -respondió él. Quería decir que la había echado de menos, pero se contuvo.  
Ella se aproximó a la pared, y observó las ovejitas comiendo flores, los patos en el estanque y una granja que se veía a lo lejos.  
-Esto es increíble.  
-Todavía no he pintado todas las nubes -dijo Edward, cruzando la habitación hasta el bote de pintura; lo abrió, lo agitó un poco antes de meter la esponjilla y luego estiró el brazo para añadir algo de blanco al azul del cielo.  
-Sabía que dibujabas bien, pero no que tuvieras tanto talento.  
-Yo tampoco. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado, eh? Aprendí a hacerlo en uno de esos programas de bricolaje de la tele -presionó la esponjita con cuidado un par de veces, y luego se apartó para comprobar el resultado.  
-¿Tú crees que la niña notará si las nubes están perfectas o no?  
-No, pero yo sí.  
-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto ahora, Edward? Todavía es algo pronto. Podría pasar algo.  
-No voy a permitir que le pase nada a nuestra hija -la miró por encima del hombro, con fiereza.  
-¿Crees que esto va a convencerme de que quieres ser padre?  
-Es que voy a ser padre, Bells. ¿Todavía tengo que convencerte? -preguntó, conteniendo el aliento, con el brazo estirado.  
-No, desde luego que no. Ya no.  
Sonriendo, Edward se dio la vuelta, dejó la esponjilla en el suelo y se limpió las manos con un trapo.  
-Bueno, al fin.  
Ella dio un paso atrás. La sonrisa de Edward se evaporó.  
-Sé que quieres a la niña. Nunca has tenido otra familia que la mía -dijo Bella. Edward se quedó helado, expectante-. Y ahora llevo en el vientre a tu única familia de verdad.  
-La nuestra -gruñó él.  
-¿Y cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso? Una parte de mí repite constantemente, di que sí. El hombre al que has querido siempre, quiere casarse contigo. Vas a tener a su hija y mira cómo demuestra que quiere a esta niña en su vida -señaló las paredes con un gesto-. Pero ahora el problema es el bebé.  
-No. Estás haciendo que ese sea el problema.  
Ella meneó la cabeza.  
-Tengo lo único de lo que has carecido en la vida. Familia.  
-Maldita sea, Bella, tú has sido mi familia. Ahora solo está creciendo.  
El corazón de Bella se encogió, destrozado. Nunca decía que la quería. Nunca hablaba de ellos.  
-Quiero casarme contigo -dijo él-. Quiero que nuestra hija tenga mejor comienzo en la vida que el que tuve yo. Y quiero que ese comienzo parta de ti y de mí, juntos. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?  
Cuando ella no respondió y se limitó a mirarlo, Edward se sintió triste, confuso e impotente.  
-¿Hacer? -suspiró Bella.  
Estaba haciendo todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer, pero no lo que debía decir. Para formar una familia hacía falta amor, no solo un bebé, dinero y un certificado de matrimonio. No iba a forzarlo a comprometerse con ella si él mismo no sabía reconocer lo que sentía. Y no podía seguir siendo la única capaz de gritar «te amo» a voz en grito. Edward todavía vivía su vida con miedo, como si pudiera querer una salida para escapar en un momento dado. Puede que ella tuviera su corazón, pero aún no estaba preparado para dejar que ella lo protegiera, cuidara de él.  
Bella se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Él no la llamó, no la siguió y sintió que su corazón se desintegraba mientras corría hacia el coche. Apenas se fijó en el gran monovolumen que había aparcado en el camino de la entrada en lugar del Volvo.

Días más tarde, Bella se sentaba en el estudio, con los pies en alto y la cabeza agachada. Estaba exhausta, aunque había dormido durante toda la tarde y no había ido a trabajar a casa de Edward desde su último encuentro. Se preguntó si le habría comprado algún otro juguete o mueble al bebé y luego cayó en la cuenta de que ella tenía que empezar a hacer lo mismo. Bella emitió un gemido de desesperación. Vidas separadas en casas separadas. Era como divorciarse antes de casarse. Se le encogió el corazón y se maldijo por ser tan cabezota. «¿Qué es lo que quieres, por amor de Dios?», se preguntó. «Todo». Quería a aquel gran hombre con una gran carrera, el jardín lleno de niños, una casa con una valla blanca y, maldita sea, más que nada quería que Edward la quisiera. A ella. No por el bebé, no porque quisiera que ella lo oyera, sino porque él necesitara decirlo, sin temor a comprometerse con ella para siempre al pronunciarlas. Porque cuando él las dijera, sabía que serían sinceras y para siempre. Nunca las había dicho, y ella dudaba de que fuera a hacerlo.  
El técnico dio unos golpecitos en el cristal y Bella se sobresaltó, cayendo en la cuenta de que la luz roja de las llamadas parpadeaba. Genial, pensó, apretando el botón.  
-Hola, soy MAFE, estás en el aire.  
La persona que había llamado se aclaró la garganta antes de saludarla.  
-Hola.  
Bella se frotó las manos, animando con su silencio a que el otro continuara.  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? -preguntó finalmente.  
-Bueno, se trata de una mujer.  
-¿Y? ¿Te está haciendo desgraciado o extremadamente feliz?  
El hombre se rió.  
-Las dos cosas a la vez, de hecho.  
-¿La quieres?  
-Oh, sí. La he querido durante mucho tiempo. Quiero casarme con ella.  
-¿Ella te quiere?  
-Sí, no me cabe ninguna duda.  
Bella frunció el ceño, inclinándose sobre la mesa.  
-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?  
-Ella no cree que quiera casarme con ella por las razones adecuadas.  
-¿Y son?  
-Sin entrar en detalles, pues... nos conocemos desde hace años. Hemos sido amigos y recientemente lo hemos llevado un poco más lejos.  
Bella tragó saliva, con el corazón latiéndole el doble de fuerte.  
-Continúa.  
-Siempre he querido esto, pero nunca me atrevía porque ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no quería arruinarlo.  
-Y con ese ir un poco más lejos... piensas que lo has arruinado.  
-No, nos ha hecho más fuertes.  
-¿Por qué no querría ella llevarlo más lejos?  
-Siempre he tenido un problema con lo del compromiso y ella lo sabe. Siempre lo ha sabido. En parte, es lo que ha hecho que fuéramos amigos y solo amigos durante tanto tiempo.  
A Bella la recorrió un escalofrío y bajó los pies de la mesa.  
-¿Es verdad eso?  
-Sí, pero ahora...  
Se produjo el silencio durante un momento. A ella le sudaban las palmas.  
-Háblame de ello. Para eso estoy aquí.  
-He salido con muchas mujeres que me gustaban, pero a las que no quería, mujeres que en el fondo sabía que no eran lo que yo buscaba en una mujer. Eran lo opuesto a ella.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
-Porque me estaba protegiendo.  
Se oyeron unos golpecitos en el cristal del estudio, y Bella levantó la vista cuando Edward se situaba frente al cristal, con el móvil junto al oído. Inspiró profundamente, desvió la vista durante unos momentos y luego lo miró de nuevo.  
-¿De qué? -consiguió decir Bella.  
Edward abrió la puerta y entró en la cabina.  
-De comprometerme con otra que no fuera ella.  
El corazón de Bella saltó de gozo en su pecho.  
-¿Por qué? -Bella se levantó lentamente mientras él rodeaba la mesa, quedándose a pocos centímetros de ella.  
-Porque es la única persona que me ha sido fiel, que me ha querido por el hombre que soy y no por lo que tengo, o por quién seré. Es la única con la que puedo comprometerme, porque he sido suyo desde el día en que me pidió que la acompañara a casa desde la escuela.  
Los ojos de Bella ardían.  
-Desde mi punto de vista, creo que ha sido una idiota.  
-Ah, pero tenía una buena razón para dudar de mí.  
Edward cortó la comunicación. Ella se quitó los auriculares. El técnico, sonriente, conectó el sonido de la cabina y retransmitió sus palabras en dos estados. Ninguno de los dos se enteró.  
-¿Cuál? -preguntó Bella conmovida.  
-Porque olvidé que tú eras primero una mujer y después mi amiga; olvidé decirte que cuando te veo, todo mi cuerpo cobra vida, que mirarte a los ojos equivale a perder el aliento y que saber que me quieres es como volver a casa. No te dije que no solamente te deseo. El deseo es caprichoso. Necesito que estés... entera -Edward tragó saliva-. Te necesito porque me falta una mitad cuando no estás cerca y cuando estamos separados... ah, Dios -dijo, mirándola profundamente a los ojos-, me siento morir -se inclinó y le rozó la boca con los labios, oyendo el pequeño gemido que emitió ella-. Lo ves, me olvidé -susurró-. Olvidé que solo porque te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, aunque haya compartido todo contigo, no he compartido realmente lo que ocultaba en mi corazón.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward?  
-Te amo.  
Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron, su corazón cantaba de alegría. Él le rodeó la cara con las manos.  
-Te amo, Bells. No puedo amar a nadie más, nunca pude... porque te he amado durante quince años, y simplemente no hay sitio para ninguna otra mujer. Nunca lo ha habido.  
-Edward.  
Los ojos de Edward, ardientes, clavados en los suyos, le transmitían las emociones que corroboraban sus palabras.  
-Te amo, cariño. Quiero ser tu marido, tu amante, la única persona a la que acudas cuando tengas problemas, la única que guarde tus secretos y comparta tus sueños -le rozó los labios con la boca una vez-. No sé cómo demostrar que te amo y que quiero casarme contigo, y no solo por el b...  
Bella le puso dos dedos sobre los labios.  
-Acabas de hacerlo.  
Edward esbozó una sonrisa lenta y sexy antes de besarle los dedos y cerrar los ojos.  
-Entonces di que te casarás conmigo -la miró a los ojos, a aquella mujer a la que quería y necesitaba más que al aire que respiraba, y sacó un hermoso anillo con un solo diamante. Tomó su mano, y lo colocó en la punta de su dedo-. Esto es solo el principio, Bells, di que sí.  
Bella miró el anillo con el corazón en la garganta.  
-Sí -susurró, y luego lo miró a los ojos-. Oh, sí.  
Sonriendo, él deslizó el anillo hasta la base del dedo. Las manos de Bella le rodearon el cuello, llorando. Edward presionó su frente contra la suya.  
-Te amo, señor médico -dijo ella suavemente.  
-Te amo, Bells -dijo, él lleno de alegría.  
Entonces, de repente, la estrechó en sus brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un grito victorioso mientras la levantaba del suelo y la hacía girar. Ella se echó a reír entre sollozos, abrazada a él, sin querer separarse de su abrazo. Edward la besó entonces, estrechándola fuerte, sintiendo cómo ella llenaba los espacios vacíos de su cuerpo igual que llenaba los de su alma. Los dedos de Bella se deslizaron por su pelo y él gimió por el simple placer de su caricia, disfrutando por anticipado de los sesenta o setenta años que le esperaban junto a ella.  
Una voz cautelosa se coló en la cabina insonorizada.  
-Ah, Bella, señorita Swan. Ayuda. Las líneas telefónicas están saturadas.  
Ignorando la voz, Edward le apartó el cabello de la cara y absorbió su belleza y el amor que ella irradiaba. Se sintió completo, al fin estaba en casa.  
-¿Señorita Swan?  
-Que te dejen el mensaje -contestó Bella, segura al fin de que aquel chico solitario y peligroso al que conoció hace años había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un hombre dispuesto a mirar hacia el futuro sin temor, a compartir un amor que ambos sabían que duraría toda su vida y más allá.

Diez años después

-¡Corre, Edward, corre! -vociferó Bella cuando su marido llegó a la tercera base y se dirigió hacia el home plate.  
-Cáspita, mamá, ¿no podrías gritar más fuerte?  
Bella miró a su hija, Reneesme, sonriente.  
-Sí -vio que Edward se lanzaba al suelo en los últimos metros y tocaba la base. Gritó de alegría y bailó el baile de la victoria en honor del hombre al que amaba, confiando en no romperse algún hueso en el intento.  
Su hija puso los ojos en blanco y se hundió en el asiento. Bella se echó a reír y se inclinó para besarla en el pelo.  
-Espero que todas tus amigas estén mirando.  
Reneesme gruñó y miró a su abuelo.  
-¿Siempre ha sido así?  
Charlie sonrió y sentó a su nieta en el regazo.  
-Sí, hija, lo lamento -contestó Charlie. Reneesme contuvo una sonrisa-. ¿Sabes?, tu mamá juega al béisbol mejor que tu papá.  
-Bromeas.  
Bella miró a su hija.  
-¿Quién crees que le enseñó? -dijo, guiñando un ojo.  
Reneesme la miró escépticamente y luego se rindió. Su mamá no era exactamente normal. No había muchas cosas que no pudiera o intentara hacer. Tenía la mejor mamá del mundo.  
-¿Cómo es que nunca me lo has dicho?  
-Una mujer debe tener algunos secretos.  
-Vayamos a felicitar a tu padre -dijo Bella, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Ella voló por las escaleras y aterrizó en sus brazos.  
Él gruñó por el impacto.  
-¿Te duele? -le dijo Bella al oído, besándolo brevemente.  
-Un poco -le pasó un brazo por la cintura y caminó con ella hacia las gradas-. Dios bendito, ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto.  
-Sé de algo para lo que nunca estarás demasiado viejo -replicó ella, con una mirada traviesa.  
-¿Ah, sí?  
-Sí, estás increíblemente sexy con ese uniforme.  
Edward sonrió y luego le dio un beso lento y profundo. Ella se apartó, sin aliento, y miró hacia las gradas.  
-Más vale que te contengas. Tu hija cree que eres un dios y que yo soy poco más que una hembra sin sentido alguno.  
Edward frunció el ceño y miró a su hija, que se dirigía hacia ellos.  
-Supongo que ella y yo tenemos que hablar.  
-Qué va, se le pasará. Es cosa de niños. Es mitad niña, mitad adolescente y ya quiere ser una mujer.  
-Vaya, me alegro de que seas psicóloga.  
-Tengo mis momentos.  
-Más que eso, cariño -dijo Edward, deslizando discretamente la mano por su cadera.  
Ella le dio un codazo.  
-Guarda eso para después de la ducha caliente y el medio kilo de comida por la que estarás suplicando de aquí a poco.  
-Yo no suplico.  
-¿Te apuestas algo? -lo desafió Bella, arqueando las cejas significativamente.  
Él recordó la última vez que consiguieron estar solos y, a pesar del cansancio, sintió que se tensaba.  
-Esta vez vas a suplicar.  
-Bla, bla, bla.  
Reneesme llego corriendo.  
-No estuvo mal, papá -dijo Reneesme, apropiándose de la gorra y el guante de su padre-. Fue un buen golpe.  
-Gracias, hija -Edward abrazo a su hija-. Tu partido es el miércoles, ¿verdad?  
Reneesme asintió.  
-Entonces este fin de semana tendremos que practicar tu bamboleo, ¿qué te parece?  
-¡Genial! –la niña sonrió, imaginando que el día del partido sacaba la pelota fuera del campo.  
Edward le panto un beso sudoroso en la mejilla. Se echó a reír cuando Reneesme se limpio la cara con una mueca. Trató de parecer ofendido, sin mucho éxito. La puso de nuevo en el suelo y dejó que fuera a reunirse con sus primos. Cuando miró a las gradas, se dio cuenta de que su familia ocupaba una buena parte.  
Solo su familia.  
-¿Qué te divierte tanto? -preguntó Bella al ver su extraña sonrisa.  
-Nada -replicó, saludando al clan con la mano.  
Pero se preguntó cuándo dejaría de sentirse maravillado cada vez que caía en la cuenta de que no estaba solo y nunca volvería a estarlo. Como cuando miraba a su esposa, de la misma manera en que la miraba clandestinamente a la salida del instituto, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos.  
Ella fue suya desde el momento en que él quiso que lo fuera. Y desde entonces, él se había permitido tener esperanza y saber lo que era amar y ser correspondido. Mientras besaba a su mujer delante de todos, entendió una vez más la suerte que tuvo el día en que ella dijo sí ante dos millones de oyentes de dos estados. El día en que cerró la puerta del pasado y abrió la del futuro excitante y maravilloso que le aguardaba. Con ella. Con su hija…y con los que llegarian. Y las tías, tíos, primos y abuelos...

**FI****N!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia! ****De verdad, espero que les haya gustado...tengan en cuenta que es la primera que escribo, asi que no me den tan duro =D  
De paso pues les aviso que ya esta el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia...SEDÚCEME! Solo por si les interesa leerlaa :)  
De nuevo, muchas gracias por leerleme y por todos los comentarios que me han dejado...espero que lo sigan haciendoo haha!**


End file.
